The Hidden Desert Rose
by YamixSetoFanatic94
Summary: Yami Moto has enetered domino high as a transfer student from Eygpt. Yami seems like a loved boy but the truth is that is American father hates him but Yami is forced to live with him and his neglectful family.Can seto put love in yami's heart. yamixseto
1. read b4 u read the story

Hello juicy strawberrie here….this is my first ever story so don't be so hard on me if you don't like it…please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome

**Chapter 1: Welcome**

**YAMI'S POV**

_**Oh mother why did you have to leave me………….. You were the only one who loved me…and now…………**_

_**your gone…… **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**RING!!(BELL RINGS SCHOOL BEGINS)**_

**Normal pov**

' great another day of school..why do I waist my time here when I already run a company'

Kaiba sat at the back of the class reading his book as the classroom started to fill up with teenagers…..

" Yo Kaiba"

'Oh god….why now…..'(kaiba's thoughts)

" What do you want mutt" he answered back coldly not bothering to look at him.

" Did you know that we have a exam today" he asked

" Yes I did and if you weren't such a idiot you would of known to"

" OH SHUT UP..YOU STUPID PRICK….it's not that I don't want to pay attention, its just that I'm so distracted by your ugly face I don't seem to noticed what the teacher is sayin"

" My ugly face, you shouldn't be talking with your apperance, now go pee on a tree mutt I'm trying to finish this book by noon and I cant read while there are untamed dogs barking at me"

" Why you little………….."

" HELLO MY PUPILS…..I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMANT TO MAKE SO CAN YOU ALL TAKE YOUR SEATS AND BE QUIET" Mrs. Penniapple said nicely with a smile on her face.

Joey growled as he took his seat. " Well class, we have a new student, he's a transfer student from Egypt!! isn't that exciting….anyway I would like to introduce our new student Yami Atemu Moto.. come in sweetie its ok they won't bite..well at least some of them.." the class giggled and laughed but as soon as Yami entered the classroom the class fell silent and Kaiba looked up from his book finally to see a sight that what he claimed the most beautiful sight he's ever seen.

Yami the transfer student was a most wonderful sight. He had on the school uniform black shirt that had no sleeves with blue pants and jacket that was 2 sizes to small, his golden bangs covering his face and his black spikes coming out of his hair ending with and bright color of red…and his beautiful crimson blood red eyes that was just breath taking. Even the amazing Seto Kaiba was amazed by this beautiful creature that he was looking at right now.

"Hello..it's nice to meet you all" yami said in his warming voice…the whole class said " Hi" at the sane time. " Yami..why don't you take a seat next toooo….." at that everyone raised their hand except Kaiba " AHHH..HA…..Mr. Seto Kaiba" .

" Oh god he's going to eat that boy alive" Joey said in a sorrowful voice. Kaiba just grunted at his comment. Yami went to take his seat next to Kaiba. " Hello" Yami said kind of shy.. "Hi" Kaiba answered back in a warm and caring voice. " Mr. Kaiba why don't you show Yami around the school later on". " Fine" Kaiba said in a plain voice. "Great now lets get started wit the lesson". Mrs. Penniapple said.

After 1st period Yami was tackled by male and female students. The boys tried to play the smooth guy and ask him out but Yami just kindly rejected them. Kaiba can and interrupted Joey while he was trying to get on a date with Yami "…I'm so sorry for interrupting you mutt but I think it's time I introduced myself to our new student" at that Kaiba took Yami's hand and put a gentle warm kiss on his hand " Hello Yami, I am Seto Kaiba it's so nice to meet you". That caused Yami's face to go bright red and replied " H..he..hello Kaiba..its..nice to..meet you..as well" Kaiba smirked and said " Please… call me Seto" yami said " ok"

Kaiba finally let go of his hand and said " So shall I show you the school or would you like me to do it later"

Yami said " N..no now is fine thank you"

" Very well then, lets go then". As they walked off together Kiaba gave Joey a ' in your face' look. Joey just growled and stomped off.

Kaiba wanted to start a confersation with yami ans said...

" So Yami how long have you been in Japan"

Yami said " Ummm...about 5 years"

" Really..how come i've never seen you before"

" I was home school until know and hardly went outdoors"

"Interesting"

Yani nodded and Kaiba said " So what about your family, are they back in Egypt?"

" umm...my mother side of the family lives in Egypt i live with my father side of the family...he's American"

" Why don't you live with your mother"

" My mother died 8 years ago so i had to live with my dad because my mom's side of the family thought it would be better if i lived with my father"

" Oh...i'm very sorry"

" It's ok...so what bout you.."

" i take care of my lil brother Mokuba and we live by ourrselfs...our family has more important things to do so we never see much of them and our father is on a trip in America for 5 years"

" Cool...you have a brother me to...his name is Yugi he's only 8...how old is your brother"

" 9"

" Cool...maybe our brothers can play sometimes...Yugi doesn't have that many friends"

" That sounds like a nice idea Yami"

After Kaiba showed Yami around the school they both went to class. Sooner or later the day was over and everyone was going home. Kaiba was on his way out of the school yard when he spoted yami sitting under the Sakura Tree drawing. He decided to go over to him and see what he was drawing.

" Hey Yami"

" Hello Kaiba" Kaiba took a seat next to yami in the ground with one leg bent upward with his arm resting on his knee and the other flat on the ground while yami had his knees up with the drawing board on his laps.

" What are you drawing" Kaiba asked.

" Oh...i was drawing the schools Campus...see"

Kaiba observed the picture and was amazed..it did look lalot like the Campus with every single detail. Such talent wasn't found easily.

" Wow...this is amazing..how did you get every detail"

" My mother taught me"

" Wow...she must of been a very talented artist"

" Yep...she was" Yami said.

There was a few minutes of silence until Yami finaly said.

" Im miss her"

" Well i bet she misses you to Yami...by the way i didn't want to ask but how did she die"

" My father said she go into a car accident"

" oh"

" I love sitting under this tree... do you wanna know why"

" Sure" Kaiba said

" My mother used to always sit under a sakura tree and sing to me and talk to me about life...and always told me that i should look at the better picture in life...and i always listening to her...well she was the smartest person i knew...and i looked up to her...i just wish..that she was still here"

" Well she's not completely gone Yami"

"What?"

" You apart of her so she'll always be with you because your her song and her spirit will always live with you...trust me i bet she's with you all the time you just can't see her...well to tell the truth..everytime you look in the mirror your looking at not only yourself...but your looking at her as well"

Yami eyes was filled with lust and happiness...he liked being around Seto it made him feel wanted and happy..they was the Ceo express things really hit him hard right to the heart and filled up one of those lonly holes..and he liked Kaiba for it.

" Thank you Kaiba"

" Your welcome and i've told you before you can call be Seto if you like" he said as he stood up offering yami a hand.

" Sorry" yami said

" don't be...well i better be getting home its getting late and mokuba probably ate all the sugar in the house"

Yami giggled which made Kaiba smile. He liked the way Yami laughed.

" Ok...see you tomorrow Kaiba"

" goodnight" Kabia again out a kiss on his hand and said " Yami"

Yami blushed madly and said " Night" and with that they both went the different directions.

* * *

**Thank you!!this is my first story and my first chapter..please review i need feed back...thank you!! **


	3. Chapter 2: The Pool Incident

_**Thank you everyone for all your support!!hope you like chapter 2**_

**Chapter 2: The Pool**

The next day came really fast for Yami. And it was time to meet all his new teachers and all his new classes. It started off with Science.

" YAMI!!" the whole class shouted when he entered the classroom.

" Ummm...hello everyone" Yami replied

" Hey yami come sit with me" Joey said

" Why would he want to sit with you when he has me..right yami" Tea said filrtatoisly( i know i can't spell sorry"). Yami didn't really like her that much, she was nice and all but she seemed kind of annoying and pushy. " ummmm" yami didn't know what to say to her, but luckly Kaiba came in just in time.

" Good morning Yami" Kaiba said in a rather warn and soft voice that caused Yami to blush and a littled suprised.

" Oh...um..good moringing Seto" He said as he turned around smiling wildely at Seto still blushing a lil bit, but Seto found that adorable.

"SETO!!" Everybody screamed, amazed that Kaiba actually let someone call him by his first name other than his brother.

" Since when do you let people call you by your first name prick"

" Thats none of your buiness you dirty untamed mutt"

" Why you"!!

" Ok everyone please take you seat" Mr. Sandron said as he put on his glasses.

" Run along mutt me and Yami got some catching up to do" he said as he slowly dorected his gaze at Yami. Yami loved Seto's blue eyes they weren't dark yet not so bright, they were just right, not cold like ice and not hot like fire but warm like a protective blanket in the winter which he found comfortable.

" Umm..yea i guess we do" Yami said a lil shy as he took his seat next to Kaiba. Leaving everyone else especially Tea dissapointed yet suprised. Kaiba never actually paid any attention to anybody he just gave them a cod stare and walked off leaving the person stunned and terrified. He was so different around Yami, and he wondered why this boy made him so at ease and peaceful.

" Yami Moto" the teacher said in a dull voice.

Yami jumped a little and said " Yes Sir" a little to nervous.

" Your new here am i correct"

" Yes sir"

" Ok Yami, a few rules you need to know before we start, there is absolutley no cursing in my classroom, no eating the only thing you can eat is candy and please if you do throw the rapper in the garbage, got it". Yami nodded and said " Yes Sir". The teacher then again started talking" Also, i don't like gossiping so if you want to gossip do it outside the classroom please, i also want know sexual activities in the classroom, and no disrepecting the other students, and do not, i repeat DO NOT disrespect me or you will pay the consquences, do i make myself clear to you Mr. Moto"

" Very Sir, I will do my best to follow all of your orders" Yami said in a calm and respectful voice.

" Good, your a very obident young man Yami, i think your going to fit in just fine here"

" Thank you Sir" And for the first time in the whole school year Mr. Sandron smiled. Yami politely smiled back.

" Ok lets get on with the lesson"

It was a long day and Yami had finally gotten to his last class. It was swimming class which Yami didn't find to happy. He couldn't swim and was afraid of water. The reason, nobody knows.

" Ok class go to the lockers and change Hurry now, quickly, quickly" the teacher said.

They all went to the lockers to change. But while Yami was changing into his swimming trunks he felt a pair of cold hands rest on his hips. Yami jumped at the touch and quickly turned around.

" Hello beautiful, why the long face, but a smile on that pretty face of yours" Yami just pushed his hands off of his hips and said..

" I'm fine it's none of your concern" Yami was getting ready to walk away when he felt a hand pull his arm and push him gently against the locker. Yami gasped at the sudden movement and looked up into the boys green eyes meeting his crimson red ones.

" Let me go please" he said in a respectful yet commanding and soft voice.

" Awww...don't be such a kill toy, why can't you just stay and play for a while, my names Robby and you and me are gonna have a little creative introduction" he said while putting his hands on Yami's hips and trying to make his hands down.

" Stop it, get your hands off me" He said trying to push his hands off him putting a scartch on his hand.

" Ouch!, that hurted can't you just play a little more nicer" He said, as that he took both of Yami's hands and clashed his wrist together holding them with one hand and his other hand right above Yami's navel.

"S-stop it, let me go!"

" And what if I don't want to" He said and took his hand to lift up Yami's chin to see his watery red orbs. He tried lean in for a kiss but Yami just turned his head. At this Robby snatched Yami's chin again but only this time it was a little rougher than the first time causing Yami to sqeak a little.

" Don't disobey my wishes" he said and this time with a tight grip on Yami's chin he leaned down for kiss, Yami just shut his eyes waiting for the forced kiss but it never came. Instead he felt the boy being yanked from him and hearing a grunt. Yami opened his eyes to see that Kaiba had punched the boy in the face and shoved him on a locker

" Listen you" Kaiba said in a harsh and threating tone of voice that even scared Yami" If you ever touch him again i will make sure that your tounge is cut out your mouth and shove it down your thraot, and i will cut off your penis and stick it so far up your ass it will go straight threw your brain, do i make myself CLEAR!"

" Yes, Yes, i understand, i do, let me go please"At that he let go of the boy dropping him to the floor and watched him run off. Then he turned his attention to yami and asked in a concerned voice.

" Yami, are you ok" Yami just stared at Kaiba amazed and joyful

" Yami, u o-k..." Kaiba never finished his sentence when a happy and excited Yami hugged him tightly and said

" Thank you Seto, Thank u" Kaiba smiled and said gently.

" Your welcome" and hugged him back.

" KAIBA!!YAMI!!"

They jumped up and quickly let go of each other, Yami blushing and Kaiba just went back to his cold and calm self again.

" YES!!" They both yelled.

" Come on the class is waiting for you to"

" OK!!"

Yami and Seto went out and Seto gave Robby a ' don't even think about it" look that made his spine shiver.

" Ok class lets all get together and start a few laps back and forth in the pool...any questions...Yes Yami how may i help you"

" Ummm..i need to confess something"

" Go ahead" Mrs. Jefferson said.

" i can't...swim"

" Oh is that all sweetie well who wants to volunteer to help YAMI" Everyone raise thier hand.

" Umm...ok...well Yami who would you like to help you"

" Ummm...will it be ok if Seto, helps me"

" Well Mr. Kaiba would you like to help himm"

" I'll be glad to assist him" Kiaba said in an amusing tone that caused Yami to blush madly.

" Ok then you can use that pool behind those doors over there, everyone esle get to work!!" She said in a cheerful tone and blew on her whistle.

" Lets go" Kaiba said as he tugged on Yami's hand to encourage him to follow him.

* * *

As they went threw the doors Yam's eyes widdened in shock as they approached the pool. Kaiba steped in leaving the water rising up the his waist line. Kaiba was tall after all.

" Come on" Kaiba said holding his hand out for yami to take. Yami wanted to tell him he was afriand of big pools of water but he didn't want the Ceo to queation him why so he took his hand and entered the pool. Yami's body trembled as he entered they pool and was shaking badly, his eyes widened and if he was struck by lighting which caused Kaiba to worry.

" Yami...are you ok"

" Y..Y-yea-ah"

" Are you sure" Yami only nodded but the Ceo didnt know he was crying, he thought it was from the water but when he heard Yami sniff he knew something was wrong.

" Yami...are you afraid of the water"

" A little"

Kaiba was getting ready to ask why but he assumed Yami didnt want to talk about it, so not knowing what eles to do he pulled the smaller male into and embrace( a hug). Yami was shocked nyet comfortable in the Ceo's musclar arms and his head laying on his chest, listening to his heart beat. Yami calmed down a little and relaxed in the Ceo's arms, he felt so warm and comfortable he didnt want Kaiba to let go. Kaiba liked the feeling of Yami being in his arms and laying his head on his chest, he also was relaxed. Then thier moment of relaxation ened as the Principle annocced on the loud speaker" MR. KAIBA PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN OFFICE, MR. KAIBA PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN OFFICE THANK YOU"

Kaiba sighed in annoyance and looked once again at Yami. Kaiba picked Yami up Bridal style which caused Yami to shreek. He placed Yami on the edge of the pool and said quielty " I'll be right back, don't go in the pool untill i get back alright"

Yami nodded and said ok. He watched Kaiba leave the room and stared at the ceiling for a while. But he didn't notice that someone was sneaking up on him. The person wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and whispered in his ear" So your scared of water huh" Yami eyes widened and a second later he was pushed in the pool.

" Well, well, well, look at the little eygptian boy, he can't swim" Robby said amused as he watched Yami's head come go up and down trying to breath. Robby grabed Yami by the hair and said I'll help you but only if you do exactly what i say" Yami looked at hima said " Never!!"

Robby then pushed his head down in the water not letting him up for air, Yami saw that his vision was getting blurry he wanted to cry but water was clouding his eyes. Robby just chuckled insanly put it all stop when Kaiba hit Robby in the back of his head with his fist and tossed his into the cones. Kaiba then dived in the water and rescued Yami from th bottim of the pool. When he got yami to the surface he quickly did CPR on the boy.

" Come on Yami!!"Kaiba shouted and at that Yami coughed up loads of water and stared into Seto's eyes.

" Seto!!" He shouted as he hugged Seto on the verge of tears.

" Its ok, i'm hear for you Yami"

" Thank you Seto"

" No probem" They stayed in that postion for a while until Yami stopped crying then Kaiba said.

" Come on its late and you need to get home i asume" Kaiba said

" Yeah"

* * *

After they got changed they went outside getting ready to say thier goodbyes. They were standing under the sakura tree again the sun was setting, and a beautiful sight it was, but Kaiba was to busy focused on Yami, seeing how his skin shined from the light of the sun how his golden bangs waved across his face whie the wind blew, looking how good his clothes fit him the black shirt with not sleeves he wore how it fit firmly around his torso, his small, delicate well shaped body, Kaiba had to fight not pulling the boy close to him and kissing him madly. Kaiba was cut out of his thoughts as Yami said something..

" Well Seto, i need to go now or my dad will be mad, thank you again for saving me, twice i owe you"

" No..u dnt owe me, it was my pleasure helping you, just be more careful who you be around ok Yami" he said in a kind and warm voice.

" Ok" Yami blushed and Kaiba just couldn't hold back his feelings anymore he grabbed Yami's chin gently and placed a kiss on his cheek and said in a warm and seductive voice " Goodnight Yami"

Yami blushed madly and said "Goodnight Seto"

**_Thank you, i'm trying not to get into any tragic stuff yet but in the next chapter i will out it in Yami's Pov about his life ok. Please review, Thank you!!_**


	4. Chapter 3: His life

_**

* * *

**_

Thank you for all your support people….enjoy!!

**_Chapter 3: His life_**

**_Yami's Pov_**

_I wonder if Seto really cares...he seems like he does but i can't help but doubt it. I mean it's not that i don't trust him It's just i haven't been able to trust anybody since my mother died. Since then life has been so hard._

_**Flashback** _

_I was sitting on the couch waiting for my mom to come home so we can celebrate. It was our birthday..i was turning 8 and she was turning 29. I was born on my mother's birthday and we always celebrated it together. My father was always off with his friends either gambling or cheating on my mother. I coudn't tell her because i didn't want to hurt her. But my mother never hit me, she loved me so mush. She treasured me a a jewel from her heart and i treasured her because to tell the truth her and my 4 year old brother are were the only people who cared bout me. I never saw the rest of the family, my mother always use to tell me that they was busy but my dad told me they were ashamed of her becuase she had gotten pregnant by an American and married him, so i really didn't ask her much about them. My lilltle brother Yugi was born one day before my mothers birthday so we was celebrating that day. My lil brother who was high off of sugar was bouncing around the house until i finally found some paper he can draw on with kept him occupied. My dad was looking at t.v and not even looking at me. He barely smiled or talked to me. So i just sat next to him in silence. At about 6:30 we heard the front door open and there was standing my beautiful mother. She had black hair with streaks of red. She was wearing a a skirt that came down to the middle of her leg which cover her knees. She wore a beautiful black blouse with a minni red vest over it that was buttoned up. She had on shoes with minni heels and her eyes were crimson and red like mine. My mother was beautiful._

_" MOMMY!!" Me and my brother screamed at the same time. My mother closed her eyes and smile widened showing her pearl white teeth._

_" Hello my precoius sons, guess what i got for you!!" She said in a cheerful and playful tone of voice. Then she revealed 12 presents behind her._

_"_ _PRESENTS!!" Yugi screamed. He ran to mom and hugged her and said " THANK YOU MAMA!!"_

_" Your welcome sweetie"_ _She pulled the bag of presents in and turned around to close but when she turned back around all i did was tackle her to the floor._

_" Happy birthday MAMA!!" I screamed._

_" Happy birthday to you to Yami" she smiled. I loved it when she smiled. " You to Yugi Happy Birthday" She said looking at Yugi._

_" Happi Birthday MAMA!!AND YAMI!!" He said with a wide smile on his face showing his teeth._

_" Happy birthday to you all" My father said gloomy and kiss my mother on her cheek. " Well i better be off...see you 3 later"_

_" Your not staying" Me and Yuig whined._

_" Yeah...come on Jordan come enjoy this night with us"_

_" Sorry can't gotta go meet with the boys...sorry Alexiana"_

_" Jordan you never celebrate with us, this is an important night for us"_

_" Then call Yami's friend Mai and her family to come over and celebrate with you, because i have better things to do" At that he shut the door and went in the car and drove us. My mom took a big sigh and said..._

_" Oh well, Yami get on the phone and call Mai, ask her if she amd her family if they wanna come over, and while your at it call Mana to"_

_" OK!!" i said in a happy tone. At that i picked up the phone and called Mai first. Mai and i became friends threw school...the boys were picking on me because my hair wasn't like theirs and it was all pointy...they were pulling it and trying to cut it while i was being punched and Mai came in with Mana...they scrathed the boys and made fun of them and making them cry. Thats how we became friends. _

_ringg..._

_ringgg.._

_" Hello, Mai Valentine speaking"_

_" Hi Mai"_

_" Hi YAMI!!HAPPY Birthday!!"_

_"Thank you, me and my mom wanted to know if you and your family could come over and celebrate with us...please!!"_

_" OF COURSE WE WANNA, WE'LL BE RIGHT OVER" _

_" Thanks Mai, see you in a few, bye"_

_" Bye Yami" After i hung up with Mai, i called Mana._

_ringggg..._

_ringg..._

_" EH-OOOHHHH" Thats how Mana answered the phone, like one of those Teleitubies._

_" Hi Mana"_

_" YAMI!! Happy b-day!!"_

_" Thanks, would you like to come over and spend time with us and Mai"_

_" YAAY!! PARTY!! I'LL BE THERE IN A JIPPIE"_

_"Ok, bye Mana" I was so happy that i would share my birthday with everyone i loved. It was exciting._

_" Yami, come over here please, i wanna give you something" My mom asked me from the living room._

_" Coming Mama" I went to the living room to see my mother taking out a small box, i sat next to her and she picked me up and put me on her lap._

_" Here Yami open this, I'll think you'll like it" I opened it and saw it was a pendant, my mother got me a locket last year and i always wore it, it had her and yugi's picture in it. The locket she just gave me had a beautiful rose carved on it, and it said ' For those who are pure, will find their true self in by loving another'. I didnt know what it meant but i didnt care. It was a bright real gold locket and the rose was silver._

_" Thank you mother i love it, and i will treasure it always" I said as i was putting it on then gave her a hug._

_" Your welcome sweetie"_

_" Mama, what does the writing mean"_

_" You'll understand in time my son" She said as she nuzzled my cheek. _

_Ding-dong_

_" Yaay, Mai is here"I screamed as i ran to open the door._

_" Hi Mai!!"_

_" YAMI!!" She said as she squeezzed me in a hug. " HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAMIKINS!!" I blushed at the nick name she gave me. We all was having fun and dancing. I loved to dance but i decided to draw my mother instead._

_" I'm done Mommy!!"_

_" That was fast, let mommy see" She said as she reached her hands out gesturing for me to come sit on her lap._

_" Yami, this is beautiful, i taught you well" I smiled at her and said..._

_" You sure did!!"_

_Ding-dong_

_" Yaay, Mana's here!!" Again i went to open the door._

_" YAMI!!" She ran over to me throwing her hands around me neck and her legs around me waist, tackling me to the floor. We where kids we didn't know any better. " Happy Birthday Yami!!" She said lifting her head up from my small chest smiling at me._

_" Thanks" I said smiling at her. Then Mai jumped in and said.._

_" Don't i get a hug Mana"_

_" Mai!!" She ran over and hugged Mai, but then they were whispering something and looked at me smirking._

_" Oh Yami..." Mai said._

_" Y-yea"_

_" Happy Borthday!!" Then again they tackled me to the floor giving me 8 kisses on each cheek, which made me blush madly._

_" ahh...Why do u girls do that every birthday"_

_" Because we love you" Mana said smiling._

_" I love you guys to", i said chuckling, then a evil thought enetered my mind. " Hey why don't you guys go do it to Yugi"_

_" OK!!" They both yelled. I laughed as i saw Yugi trying to get away from them._

_ Everything was going fine but after 3 hours my father and his friends came home._

_" Hey ever-..." He didn't finish his sentence as he saw how many people was in the house._

_" WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE DOING IN MY HOUSE!!" He yelled angerily and at that the music stoped everybody stopped what they was doing and looked at my father._

_" Well, you did say that i could invite some friends over" i said._

_" I didn't say the whole fucking neighborhood"_

_" It's not the whole neighborhood it's jusy Mai and her family and Mana and her family"_

_" So, nobody gave you fucking perrmission to let these people in my house" He said pointing at me and looking at me as if he was going to take something and hit me in the face with it. My father only hit me when i did something bad._

_" Jordan, don't curse at our son" My mom said." He was having some friends he consider family over to spend his birthday with because his father didn't want to"_

_" You shut your mouth Alexiana"_

_" Dn't you dare talk to me like that, who do you think you are"_

_" I'm your husband, now everybody GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE" At that everybody left and most of them said sorry to my father but Mana and Mai just gave him a disgused look as they left. Then my father friends came in and started taking out cards and liqour and cigarettes._

_" Jordan, what is this you know there is no drinking, gambling, or smoking in the house you know Yugi has asthma"_

_" Do it look like i give a shit"_

_" Jordan thats it if your gonna do this theni'm leaving for awhile and taking the boys with me!!" she said getting ready to go up the stairs and get our things, but then my father grabbed her by the arm violently and threatened her.._

_" If you leave now you can never come back here ever again, you and you stupid kids"_

_" FINE BY ME, THEY DON'T DESERVE THIS TYPE OF LIFE AND NIETHER DO I!!" She said and she went up the stairs yanking her arm from my father's grasp._

_" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT" He screamed at me and my brother, i looked away but Yugi stared at him in fear._

_" I'll give you something to look at you ungrateful little BRAT!!" He yelled as he was getting ready to slap Yugi across his face but i blocked him and took the blow in stead. It hurt like crazy but i didn't cry but i knew that if Yugi would of tooken that blow he'll be on the floor crying his eyes out._

_" JORDAN!!" My mother screamed as she saw what he had done. " HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON MY SONS!!" She said angerily as her eyes were like fire, the she back slapped my father across the face and told him" IF YOU EVER TRY TO PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY PRECIOUS BOYS AGAIN I WILL MAKE YOU PAY"_

_" I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT TO THEM, THEY ARE MY KIDS, AND IF I WANT TO SLAP THEM AROUND THEN I CAN DO IT!!"_

_" Over my Dead body" My mother replied in a feirce tone of voice that scared the heck out of me. I never thought that she can be so violent and evil. I was shocked but she didn't scare me away i loved her no matter what._

_" That can be arranged" My father said. My mother turned away from him, _

_" Come on Yami, Yugi, we're leaving" At that we left to go spend the night at Mai's house where my mom explained everything she nottied she had left her last present she was going to give me._

_" Yami, Yugi" She said as me, Yugi, and Mai was looking at the Loin King" I'm going to be right back i left Yami's present ok, i see you guys in a few" After she said that i felt the cravinh to hug her as if i wasn't gonna see her again. Me and Yugi hugged her tightly and said.._

_"I love you Mama" We both said at the same time._

_" I love you to boys, but don't worry Mama going to be right back...ok"_

_She said as she gave both of us kisses on our foreheads. After that she left. I had waited up until 11 o'clock but she never came home and Yugi had already fell alsleep on my lap. I went to sleep at 11: 34._

* * *

_I woke up 10 o'clock in the morning but something wasn't right. I was in a car and Yugi was sitting next to me crying._

_" Yugi whats wrong" He remainded silent so i took him in my arms and tried to comfort him wondering what was wrong._

_" Yugi..."_

_" It's mama..." At that my eyes grew wide and i wanted to cry but i had to be strong for Yugi's sake._

_" What about Mama" I ask._

_" She's..."_

_" She's..." Yugi couldn't finish his sentence all he could do was cry and sob and weep. So i hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist not wanting to let go...Then he finally said it.._

_" MOM'S DEAD!!" He yelled, crying even harder. At the sound of those words I started to cry and cry, almost as hard as my brother._

_" How do you know Yugi"_

_" Mai's mom got a phone call from the doctors, and i could hear them panicking and i heard one of them say she's dead and i'm sorry" I started to sob and my tears wouldn't stop falling._

**_End of Flashback_**

After that day my went to my mother's funeral. She was in a beauiful black dress which was her favorite color. Me and Yugi was crying the whole time. After that my mother's family didn't want anything to do with us. So we were forced to live with our father and hid neglectful family. I protected Yugi through everything, sometimes the grown ups would hit me for little things like spilled milk or for using the bathroom so long. Yugi made mistakes to but i always took the blame for him. I treasure my little brother and love him deeply i didn't want anything to happen to him. There was also an inciddent when a so called uncle of mine tried to rape me while i was taking a shower, i slapped him, fought him and kicked him in the place where is hurts most and he never tried it again, and niether did he do it with Yugi because if he did, all hell will break loose and he knows it. I always wear the pendant and locket my mother gave me, i even bought one for Yugi, so we can both always remember our mother.

**_NORMAL POV_**

Yami was dropping his brother off to school.

" Thanks big brother, love you" Yugi said to Yami.

" Love you to Yugi" Yami said back. Yugi just smiled at Yami, thinking of how lucky he was to have such a loving and caring brother.

" Come on yugi!!" His friend yelled at him.

" Coming!!, bye YAMI!!"

" Bye Yugi" Yami walked off to go to his own school when a black limo pulled up beside him.

" Need a lift" Kaiba said stepping out of the limo. Yami smiled sweetly and said...

" Sure, thank you Seto" And at that they both rode to school enjoying each other's company.

**_YES!!SUCCESS!!IT TOOK ME 4 IN A HALF HOURS TO RIGHT BUT I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. SO DO YOU LIKEY PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT, OH AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT A LEMON BECAUSE I MIGHT BE ABLE TO MAKE IT IN ONE OF MY FUTURE CHAPTERS..THANK YOU!!_**

* * *


	5. Chapter 4: Seto's House

_**Thank you for all your support people….enjoy!!**_

**_Chapter 4: Seto's House _**

It was finally Friday, this would complete Yami's first week of school. He had made ten friends Tea, Joey, Ryou, Tristen, Rapheal, Serenity, Malik, Mahad, Duke and most importantly Seto. Seto was one of his most treasured and everyday Yami's life got brighter and brighter because of that Ceo.

" Friday is finally here!!" Joey shouted.

" Calm down Jou or you'll get a heart attack" Tristan said.

The gang was huddled up in the middle of the class room, Yami was sitting on Seto's desk and wondered why the Ceo wasn't here yet. Tea was just standing next to Yami looking at him like she was getting ready to pounce all over Yami, which made him a little uncomfortable. Serinty and Duke was just flirting with each other while Tristen and Joey were fighting over who was the strongest, Mahad and Malik was staying rather close to Yami and Rapheal just talked to Yami most of the time. Obvisoly it was a battle to see who would Yami like the most, which was Seto, but everybody was trying to change his mind anyway. The teacher just sat there reading the newspaper as usual with his feet on his desk.

" So Yami who are you going to the dance with next Friday' Yami was snapped out of his thoughts by Joey's question.

" Huh...oh..i don't know yet Joey" Yami replied.

" Then go with me!" Tea said excitedly

" Ummmm..."

" Yami doesn't wanna go with youu...he wants to go with me right Yami" Malik said.

" uhhhhh.." At that Rapheal grabbed Yami gently around his waist and brung Yami's legs around him, while standing up, taking Yami's sitting postion to his advantage.

" You, you always got me to go with Yami" Rapheal said in a seductive voice while rubbing Yami's back gently, with his face looking into Yami's eyes. Yami blushed madly at his current postion.

" Ummm..." Then as Rapheal was trying to kiss Yami he felt him being tooked from his grasp. Of course it was Kaiba who took Yami away.

" You know... maybe if you guys wasn't so slow you'll relize that I'm the one taking Yami to the dance" He said proudly with a smirk on his face as he held Yami in the same postition as Rapheal had him except Kaiba was sitting in his seat which made Yami's face inches away from Kaiba's.

" WHAT!!" Everybody yelled.

" Why the hell do you get to take him to the dance moneybags!!" Joey shouted that drew the whole class attention.

" Because Yami said it was ok, right Yami" Yami just blushed madly and nodded.

" YAMI...WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HIM, I MEAN COME ON HE'S AS COLD AS STONE" Tea whined

" WHAT!" Kaiba shouted at her.

" No he's not" Yami said in a small voice that drew everybody's attention to Yami.

" He's not" Everybody said in shock.

" No, Seto is the nicest person I've..." he paused and bit him lip." I met in a...really long...time" Yami said in a small voice looking down, with his golden bangs covering his eyes. Everyone looked at him in complete shock and disbelief, except Kaiba, Kaiba just smiled at the adorable blushing boy in front of him.

" Kaiba what do you do to him, you got him thinking crazy" Kaiba just ignored Joey and pulled Yami on his lap which made Yami squeak. Kaiba lifeted Yami's chin up gently with his hand, and at that red eyes met blue ones. They stared at each other until Kaiba tilted his head lowering his face to Yami's. Yami just blushed his eyes squinting and half open still staring at Yami. The lips only inches apart. It was really going to happen, Kaiba and Yami was finally going to kiss but then...

" OUCH!!" Kaiba screamed at Tea, Malik and Joey hit him on the back of his head. Yami just stared at them in shock and said.

" Guys..that wasn't nice"

" Did you actually think we was gonna let that basterd kiss you" Tea said.

" Seto...are you ok" Yami said. Kaiba smiled at Yami and it made Yami's heart stop. Kaiba then picked Yami up by his waist and placed him back on the desk giving him a kiss on the cheek.

" I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU GUYS." Kaiba said in a scary voice as he turned around facing the 3 who hit him. The 3 ran out the classroom with Kaiba running after them yelling.

" COME BACK YOU COWARDS!!" Yami just laughed hystericaly and so did the others except Rapheal and Mahad who were just smiling at Yami.

It was gym Yami's last class but to tell the truth he wasn't feeling ok...actually he felt kind of weak.

" Yami...are you ok" Kaiba said placing a hand on Yami's slightly trembling figure.

" Seto, i'm not feeling so good" Before Kaiba could answer the teacher started talking.

" OK, class today we're doing rope climbing, Mr. Kaiba why don't you go first" Kaiba nodded. They all was wearing black shorts with sleeveless shirts. Except Kaiba was wearing his pants.

" I hope he falls and breaks his ass" Joey said chuckling.

" I heard that Wheeler" Everybody started to laugh but everybody stoped when Kaiba touched the bell on the top of the cieling and jumped down with ease landing on his feet.

" Good job Mr. Kaiba, now who's next, Mr. Moto" Even though Yami was in bad condition he nodded and started to climb up the rope his shorts rising was he went up causing some drooling for some students except Kaiba who was looking at him with an amazed look on his face thinking _' how is he able to climb up the rope in his condition, i have to admit for a small guy he has spirit'_. Yami was almost to the top thinking'_ i'm almost there just a little further'_ He was strugling to reach the bell but his hands couldn't hold him up any longer he let go falling backwards.

" YAMI!!" Everybody screamed ass his body fell backwards.

* * *

Everybody watched ad Yami's body fell backwarsd.

" YAMI!" Yami shut his eyes as he fell backwards thinking _' Seto, help me!!'_ Yami was closing in on the floor and he thought he was done.

Everything went white.

Yami had landed.

He felt himself in strong arms...he felt himself in someones arms and but didn't bother to open his eyes, until he heard that voice..

" Yami" At that Yami opened his eyes and saw the person he wanted to see at that moment, the person he wanted to be next to. It was Kaiba that caught him, carrying him bridal style again. Yami stared up into Kaiba's shining blue eyes, he felt his eyes starting to fill with tears.

" Seto" Yami said as tears came down his cheeks looking up at Kaiba which made Kaiba's heart fill up with warmness and concern.

" Yami..you ok" Kaiba said in a concerned voice.

" Seto..i.." Yami breathed soflty and then fell unconcoius.

Kaiba carried Yami to the nurse and put him down on the bed.

" Mr. Kaiba" The nurse said.

" Yes"

" It seems that we were unable to contact the boys parents, will he be able to go home with you until he wakes"

" Of course" Kaiba said.

" Good" Then the nurse walked out of the room. Kaiba took a chair and pulled it near the bed. Kaiba just stared at Yami's sleeping form and thought he was so adorable and cute when he ws asleep. Kaiba took a hand and rubbed Yami's soft cheek with his thumb smiling at him even though he knew Yami couldn't see him. He gave Yami a kiss on the cheek and after that the bell rang. Kaiba waited until everybody was gone to carry Yami and take him to his limo. He put Yami down gently and climbed in the limo then closed the door.

_I hope Mokuba didn't mess up the house again._ As he thought he was reminded_ Doesn't Yami have a little brother to...damnit...what school is he in...maybe i could go pick him up.._There was only one elementry school in that part of Japan and it was Juliana Public School. When Kaiba arrived at the school he saw a boy. It was a younger version of Yami. Same hair, same eyes, and same skin tone, the only difference was that the boy was shorter than Yami and his eyes were more streched out than Yami's._ 'Whats that boy's name again...Yugi is that it...oh well'. _Kaiba stepped out of the limo, the front yard was empty, Yugi was the only one there, '_ I guess all the other kids went home'_ Kaiba thought as he approached the boy. Yugi eyes looked up from the ground. Yugi was wearing blue jean shorts that reached under his knee and a blue polar shirt that was a little big for him. He looked at Kaiba with fear and shock. When Kaiba finally came up to the boy he bent down on one knee looking into the boys wide eyes and asked in a calm voice.

" Are you Yami's little brother Yugi" Yugi stared at Kaiba a little less frightened and said..

" Yes sir, wh-who are you" He ask nervously. Kaiba smiled nicely causing the boy to loose all his fear and instead filled with confusion.

" I'm a friend Yugi, your brother had a little accident in school and passed out and we couldn't reach your parents to tell them, so you and Yami are going to my house, i'll explain everything to your father in the morning..ok" Yugi smiled and nodded.

" OK!" He said in a more happy voice that reminded Kaiba of Mokuba. Kaiba smiled back and took Yug's hand and headed into the limo.

* * *

When they reached the mansion Yugi eyes widened than they did before.

" WOW!!You live here, It's so big!!"Kaiba laughed at Yugi's remark.

" Yes Yugi, i have a little brother named Mokuba, maybe you to can play while i'll take care of Yami"

" Yaay!" Yugi shouted. Kaiba just smiled and a question came to mind.

" Yugi, if i may ask, do you know why your brother passed out, has he been under some stress lately" Yugi sudden happy face turned into a sad face.

" He's been working so hard to keep up in school and taking care of me and dealing with..." Yugi was gettiing ready to tell Seto about their father but stopped himself. " Anyway yes he's been stressed lately" Kaiba knew Yugi was hiding something from him but he didn't bother to ask.

" Ok then"

" By the way. Mister, whats your name" Kaiba smiled and said...

" You can call me Seto"

When the limo stopped in the garage Kaiba opened the door and carried Yami bridal style while Yugi just looked at him and smiled. As soon as Kaiba opened the door to enter the mansion his hyper active brother came jumping up and down in front of him.

"Hi Seto. How was your day? Did you make any new friends?Did you bring me something? Can i have your cake? Who ya carrying? Is he sleep? Who's that boy standing next to you? Hi I'm Mokuba!. Seto who are they? Is that boy in your arms your boyfriend?.."

"Mokuba!! Be quiet for 2 minutes please"

" Ok" Kaiba then sighed and put Yami down on the couch gently before turning around to his brother answering all his questions.

" Ok...hi Mokuba, my day was fine, yes i made a new friend, no i didn't bring you anything, no you can;t have my cake, i was carrying my friend Yami he passed out today so i brung him here, this is Yami's little brother Yugi".." Hi," Yugi said then Kaiba continued " These are my frineds, and maybe Yami is my boyfriend..does that satify you Mokuba"

" Yep!" Mokuba said cheerfully" Come on Yugi, lets go play video games in my room"

" Ok" Yugi said happily

" Bye Seto" Mokuba said waving bye to his brother as he went up the stairs.

" Bye" Yugi said to, and then the both of them left Kaiba alone with Yami. Kaiba looked at Yami again smiling before picking him again bridal stlye and heading upstairs to his room. When he got to his room he closed the door with his foot and stomped his foot twice to turn n the lights since his hands were busy at the moment. He placed Yami on the bed looking at his beautiful peaceful sleeping form, he started to take off Yami's jacket and shoes, showing his bare arms. Seto smiled and sat next to Yami on the bed kissing him again on the cheek. He started to rub his thumb along Yami's gentle sleeping face, then he leaned downed and whispered in Yami's ear '_Wake up rose'_ He didnt't know why he called Yami rose, maybe because Yami reminded him of a rose, so beautiful and pure but fragile and soft and needed to be tooken care of with care and love. Yami started to wake up and slowly very slowly opened his eyes, only to find those beautiful blue eyes of Seto staring at him with lust and concern.

" Seto..." Yami said softly. He started to sit up and Kaiba took that to his advantage. He took one arm and wrapped it around Yami's waist with the other hand he cupped the back of Yami's head and pushed it gently into his shoulder. Yami shocked at his actions took his arms and placed them on his chest as Kaiba pulled him into a embrace. Yami was blushing but was happy and joyful.

" I thought you'd never wake up, don't scare me like that" Kaiba tried to say in a playful voice put it didn't hid his releif and concern and happiness. Yami looked up from Kaiba's chest into Kaiba's blue eyes.

" Seto" Yami's eyes started to fill with tears, but his tears was filled with happiness even though he didn't smile he just let his mouth open a little. Kaiba couldn't take it anymore, he drew Yami's face closer to his with his hand and tilted his head to the side. Kaiba brushed his lips on Yami's, they just stayed like that for a few seconds, Yami's lips were softer then Kaiba had imagined and Kaiba's was warmer. Kaiba started to nibble on Yami's bottom lip which caused Yami to release a slight moan from his mouth, Kaiba brushed his tounge agaist Yami's soft untoched lips begging for an entrence, Yami parted his lips slowly and Kaiba slid his warm tounge into Yami's mouth, swirling their tounges around each others moiths savoiring the taste of one another, Kaiba easliy won dominace over the kiss but Yami didn't mind, he didn't mind at all. Kaiba then parted for a few seconds catching his breath until kissing Yami again sliding his tounge into Yami's mouth, Yami wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck from there current position on his chest, Kaiba layed Yami down on the bed still kissing him passionalty, Kaiba took his hand and put it up Yami's tight shirt and started rubbing and playing with his nipple which caused a rather loud moan from his throat, but his lips still connected which Kaiba's swaping spit and tasting each other, Yami was so happy that he let the tears he was holding back roll down his cheeks. He held Kaiba close to him body not letting and space between them. Kaiba was caught in Yami's taste so much he forgot that his brother and Yami's brother was in the house. Kaiba then took his hand from Yami's nipple leaving it pink and hard, and put his arm around Yami's body trying to get closer contact. Yami felt Kaiba's member through his pants and it brushed up against his causing him to get hard, they still had not stop kissing yet and was in no mind ready to stop. Kaiba slid his hand down Yami's pants stroking his member. Yami started to moan " Seto..." Yami said exchausted while Kaiba stroked Yami in steady paced. Yami moaned over and over and said Seto's name a few times..." Seto..mfft" He said as he felt Seto kiss him passionaltey again. They didn't want this moment to end at all. Kaiba then stroked Yami harder which caused Yami to arch his back in pleasure his cheeks turning redder as he moaned, Kaiba started to kiss Yami's neck sucking in it gently and nibbling on it leaving a hickey. Yami's pants had sliped off him a little bit leaving them and his boxers in the middle of his thigh. " Seto..." Kaiba kissed Yami again and Yami was moaning loudly which their brothers started to hear as they were passing by the door.

" Seto.." Mokuba said knocking on the door making the two of them stop what they was doing immedialtly. Kaiba stared at Yami in a '_oh shit'_ way. Kaiba kissed Yami one more time before putting the blankets around Yami which covered his body from his chest and down. Kaiba got up fixing his hair and everything. He went to the door and opened it.

" Yes Mokuba" with a calm voice.

" I heard noises is everything ok"

" Yeah, Yami is just having a bad dream...thats all"

" Oh...ok..well me and Yugi are going to bed night Seto"

" Night!" Yugi shouted cheerfully.

" Goodnight you to" At that he closed the door, and headed back to Yami.

" You picked up Yugi too" He said with a thankful expression on his face.

" Yeah, you wouldn't think that i would leave him" He said sitting down on the bed close to Yami. At that Yami's eyes sparkled and he kissed Kaiba passionalty on his lips. He then whispered in Kaiba's ear.

" Thank you Seto" Kaiba just smiled and said.

" Your welcome now we better get some sleep so tomorrow we can go tell your father about you staying at my house, i'm sure he'll understand"

" Yea" Yami said in a sad voice but he smiled again when Kaiba kissed him on the lips again.

" Goodnight" he said as he crawled in bed with Yami.

" Goodnight Seto" Then Kaiba turned off the light and pulled Yami close to him in his arms.

**_Yaay!!This took 6 hours to write!!Review please!!_**


	6. Please read its important

_**Hi every body Juicy Strawberrie here...listen i'm srry but i might not be able to update in awhile. My neighborhood is having a black out. I'm at my friends house writing this on his computer. Until the black out finishes i will have no access to the computer. Im so sorry..i hope u can all forgive me. I don't mean to make you wait. Thank you. - .- sigh**_


	7. Chapter 5: Memories and New Beginings

_**Yaay...we got power back!! Sorry for the wait...enjoy!! Warning this chapter contains attemps of rape but dnt wirry Yami doesn't get raped. **_

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Memories and Beginings_**

_**Yami's Dream** _

_" Yami!!get your ass down here!!" Jordan yelled with anger. Yami heard this and stared at Yugi's worried eyes._

_" I'll be right back Yugi" Yami said as he left Yugi in his room, locking the door behind him. Yami walked down the stairs into the living room and just stopped at the entrance._

_" Yes, Jordan" Yami answered in a dull voice._

_" Come here" Jordan said. Obidently Yami walked over to Jordan, standing beside him while Jordan stared at the T.V sitting in his chair, tapping his foot._

_" Go get me a beer" Jordan commanded._

_' What ever happened to please' Yami thought. " Sure thing" Yami said. He went over to the refridgerator and bent over to get Jordans beer. He then felt a pair of cold rough hands grab his waist. He jumped at the touch and quickly turned around, escaping the others grip._

_." You really shouldn't drink beer Yami, it might do some bad damage to your body" His uncle Gerald said._

_" The beer isn't for me Gerald, its for Jordan" Yami replied._

_" Are you allowed to call your father by his first name?" Gerald asked stepping closer backing Yami up against the refridgerator._

_" He doesn't want me calling him father or dad, and i don't want to either since he never actually did anything for me since i was born, to him, I'm not considered his son, but i don't care, i like it better that way" Yami said as he walked away from Gerald who stared at him with an evil grin on his face. As Yami approached Jordan he held out the beer and said_

_" Here's your beer Jordan" He said in a respectful tone. Jordan looked at him with a smile, the first one he'd seen since he was born. Yami was getting suspicous._

_" Thank you son" Jordan said in a calm voice. ' What the hell happened to him' Yami thought as he nodded. He started to walk away but a hand grabed his wrist before he left._

_" Come here boy" Jordan said in another wierd voice. Yami stared at Jordan for a few second, then he walked closer to Jordan until he was right next to him again, Jordan's hand still on his wrist. Yami looked at Jordan with wonder and fear. Jordan pulled Yami on his lap and held his waist so that he can't escape._

_" J-Jor-Jordan!!, what are you doing!" Yami asked scared out of his mind trying to get off Jordan's lap._

_" Stop moving boy" Jordan said in a threatening and calm low voice. At that Yami stopped moving but his hands were put into fist and on Jordans chest keeping distance from him. Jordan looked in Yami's fearful and worried eyes and smiled at it. He leaned closer and placed a kiss on Yami's ear making Yami shudder and shut his eyes._

_" You have the same eyes as your mother, you know that right" Jordan whispered in Yami's ear. Yami made another attemp to get away but Jordan just held him tighter with one arm while his other tried to make his hand down to Yami's manhood._

_" Jordan...s-stop, I'm your son. I'm not mom, please...sto-"_

_" shhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Jordan said. " I don't care," Yami was on the verge of crying when Jordan squezzed Yami's member causing him to cry out in pain._

_" I know very well your a man Yami, also my son, but i really don't care, you are just as dumb and stubborn as your mother" He said moving his hand away from Yami's member and stuffing one of his fingers in Yami's mouth. That made the tears that Yami was holding back roll down his soft cheeks._

_" Do you see how good you taste" He said stuffing his finger further in Yami's mouth. He pulled his finger out and stuffed one of his fingers into his own mouth also tasting Yami. " Tasty indeed, that rich virgin taste" Jordan said placing kisses on Yami's neck._

_" Jordan, stop please, i don't want this.." Yami said in a weak and pleading voice. With that Jordan stopped his attacks at Yam's neck and smirked again whispering in his ear._

_" I think i wanna keep that virgin taste a little longer...eh" He said, and at that Yami got off Jordans lap and ran to his room, crying and sobbing. Yami shut his door leaned on it as he sunk to the ground, holding his knees, up a little. Yugi heard this and went through his little door in his closet that he and Yami only knew of. The little door connect Yami's room to Yugi's room so that whenever Yugi was in trouble he'll just crawl ti Yami's room for safety._

_" Yami, whats wrong, what did Jordan do to you" _

_" Its ok, Yugi just go back to your room and lock your door, I'm going to take a shower, ok" Yugi nodded and said_

_" Ok" and went to hug his brother after._

_" Goodnight Yami, i love you" Yami hugged him back and said._

_" I love you to Yugi now go to sleep ok, but don't forget to lock your door"_

_" Its already locked"_

_" Ok, good boy, night Yugi" At that Yugi went back to his room. Yami sighed and got up and made his way to the bathroom. He slowly removed his clothes and turned on the shower. He went in taking his strawberrie sented body wash as he washed himself off with his rag. He was trying to get off all dirtyness he felt when Jordan touched him and it was working. Yami then started to wash his hair when he heard his door open. Yami snapped his eyes open and called out..._

_" Yugi! is that you" no answer. He stepped out the shower and peeked his head out of the door to look around the room. His room looked the same and his door was closed. He then concluded that he must be hearing things. So he shut his door leaving it cracked open a little and went back in the shower making sure to close the shower door. He started washing his hair and rinsed out all his shampoo. He was getting ready to wash his hair out again then all of the sudden the lights went out._

_" AHHH!!" Yami shreeked. " Why now of all times" Yami thought the lights had gone out, he got out of the shower to find a flashlight when he noticed that the light didn't go out. Someone had turned off his bathroom light_

_" OH...my...lord" He said. He knew something was wrong he grabbed the towel hanging above him and held it in front of himself. He made his way out of the shower quickly running to the bathroom light to turn it on. Once the light was on he felt a pair of arms wrap forcefully around his waist. Yami shreeked again as the person licked the back of Yami's neck with his hand grabbing his member. _

_" GET THE HELL OFF ME!!" He yelled at the person jabbing one of his elbows into the mans ribbs. The man released Yami, letting him fall on the floor. Yami looked up and saw the person who attacked him._

_" Gerald, what the hell is your problem" Gerald said nothing he just lifted his head up and smiled, his eyes were green and stared evily and grinned wider._

_" G-Gerald" Yami said in a worried tone of voice. He knew what he was planning, he knew what Gerald wanted, and he knew that he had to stop it from happening. Gerald then straightened his back and started stepping closer to Yami his black hair covering one of his eyes._

_" Get away from me, I'm warning you" Yami said staring at Gerald dangerously, but Gerald ony found that amusing, his prey trying to get away. _

_" I said get AWAY!!" Yami screamed as he threw the garbage can at him, he tried to get passed Gerald and head for the door but his attempts failed as Gerald grabbed his wrist and pinned him on the bathroom floor._

_" You can't get away from me Yami, so don't try and accept whats going to happen, keep struggling and its just going to get more painful" Gerald said holding Yami's wrists above his head with one hand, his other hand trying to get Yami's legs to open._

_" Stop it!!" Yami struggled and fought but Gerald punched his hips with made Yami open his legs slightly and Gerald pushed himself between Yami. Yami whimpered at the movement._

_" Your mine now" Gerald whispered in his ear. Yami coud not believe what was happening. Yami started to cry and weep, he was getting ready to start pleading, asking for him to not do this to him. But then he relized that he was not going to let himself be tooken control of, he wasn't going to let his innocence be taken from him, and he wasn't going to let Gerald use him as his pleasur toy. With that Yami bit Geralds shoulder which made Gerald jump up and Yami got one of his legs and kneed Gerald in his ribs 3 times. Gerald let go of Yami's wrists and Yami took that oppitunity to punch Gerald in the face 3 times._

_" YOU LITTLE BITCH" Gerald back slaped Yami which made Yami lean back in pain and as soon as Gerald was getting ready to put his plan in motion again a voice came threw the door._

_" WHATS GOING ON HERE!" Yami and Gerald looked up to see Jordan. Jordan was fumming when he saw what position Gerald had Yami in. Jordan looked at Yami's teary eyes and knew that Gerald was responsible, for his tears._

_" Jordan, look...do you see what this little bitch did to me!" Gerald was getting ready to slap Yami again, Yami shut his eyes waiting for the blow. But Jordan's hand caught his just in time._

_" How DARE you lay your FILTHY HANDS ON HIM!" Jordan shouted. Yami stared at Jordan with shock and relief. He never thought that out of all people Jordan woud be the one to help him. Ever._

_" But j-j-Jordan...I thought that you..."_

_" YOU THOUGHT WRONG, WHOEVER SAID YOU HAD PERMISSION TO TOUCH HIM, THATS MY PREVILGE ONLY!!" Jordan yelled at him and then punched Gerald in the face. Yami stared in shock._

_" Yami..." a small and soft voice came from behind Jordan._

_" Yugi...come here sweetie" Yami said. Yugi ran over to his brother and hugged him tighty, sobbing._

_" Why are they fighting"_

_" Because Gerald tried to do something bad to me, but don't worry, everythings ok now" Yami said rubing Yugi's back._

_" You listen to me and you listen to my clostly Gerald" Jordans eyes were lit with anger and rage and hatred." If you ever touch my son again i will surely have you killed, don't you DARE touch him ever again,DO YOU HEAR ME!!" Jordan said._

_" Y-y-yes Jordan" Gerald said nervously._

_" Good...now get the hell out of my sight, you are not allowed anywhere near Yami"_

_" B-but Jordan"_

_" OUT!! NOW!!" Gerald ran out of the room as fast as he could. Yami just stared at Jordan, amazed of how he just saved him, he thought that Jordan didn't care about him, but i guess there's some good in him after all._

_" Um..." Yami started to say drawing Jordans attention. Jordan's hair was all blond( sorry for the wait, i just relized i never descrbed Jordan) not red or black, his blond hair was long, it went down to the bottom of his neck not reaching his shoulders, his blond bangs covered his eyes( its a little something like Kaibas bang). His eyes were brown( no his father does not look like joey) and he had a well built body. _

_" Thank...you J-Jordan" Jordan smiled and bent down in front of Yami, he pulled one of Yami's bang behind his ear and whispered..._

_" Wake up Yami" Yami was confused at first but then..._

**_End of Yami's dream/flashback_**

* * *

" Yami wake up" Yami knew that voice, he slowly opened his eyes to see Blue eyes staring at him. He then relized that it was all a dream and he was still with Kaiba.

" Well, well, took you long enough to wake sleepy head" Kaiba said with a smile on his face. Yami stared into Kaiba's eyes, and before he knew it he started to cry. Kaiba looked at him with concerned eyes. Yami was laying on his back his arms on his chest while Kaiba was resting his head in his hand looking down at Yami. Kaiba took one of his hands and whipped away his tears on his face, cupping his cheek softly looking at his watery beautiful crimson eyes.

" Yami, what happened, are you ok, did i do something wro-" Kaiba never finished his sentence because Yami threw his arms around Kaiba's neck and pulled him on top of him. Kaiba was tooken back by the action but wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. Yami was weeping and sobbing in Kaiba's shoulder, which made Kaiba's concern triple.

" Yami...whats wrong" Kaiba asked again.

" Seto...oh...Seto...please don't leave me" Yami said in a worried, fearful, and pleading voice. Kaiba's eyes widened in shock and he lifted up a little to look in Yami's eyes. Yami's eyes were watery and his crimson orbs was wiggling back in forth in his eyes, tears running down his face. Kaiba kissed Yami's tears from both cheeks away. He then looked into his eyes again, then Kaiba took one of his hands, put it behind Yami's head and led him into a passionate, loving, heated kiss. Kaiba's lips was brushed up against Yami's soft ones. Yami slowly closed his eyes along with Kaiba's enjoying their momment. Kaiba brushed his tounge against Yami's lips, asking him to open his mouth a little. Yami opened his mouth a little and Kaiba gently pushed his tounge in Yami's mouth, making Yami moan in pleasure. Kaiba moved his tounge back and forth in Yami's mouth, Yami was sucking on Kaiba's tounge. Yami moved one of his hands from Kaiba's neck to the back of Kaiba's hair and ruffled his hand threw his brown locks of hair. Yami stopped crying as they continued for a good 5 minutes. Kaiba then pulled away, both pf them gasping for air. Kaiba then stared into Yami's eyes. Yami looked up and gave Kaiba an ' i love you' look. Kaiba smiled and said...

" Yami, i will never leave you, never, the only way that i will ever make me leave you is death, thats the ony thing,what will ever make you think that i would" Kaiba said in a loving voice as he played with Yami's hair.

" I'm sorry"

" Don't be" Kaiba said. Kaiba rolled on his back and pulled Yami on his chest.

" Yami"

" Yes...Seto"

" What was you dreaming of" Yami eyes flashed wide and looked up at Kaiba.

" Why do you ask"

" Because you were crying and saying 'stop' in your sleep...did...did someone try to hurt you in the past" Yami just dug his head further into Kaiba's chest.

" Yami.." Yami just wanted to shrink as small as he could. He wasn't ready to tell Kaiba. He trusted him, but he just found it hard to tell him, because he was so scared. Kaiba then took his hand and lifted Yami's chin up slightly to look into his eyes. Kaiba saw the fear, hurt, and depression in his eyes. His eyes were screaming 'help' but his mouth didn't let him say it. Kaiba kissed Yami slighty one more time and said...

" Yami, did something bad happen, did someone hurt you" Kaiba asked. Yami burried his head in Kaiba's chest and slighty...nodded. Kaiba's eyes widened and narrowed in anger_' how dare they, hurting my Yami they will pay' _Kaiba thought. He then sat up and wrapped his arms around Yami's thin body and held him close. Rubbing his back and kissing his forehead in the process. Yami started to cry again but he didn't sobb...he weeped slighty.

" Who was it?" Yami eyes widened at Kaiba's question. Yami then shrunk into Kaiba's arms.

" Yami, who hurt you, i swear on my great grandfathers grave they will pay" Kaiba said as he looked into Yami's crimson eyes.

" Yami.."

" Please..." Yami said. He bowed his head averting Kaiba's eyes his hands clenched together on his chest.

" huh..." Kaiba asked confused. Yami prayed to god that Kaiba woudn't hate him from what he was getting ready to say.

" Seto...please...don't ask me that right now" Kaiba looked at him in concern.

" Please Seto..i can't answer it..it's just to hard for me to answer right now, I..." Yami paused and started weeping more tears coming down his face. Kaiba pulled him into another warm embrace, holding him tightly.

" It's ok Yami, it's alright...I'm here with you" Yami dugg his nails in Kaiba's blue shirt.

" I'm sorry Seto...I'm so sorry!"

" Yami...don't apologize...you did nothing wrong...its ok if you don't want to talk about it...it might be to hard on you...so it's not your fault, your just not ready, I'm not pushing you to tell me, you will when your ready to open up, ok" Yami looked up and stared into Kaiba's soft warm ocean blue eyes. He lost himself into them for a momment before wrapping his arms around Kaiba's neck once again and kissing him loving. Kaiba did the same, his arms tightening around Yami's waist. Yami felt so loved and wanted in Kaiba's arms. He felt like he was in his mother's arms again, so soft, so loving, so proctective and the person holding him so kind. Yami felt like he did so long ago...but except this time he was in the arms of his lover. Kaiba was the only one who understood him, who didn't see him as just some pleasure toy, who didn't see him as just eye candy, Kaiba saw what other people couldn't see, a lonley soul who needed love in it's life, a broken spirit who needed repairing, and a amazing, sweet, kind, and loving person who can do much more than just sit there and be beautiful, and he loved Kaiba so dearly because of that. Yami then broke apart for the need of air. He stared in Kaiba's ocean blue eyes again, tears still coming down his face but he had a smile on his face. A bright smile that lit up the whole room and made Kaiba's heart melt. Kaiba smiled back at his crimson eyed lover. Yami then lifted himself up a little and whispered in something in Kaiba's ear.

" I love you...Seto" As he said that more tears came down his face and he buried his face in Kaiba's shoulder. Kaiba arms still held him around his waist and he said back.

" I love you as much as well Yami" Yami smiled agaiin and purred when Kaiba licked his ear lobe.

" Well...it's 9:00..way to early to be up"Kaiba said.

" But what about school" Yami said in a worried tone. Kaiba chuckled and replied back...

" Yami, love, today is Saturday"

" ohhh...My dad must of left work an hour ago, he won't be home till 9 oclock at night"

" Well that means that you might have to stay longer huh" Kaiba said as he gave Yami a kiss on his cheek.

" Seto"

" Yes Yami"

" Can we go back to sleep, i don't think that I'll have anymore nightmares" Kaiba chuckled and said...

" Anything for you love" Yami smiled and Kaiba layed down pulling Yami on his chest as they both went back to sleep in each others arms. Again.

* * *

**_YES!!I'M DONE!!WITH THIS CHAPTER!! Review pretty please!!_**


	8. Chapter 6: Breakfast Fun

**_

* * *

_**

Next Chapter yaaay!! Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter :Breakfast Fun _**

**_Kaiba's Pov_**

It's been a week since Yami came into my life, and for some strange reason he's gotten closer to my heart than anybody else either than my brother, my brother is the only one that had ever made it through my heart. So how can this boy make his way through me in only a week. _Maybe I'm getting soft._ But for some reason i find myself drawned to him. It seems that he's...whats the word...special..._Yeah thats it...he's special.._But in a loving and intelligent way. He has the ability to ease someones mind with only a look, and he can easily bring girls and boys down to their knees doing any he wants, but he doesn't he doesn't use people's weakness for his own benifit, and he's so comforting to be around, just the sight of him or even standing next to him makes me calm even if i'm in one of my baddest moods..._What is he, some kind of goddess..._ But i have to admit...i don't want him to ever leave my life...but i do wish that he can open up a little more it would really help.._OMG i sound like Mokuba giving myself the open up lecture..._But...what really bothers me is why anyone would try to hurt him, he's so intelligent, so talented, so beautiful there's is just possibly noone could be so cold hearted to hurt such a gentle and sweet creature..._Thats just maddness!!...i will make sure that person pays..but i just wish that i had a clue of who it was...ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG...this is so complicated!!...Hopefully he'll tell me soon..._

**_Normal Pov_**

Kaiba was in his bed under his silky blue sheets still sleeping silently hardly making any noise. Yami was already up, standing and staring at Kaiba's sleeping form. _Wow he really must be tired...i hope i didn't stop him from sleeping last night...i'll go take a shower and see if he's up when i come out._ Yami went to take a nice warm shower, Kaiba woke up a few minutes after.

_hmmmmm...Where's Yami..._Kaiba got up and streched. He looked around the whole room with his blue and bright eyes. He was still a little sleepy and couldn't hear very well because of his tired state. He got up and was getting ready to head out the room when he heard a sudden shreek come from somewhere in his room.

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!" That caused Kaiba to jump backward from his door and head for the bathroom where he heard the shreek. He open the door and said..

" Yamik u ok -...oof!" Yami jumped right out the bathroom running into Kaiba knocking him down on the floor, with a naked Yami on top of him. _Thank god he's wearing a towel. _Yami was covered with a towel but it wasn't wrapped around his body, it was holded by his fist up to his chest covering most of his front. His head was smushed into Kaiba's shoulder breathing rather hard. He brung his head up and looked at Kaiba with his frightened crimson eyes.

" Seto...there's a...there's a rat in the BATHROOM!!" Yami shouted. Kaiba looked at him for a good moment and said..

" Ok...show me where u saw it" Yami immediatly got up took Kaiba's hand and headed towards the cabinet where all the towels and shampoo was. He opened it and pointed at the small furry ball of fur on the towel. Kaiba just smiled, he wanted to laugh but he didn't want to hurt Yami's feelings.

" Yami, that is not a rat, it's a hamster" Kaiba said picking up Mokuba's hamster and placing it in his hand. " See,"

" Ohh...I've never seen a hamster before" Yami said petting it. Kaiba was getting ready to answer but he noticed something about Yami that he didnt notice before. He was half naked. Kaiba stared at the boy in astonishment. He claimed to himslef he never saw anything more beautiful. Yami had beautiful peachy skin( its like tan but a little lighter)and was reflecting the sunlight coming threw an near by window. It made Yami's skin look like a delicate piece of glass and not ment to be touched, his chest was flat but not too skinny and his nipples were a light pink, Kaiba adored the way his hips were curved into the towel down to his well shaped thighs and legs, his knees was a little red from falling but it would soon recover from that, but the most thing that brung out his body was his eyes, hair, and lips. Kaiba loved his eyes the most, his eyes shined with innocence and passion all the time, and kaiba loved that about him. But he did notice a few scars on his body, but he didn't noticed that Yami was aware of his staring.

" Seto" Yami asked in an umcomfortable voice. Kaiba smiled and wrapped an arm around Yami's waist and pulled him close. Yami accidently dropped the towel he was holding at Kaiba's sudden movement. " You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you" Yami eyes went wide and he started to blush. " S- Seto...I..mmfft" Kaiba connected his lips with Yami's cutting him off from what he was saying. He took his other arm and wrapped it around Yami's waist joining the other one that was already there. Yami then put his hands on Kaiba's shoulders as Kaiba started deepening the kiss. Kaiba brushed his tounge against Yami's lips softly and shoved it in his mouth genty which made Yami give off a moan. Kaiba put his hands on Yami's thighs rubbing his nice soft skin, he grabbed the back of his thighs lifting him a little so he can pick him up, Yami noticed this and he immedaitly stoped the kiss and started gasping for air.

" What's wrong" Kaiba asked in a worried tone looking down at Yami.

" Umm...S- Seto"

" Yeah"

" I don't want to be a pain but...i feel like we're going a..."

" Go on...you can tell me" Yami takes a deep breath.

" Well...i think we're going ...a... little too...umm...fast" Yami said in a low voice looking away from Kaiba's eyes. Kaiba smiled and hugged him tighter with his hands back on his waist.

" Oh love...is that all...its ok...i understand...we'll take it slower from now on ok" Yami smiled and looked up at Kaiba.

" k...thank you Seto" Kaiba smiled and took his thumb to rub Yami's cheek. He stared into Yami's beautiful crimson eyes.

" Yami...you don't need to thank me...i dnt want you feeling uncomfortable, i want you to feel at ease when your with me, I'll do anything to make you feel loved and happy as long as your with me, and thats a promise" Kaiba kissed Yami's cheek and before he knew it Yami's eyes started to water.

" Seto..."

" Yes"

" I love you" Yami said as he pressed his lips against Kaiba's.

" I love you too, my little rose"

" Ummm...Seto"

" Yea"

" Question...what happened to the hamster" Kaiba's eyes went wide and then he said.

" Ahh...gotdamnit!"

* * *

**_Kaiba's Pov_**

After 20 minutes of looking for that Ra damn hamster _uuugg...i have to get a better cage for that thing.._Me and Yami went downstairs to find Mokuba and Yugi looking for the hamster.

" CHUBBY!!" Mokuba screamed

" Chubbikins, where are you!" Yugi screamed.

" If your looking for your hamster he's right here in my hand" I said with a smirk on my face. Me and Yami was on the top of the stairs.

" Chubbie!!"

" Yami!!" Yugi shouted. Mokuba ran up to me taking his hamster and hugging me so tight i swear my face turned blue, thanking me a milloin times. Yugi ran up to Yami and tackled him to the floor. Yami laughing his head off while Yugi hugged him sayin ' i missed u so much, i thought you were in a coma'.

" Im fine Yugi, did you thank Seto for picking you up yesterday"

" Yep!! Did you" Yugi said making Yami blush. _He looks so irristable when he blushes._

" Umm...yea"

" So your Yami the boy Seto's gotta crush on huh...hi I'm Mokuba but you can call me Mokie"

" Hello Mokuba nice to meet you" Yami said. I swear i wanted to choke that little brat until he turned purple for sayin that. But i pushed my anger towards my brother away and asked.

" So what do you guys want for breakfast"

" Bacon and eggs" Mokuba screamed.

" Pancakes!!" Yugi screamed after. I turned to Yami and asked him in a seductive voice.

" And what would you like, Yami" Yami face turned bright red as Yugi and Mokuba laughed thier heads off.

" Uhh...pancakes will be fine..thank you."

" So its bacon and eggs for the Kaiba's and pancakes for the Mouto's" I said.

" YAMI!!YAMI...can you make your blueberrie pancakes you used to make for me...please!!" Yugi asked.

" Sure"

" I want some too!!" I heard my greedy brother say.

" But your eating bacon and eggs Mokuba" I said.

" Who said I can't have both"

" Ok...how about everybody gets bacon, eggs, and pancakes" Yami said.

" Works for me" Mokuba answered.

" Yaay!!" Yugi said.

" Ok but i want to see everything eatin on those plates" I added on. And then me and Yami started cooking.

**_Normal Pov_**

Kaiba and Yami was starting to cook. Yami was making blueberrie pancakes, while Kaiba made bacon and eggs.

" Yugi, Mokuba how many pancakes do you guys want"

" 4!!"

" 7!!" Mokuba said.

" Ok..in that case make it 6 please!!" Yugi said.

" I can't beieve how much they eat, but never gain any weight" Kaiba said. Yami chuckled at his sudden comment.

" Well, they're growin boys" Yami said reaching for the pancake mix. Kaiba saw that Yami was struggling to get it and Kaiba cursed himself for putting it on the highest shelf.

" Here let me get it" Kaiba said walking behind Yami and grabbing the box, while brushing his body against Yami. Yami flinched at the touch and thought '_OMG...Was that his...his...' _Yami blushed and turned around taking the box from Kaiba.

" Thanks" He said and got back to his cooking. Kaiba was dying on the inside. He wanted to hold Yami so badly, just to feel him in his arms again, to kiss his soft tender lips, to taste his mouth again, he found himself so drawn to the boy he started going madd. Kaiba just stared at Yami while he got on with cooking. Sooner or later Kaiba did the same.

After an half an hour the food was finally ready.

" Ok you two, breakfast is ready" At that Yugi and Mokuba came out of nowhere screamin yaay and sat down at the table. Mokuba's stuffed about 8 pancakes, 5 slices of bacon and alot of eggs on his plate and Yugi put six pancakes, 4 slices of bacon and alot of eggs on his plate, Kaiba only put 4 pancakes, 3 slices of bacon and a few eggs on his plate, while Yami had 4 pancakes, 2 slices of bacon and a few eggs on his plate.

" Ok...i don't wanna see no left overs...you hear that Mokie"

" Yea yea...whatever" Mokuba drowned his plate with syrup from the bowl in the middle of the table, then passing it to Yugi when he was done.

" Uggh...Mokuba thats is to much syrup" Kaiba said.

" It is not"

" Mokuba I can smell it from all the way over here, and let me remind you that sryup is not suppose to have a strong SMELL"

" Whatever"

" I swear your gonna end up with high blood pressure" Kaiba said playing with his eggs with the fork before putting it into his mouth.

" Anybody want anything to drink" Yami said.

" Soda!!"

" Milk!!" Yugi shouted.

" Orange juice will be fine for me, thanks Yami" Kaiba said, " Wait a minute, Mokuba why the hell are you gonna drink soda with sryup" Kaiba said to his brother in an annoyed tone.

" Because i want too!!" Yami had already gone and come back with the drinks with an orange juice for himself.

" Mokuba, you do not drink soda with syrup"

" Says who"

" Says me, the one who's older, smarter and ore expiercened"

" Well its too late now" Mokuba said while drinking his soda in 5 big gulps.

" You are not gonna be satified until you wined up in the hasiptal with a damaged brain due to lack of iron"

" STOP GINXING ME!!"

" I not ginxing you I;m just being logical" Yami watched the two bicker at each other while nibbling on his bacon, Yugi just payed them no mind and started eating his food. Yugi and Mokuba was almost done because Mokuba was eating and arguing with his brother at the same time. While Yami was half way threw, he just had 1 in a half pancakes left and a piece of bacon. Kaiba was almost done also.

" You callin me unhealthy, but yet you eat candy, chocolate, and icecream everytime I'm not home"

" LIAR!!You have no proof"

" You forget little brother that i have cameras in this house"

" YOU WERE SPYING ON ME"

" No i was just checking up on you"

" Ok thats it" Mokuba threw his last Pancake at Kaiba's face leaving Kaiba's face covered in syrup._' Oh...lord...im so dead'._

" Mokuba..." Kaiba said in a soft yet scary voice while wiping his face with his hand. " You are so dead!!" Kaiba then threw his orange juice all over Mokuba leaving him there in shock. Yugi was laughing his head off and then Mokuba took Yugi's head and smushed it in his plate leaving his face with eggs and crums of bacn on his face. Yami laughed and thats when Yugi smiled and threw a slice of pancake at him. Yami easliy ducked but kaiba threw his pancake on his head which caused him to yelp.

" AAH!!Seto!!May i remind you these are your clothes I'm wearin" Kaiba kust laughed which gave Yami they oppurntunity to take his pancake and smush it in his face. Mokuba tackled Yugi on the floor tickling him to death. Yami laughed so hard his stomach started to hurt.

" Oh i got your laughs pretty boy" Kaiba said as he ran after Yami with Yugi's milk in his hand. Yami triped and Kaiba fell over him dropping the milk on Yami's head. Yami got from under Kaiba and head back to the table running with an crazy Ceo right on his tail. Yami took the bowl of syrup and put his foot out so that kaiba could fall. Kaiba fell and Yami got on top of him pouring the syrup down Kaiba's pants. Kaiba jumped up which made Yami fall off of him trying to get away. Yami ran upstairs and hid in the nearest room he could find. Kaiba was at the table trying to get the syrup out his pants.

" HAHA!!SETO GOT SYRUP IN HIS PANTS!!" Mokuba shouted.

" Shut up Mokie, imma deal with you once im done with Yami" He said as he ran upstairs to find him.

" Oh Yami!!" Kaiba said in his killer voice.

" Im gonna find you sooner or later so hiding don't matter, you forget this is my house" he said walking down the long hallway. Yami then ran out the closet he was hiding in and ran down the hall.

" There you are!!Get back Here!!" Kaiba yelled as he ran after him. Yami ran into a near by room and closed the door but was pushed back when the door was swung open. Kaiba tackled Yami on the floor, Yami was still laughing crazy even after he was pinned t the floor.

" You know Yami, that wasn't very nice, i guess imma have to punish you" Kaiba then started to tickle Yami which made him laugh even harder.

" PLE--PLEASE!!AHH-STOP!!HAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA- STOP...MY...HAHA..STOMACH HURTS!!"

" Say i' sorry Seto and I'll never pour syrup down your pants again"

" IM..HAHAHA...SORRY SE--TO...AND...HAHA..OH COME ON!!I WONT..POU-HAHAHA..POUR SYRUP...HEHEHAHAHAA,DOWN YOUR PANTS AGAIN!!"

" Good boy" Kaiba stoped tickling him and placed a sweet passionate kiss onhis lips. Yami responded with just as much passion still giggling a little.

" OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" They heard Yugi and Mokuba say. They looked at their brothers and was getting ready to eplain when..

" Yaaay!!Yami and Seto Kissed!!" Yugi said.

" It about time...i was waiting for this the whole morning"

" Seto...how old is your bro-" Kaiba just kissed Yami again on the lips and held his body close to his as Yami held on to his neck, sharing their french kiss, making it last as long as possible.

" OK YOU 2!!COME ON WE NEED SHOWERS!!Unless you 2 wanna take a shower together" Mokuba said.

" That sounds like a good idea" Kaiba said as he pulled Yami to his feet and started removing his shirt.

" I was KIDDING!!AHH..YUIGI COME ON LETS GET OUT OF HERE" Mokuba screamed as he pulled Yugi away from them.

" Well that was a fun morning dont ya think" Kaiba said.

" Yup...lets do it again at luch" Kaiba chuckles and said.

" Ok" And he pulled Yami into a kiss and went off to take a shower.

**_I know this is torture...but i really didn't have alot of time for it..i got big test to study for..sorry hope you liked it..tell me what you think._**


	9. Chapter 7: Some of the Truth

**_Hey ppl...sorry for the wait..i've been under alot of stress lately, so i apologize 4 makin u guyz wait...enjoy, and tell me if you like the story so far because if you don't i can always start a new one. Oh and i made a mistake... Yugi is 12 and Mokuba is 13._**

**_Chapter 7: Some of the Truth_**

After Kaiba and Yami scared off Mokuba and Yugi they had a little time for themselves after. **_Warning, boy on boy scene next_**

Yami was in the shower again, washing off all the stickyness and syrup on him with the shower jell that Kaiba gave him. _Mmmmm...it smells like strawberrie and flowers. _Yami's entire body was covered in soap suzz while he washed himself with a sponge. Kaiba came in a few minutes later with his lower half wrapped in a towel. Kaiba smiled at Yami making him blush madly more than he ever did before. Kaiba then walked up to him dropping his towel and entering the shower with Yami sliding the shower door closed. Yami looked down at his feet still blushing and Kaiba took that chance to wrap his arms around Yami's body.

" You know Yami...that wasn't very nice what you did to me earlier" He said while lifting Yami's chin forcing him to look at him. " And you need to be punished" Yami eyes widened.

" Kaiba..mffffff" as Kaiba's lips meet Yami's in passionate bruising kiss. Kaiba slid his tounge in Yami's mouth while his hand went down to Yami's member causing him to gasp and lean back on the wall. Kaiba tore his lips from his lover's and started to suck on his neck.

" Se- to...ahh...come on...mo-kub-a..and Yu-gi...ahh...is still..in the...house" Kaiba smirked against his neck and replied.

" The door is locked, and they wouldn't dare come in here after what they witnessed earlier" Kaiba begun to stroke Yami harder.

" ah..Seto" Kaiba lifted his head up and kissed Yami's passionately before whispering in his ear " Just relax" Yami eyes widened and watched Kaiba as he started to lower himself.

" Seto what are y-...ahh...oh god" He said as Kaiba took Yami's member in his mouth and started sucking on it gentle at first but then he sucked harder. Yami never felt anything like it in his life... it was absolutely pleasurable, it was hard for him to stop Kaiba from what he was doing but after a few seconds he finally worked up the courage to speak.

" Oh...god...Seto..I.ahh" Kaiba found this amusing and he started to suck harder. Yami started panting harder his cheeks were bright red and his body wet from the shower water.

" Seto...please stop..i...ahh..i don't wanna go to fast...ahhh!!" He said as he released into Kaiba's mouth. Kaiba swallowed Yami's release and stood back up to suck on Yami's neck.

" Seto...please, s-stop..ahh..Seto" Kaiba immediatly stopped what he was doing and kiss Yami fully on the mouth.

_Crash!!_

Kaiba interupted the kiss as soon as he heard that.

" What was that" Kaiba asked.

" I- I don't know"

" Stay here" Kaiba left the bathroom and grabbed his robe from the hanger and went downstairs.

" Mokuba!! Yugi!!"

" Seto!!" Kaiba turned his attention to his brother who's leg was bleeding badly, and Yugi who was bent down next to Mokuba crying. Kaiba's eyes widened in fear and he ran to his brother quickly.

" Mokuba! What happened!!" He said picking him up and walking over to the couch placing him on his lap.

" We.." Yugi started to say. " We were playing catch and I...I hit the vase behind Mokuba by an accident and it fell on his leg before he got away!" Yugi said sobbing.

" Yugi.."

" It all my fault!! I mess up everything, i wasn't paying attention, Im so sorry Mokuba!! Im so sorry.."

" Yugi calm down.." Kaiba started to say.

" I'm so sorry Mokuba! Please don't hate me please!!" Yugi shutted his eyes and he fell to his knees crying and sobbing.

" Yugi"

" What happened" Kaiba attention went to Yami standing on the of the stairs, he was wearing a silk red robe simlar to Kaiba's blue one except Kaiba's was made of wool.

" Omg, Mokuba are you ok"

" Yami can you get me the first aid kit from the Kitchen"

" Sure" Yami ran into the kitchen and came out with the first aid kit and gave it to Kaiba.

" Is he going to be ok"

" I don't know" Yami then walked over to Yugi and picked him up.

" Yugi whats wrong"

" It all my fault, i threw the ball, and...it hit the VASE!! If it wasn't for me Mokuba wouldn't be hurt!!" Yami placed Yugi's head on his shoulder and started to rub his back.

" Shhhh...its ok it was an accident"

" I'm so stupid!! I'm a diasater!!"

" Yugi, do not talk like that! You are not a disater, it was an accident" Kaiba noticed Yami's change in tone he sounded more seroius and hurt.

" Yeah its ok Yugi I'l be alright" Mokuba said smiling at Yugi.

" Ok...i wrapped it in these bandages so it won't hurt that much, so enough playing for today Mokie, Why don't you and Yugi go look at T.V..OK"

"K...Seto" Yugi just nodded and jumped down from Yami's arms while he sat next to Mokuba on the couch and hugged him. Kaiba walked behind Yami and wrapped his arms around his waist.

" Don't they make a cute couple" Yami started to laugh, and then he pulled Kaiba to the kitchen and started to wipe his hands off with a towel from all the blood.

" Wow...u just took a shower and your already dirty again" Kaiba chuckled at his remark but then a question formed in his head. _Why was Yugi acting that way he broke down crying asking Mokuba not to hate hi, i mean it was an accident for goodness sake, he didnt need to have an heart attack over it. I wonder if it has something to do with..._

_"_ Seto" Kaiba was cut out of his thoughts by Yami's voice.

" Sorry just thinking" Kaiba stared at Yami's worried eyes and decided he need to know why.

" Yami, why was Yugi so, hysterical about Mokuba, it was an accident and his wound wasn't even that deep just a cut." Yami's eyes widened and he bowed his head and started to bite his lip.

" Yami" Yami sighed and finally started to talk.

" Some of my fathers family is cruel to me and Yugi, they call me and him mistakesand all kinds of horrible names, i think they hate us becuase we're part egyptain, anyway i remember one day Yugi had to get a glass of wine from the cabinet but he was to small and the wine fell and shattered into pieces, my father was mad and he yelled at Yugi making him cry, thats when i stepped in and told them it wasn't his fault, Yugi was to small to reach the cabinet and they shouldn't of sent him in the first place and then my aunt started arguing with me and called Yugi a walking diaster and every since then thats what most of the family calls him... everytime he does something wrong he either gets yelled at or punished but i'd never let them do that to him, i make sure that Yugi is well protected, and well thats the story, thats why he always acts like that when he does something wrong" Kaiba stared at Yami in concerned eyes. And he brought Yami into an embrace.Yami relaxed in the Ceo's arms and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist. Kaiba rubbed Yami's back and placed a kiss in his head. Yami held on tighter and burried his face into Kaiba's chest. _Just what is with Yami and his family, he seems like a well brought up kid, always smiling and laughing, his innocence is pure, he has a good heart, he's kind, and he's amazing beautiful, i don't get it, how can he and Yugi be a mistake, whats wrong with his family, gosh!! this is all gonna give me a migrain!!_

" Seto" Kaiba looked down at Yami and stared into his ruby eyes, Yami lifted his head and brushed his lips against the other male. Kaiba's grip around Yami's waist tightened and Yami brought his arms up around Kaiba's neck as he was led into a passionate mind blowing kiss. Kaiba lifted Yami up and placed him on the counter as he started to undo the knot on Yami's robe. Kaiba slid his hand to Yami's bare back inside the robe and started to massage his back, then he started to suck on Yami's ear lobe and traveled his tounge down his jaw line and to hids neck.

" Seto.." Yami moaned.

" SETO!!" That time it was Mokuba's voice to yell his name, Kaiba's sighed once again as Yami chuckled and said.

" I think you better get that" Kaiba smiled and started to walk away.

" Ok...but i'll be back" And he left the kitchen. Yami got down from the counter and tied his robe around his waist, he walked over to the sink and poured himself a glass of water and sat down on the stool. He took a sip and started to smile to himself as, he wrapped his hand around his pendant his mother gave him.

" Mother..." He lifted it up and placed a kiss on it " I know he's the one"

* * *

**_Im so sorry this chapter is so short but im on a time limit and my mama dnt like me being on the computer that long...srry please don't hate me. Reviews!!_**


	10. Chapter 8: They Finally Meet

_**Thank you for all your support people, srry 4 the wait, im suffering from writers block. If any of you have any new ideas that can improve my story please review the chapter, i need seroius help ., and if you dnt like this chapter please dnt send any negative comments or send me bad messages, just tell me how 2 improve the story, but i have one rule, i am not putting any rapes in my story, thank you, and enjoy.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 8: They Finally Meet_**

" Mokuba!!Hurry up we don't have all day"

"WAIT!!JUST HOLD ON A MINUTE WE'RE COMING!!" Kaiba slaps his forehead with his hand and sighs. Yami and Kaiba were already standing next to the door getting ready to take Yami and Yugi home.

" I swear this kid, by the time he's done putting his clothes on the polar bears would have already took over the earth" Yami burst out laughing with his hand over his mouth, and Kaiba gives him a questioning glare.

" What!" Kaiba asked confused.

" Polar bears, out of all the animals in the world you choose polar bears to take over the earth" Kaiba face turns a light shade of pink, and looks down at his shoes. Yami approaches him and looks up at him giving him an 'im sorry' look. Kaiba stares at him and then he realizes something.

" Yami, where did you get those clothes" Yami blushes and looks down hoping Kaiba wouldn't notice, but he did. Yami was wearing a tight black turtle neck without sleeves, some black leather pants that had 3 belts over his hips, his same old neck collar and some black shoes.

" Well umm...Mokuba gave them to me, he said you couldn't fit them anymore and well, they fit me perfectly" He said while tugging on the end of his shirt. Kaiba just stared at him '_These are my clothes'_.

" I don't think I even remeber having those clothes," Kaiba said tugging on Yami's shirt.

" Maybe its because you wore that when you were 12 Seto" Yami and Kaiba turned attention to Mokuba and Yugi standing on the top of the stairs, Yugi was wearing a red polo shirt, black jean shorts, and black sneakers, while Mokuba was wearing a striped yellow and blue long sleeve shirt with a blue vest over it, black jeans and blue and white sneakers. Kaiba, well he just wore his regualr battle city outfit.

" You still kept those clothes, that was over 6 years ago"

" Yeah, but hey they came in handy didn't they Yami" Yami blushed and nodded. He then reverted his attention to the floor.

" Am i really that small" Yami said to himself and Kaiba heard it.

" There's nothing wrong with that, i mean look at Mokuba he looks like he swallowed a whale" .Both Yugi and his brother started laughing hysterically.

" HEY I AM NOT FAT SETO!!"

"Yeah, your not, but it was still funny" Kaiba said opening the door "Come on you two, we gotta get going"

"okay"Yugi pipped up and ran next to his brother, whle Mokuba was walking down the stairs calling his brother all kinds of names under his breath. Kaiba just smirked at him as he shut the door.

* * *

All four of them was in Kaiba's limo. Kaiba was looking at Mokuba ranting on about something. While Yami was just holding his hands on his lap, looking kind of nervous for some reason.

_Godd, i swear if i had the power to take things away i would take away Mokuba's right to talk, his voice is echoing throughout the whole limo. _Kaiba then turned his attention to Yami who was staring out the window looking rather sad. _But whats wrong with Yami, he hasn't said a word since he got into the limo, did i do something wrong, is he sick, or is he..._

_" _Hey Seto!!" Kaiba was snapped out of his thoughts at Mokuba's voice.

"What Mokuba"

" Can we stay at Yugi's house for a little while, i want to spend somemore time with him" At that Yugi's eyes widened, and Yami took his attention from the window and stared at Mokuba, his eyes widened as well.

"Ummm..." Yugi started to say. He then looked up at his brother and Yami averted his eyes from Yugi. Kaiba noticed this and placed his hand on Yami's hand.

" Yami" Yami still looked away from everyone, his eyes half open looking down at his hands.

" You'll have to ask my father" Yami said in a low tone of voice.

"Ok!! We'll do that when we get there" Mokuba said and then he led Yugi back into a confersation.

Kaiba took his hand and placed it under Yami's chin so that he can see his eyes. Kaiba noticed that Yami's eyes were'nt as they use to be. His eyes turned into a darker shade of red and filled with sadness, fear, and regret. Kaiba looked at him with a concerned and before Yami noticed a tear had come down his left cheek. Kaiba kissed it away and wrapped his arms around Yami and then asked in his ear...

" What is it" Yami shook his head and put his hands on Kaiba's shoulders as he looked away again.

" Yami"

" Seto" Yami said in a low voice, it almost sounded as if his voice was cracking.

" Yami whats wrong" Kaiba whispered. Yami's body started to tremble and another tear came down his cheek. Kaiba then squeezed Yami closer making him look at him . Kaiba stared into Yami's eyes again as he kissed him softly on the lips. Yami shut his eyes, Kaiba made him feel so care-free and happy, like there was noone there but him and his lover. Yami wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and tried to dominate the kiss by trying to push his tounge in his mouth, Kaiba sucked his tounge in as he tightened his grip around his body.

" Hello...we're still here you know" Mokuba said covering his eyes, Yugi just stared. Kaiba removed his lips from Yami from a moment to say,

" Does it look like we care"

" SETO!!COME ON YOU GOTTA 12 YEAR OLD AND A 13 YEAR OLD IN HERE THAT DOES NOT NEED TO LEARN THE SECRETS OF THE TEENAGE SAME SEX BONDING!!" Yami blushed madly and Yugi fell on the seat laughing like crazy. Kaiba stared at his brother wide eyed.

"Opps...i dnt think i should of said that" Kaiba then gave a devoius glare at Mokuba. Mokuba's face turned a dark purple at his brothers face. He looked like the grinch only he's not green. Kaiba then took his arms from around Yami and stared at Mokuba.

"Mokuba Xavier Kaiba( i gave Mokuba a middle name) you are so dead"

* * *

**_Yami's Pov_**

_I can't believe them two fighting in a limo, sigh, oh well. This is not turning out good, i was going to tell Seto but not like this, i didn't want him to find out this way,but now i have no choice to tell him, my dad is going to act the way he always acts i just know it, nothing never stopped him before. He going to be grabing all over me and touching me, and...i cnt stand this!! I don't want Seto to get the wrong idea, it always happens like that, it happened in Eygpt, i invite my friends over and my dad starts touching me in such ways it made them think the wrong way, and i couldn't even stop him, if i did he would, hurt me even more after they leave, and all these rumors start developing in school, and in the neighborhood, and i loose all my friend because they all think I'm an disgusting slut that has affairs with his father. And its even worse now because we're in a relationship. There has to be another way._

_" _Yami"

" Huh" I look up to find Seto right next to me.

" Are you ok"

" Yeah, I'm fine just a little tired"

" Then you should take a nap"

" How am i suppose to tak-" And before i knew it i was sitting across his lap with his hands around my waist.

" Comfortable" I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes half way.

" Now i am" He smiles.

" Good" I close my eyes and listen to his heart beat. _I feel so warm in his arms, i wish we could stay like this forever_...p_lease god don't let me loose him, i need him in my life to take the pain away,i know he could, he's the only one who can, he's the one i need, and he's the one i want, he's the one i love. But yet i still feel that i don't deserve him, that he deserves someone better than me, someone untouched and pure._

I look up to stare at his face, and those blue eyes are looking right back at me. He places his lips on mine. His lips are so warm and soft everything about him makes me so happy, he pushes his tounge into my mouth as i suck on it consuming as much of it as i can. His hand goes up my shirt to touch my back and i shiver at this gentle warm touch. He massages my back as he pushes his tounge deeper in my mouth, my hand in his chocolate soft sliky hair my other arm around his neck.

_It's like every moment more i spend with him i get stronger, i know im stronger than what i use to be because theres something in me thats dissapearing and is being filled with something better, and im not as innocent as i use to be, i wouldn't have never thought of kissing somebody out of my own will, i use to be scared everytime someone touched me, even sometimes when Yugi tapped use to tapp me from behind, i used to jump and move away from that person as quickly as i culd fearing that they would try to hurt me, but i know that im over coming that fear i first noticed when Rapheal grabbed my waist that time in the classroom, i didn't fear him nor did i push him away i just...sat there. And its all because of Seto. He doen't even know that he's helping me in so many ways, that he saved me frm total depression, that he's giving me what i lost so long ago. All these thing are being done by this one person. He's so...so...perfect. _

I break the kiss to gain some air but it wasn't long before i felt something wet on my neck.

" Seto..." Seto starts nipping and sucking on my neck as his hand found a way to get to my nipple, he starts rubbing it and squeezing it, and before you know it it turn red. Seto lifted my shirt a little more to expose my nipples, he took one of them in his mouth and start sucking on it and nipping it, i start moaning his name. _This is just to good to be real, but it is, this is real, and its happening. This feels so right, so good, like it was meant to happen, and it better because its not happening against my own will, im letting him touch me this way, im letting him dominate me because i want him to, unlike my father who forces me to submitt to him, when im with him i feel so dirty, so disgusted in myself, so helpless, so empty, but when im with Seto i feel so loved, and cared for, and so complete. Im so happy that i was able to stop my father from taking it all the way with me, now i can have Seto as my first, i can have Seto to be the first one the go all the way with me, he's the only one i ever want to hit that forbidden territory. The only one._

"Mr.Kaiba, we have reach the Mouto Residence" Kaiba groans and sighs as he have to cease what we're doing.

"Come on you two, we don't have all day" I hear Mokuba say from outside the car.

" When did they get outside" I ask.

" I have no idea" I straighten my clothes and get out the limo with Seto right behind me. _I just hope this all turns out well._

**_End of Yami's Pov_**

* * *

"Well, we're here" Yami says.

" This place isn't that bad" Mokuba concidedly says, It was a medium size red and white house that had 2 storys and a front yard.

" Well you coming" Kaiba asked Yami

"oh..um..yeah" They four of them approach the door and Kaiba rings the bell twice. It took over 9 seconds before someone answered the door.

And there he was.

Yami and yugi's father, blonde hair covering one of his eyes, wearing a white t-shirt and some baby blue ripped up jeans with a beer in his hand.

" Yami, there you are, i was wondering where you went" He said.

"Hi!!"Mokuba shouted.

" Well hello there" Jordan said smiling. Yugi looked down as Jordan looked at him.

" Yugi, your here to, thank goodness your ok, i was out all night looking for you"

"Sorry" Yugi said still looking down.

" Um...Jo-- dad..this is my friend Seto and his brother Mokuba, we"

" Its ok, the school called and told me about it, hello there Mr. Kaiba" He said reaching out to shake his hand.

" Hi" Kaiba said shaking his hand.

" Nice to know that my lil boy found a friend, eh"

"Um...Mr. Mouto i was wondering if me and Seto could stay for awhile so me and Yugi can play, pretty please" Mokuba asked out of nowhere and gave him the puppy dog eyes. Jordan stared at the boy the at Yugi then at Yami who just looked away. Jordan smiled and said..

" Sure, come on in"

**_

* * *

_**

**_And i think imma end it here. So watcha think, i need feedback and ideas please, if you want this story to keep going. -I need to know what the readers want to read. But remember no rapes.-.-(sigh)._**


	11. Chapter 9: Confusion and Relief

**_

* * *

_**

Thank you for all your ideas, i would like to thank.

**_"_The Danvers Girls"(sammie)**

**"Mewa"**

**"Pharaohyamifan"**

**for thier ideas, thank you. Enjoy everyone!!**

**_Chapter 9: Confusion and Relief_**

Yami,Seto, Mokuba, and Yugi followed Jordan down a hall way. The house was quite neat, but plain it had lavander wall paper with tiled floors. Before the reached the door that led to the Living room Yami stopped Seto in the hall.

" Whats wrong Yami" Yami looked down refusing to look at Kaiba's eyes. Kaiba looked at him in confusion and placed a hand on his cheek.

" Seto, please, whatever you see...when we are with my father please..." Yami paused to look up at Kaiba's eyes.

" Please what" Kaiba said growing impatient. Yami bit his lip. He lifted himself up a little to whisper in Kaiba's ear.

" Please don't hate me" And then Yami turned around and walked into the living room, leaving a confused Ceo standing by himself in the hall._ 'What did Yami mean by that, how can i ever hate him, whats going on' _

" Hey, you coming in or are you gonna look at the end of the hall all day" Jordan joked peeking his head out the door.

" Oh, i apoligize i was just admiring how nice your house is" He lied, as he walked closer.

" Thank you son" Kaiba followed Jordan into the living room, noticing Mokuba and Yugi on the couch across from Yami talking about video games, while Yami just sat there and looked at them with a smile on his face. But Kaiba could tell it was fake.

" Will you boys like anything to drink"

" No thank you i have juice in my backpack!" Mokuba chirped.

" Well what an prepared young boy you are" Jordan said. Jordan then took a glance at Yugi.

" Yugi" Yugi flinched when Jordan called his name.

" Y-yes"

" Would you mind taking your friend into your room to go play" Yugi eyes widened and it looked like he was getting reay to cry, good thing his back was facing Jordan.

" Ok, come on Mokie" Yugi got up and started to walk out the room. Jordan walked back into the kitchen.

" Ok, later Seto, Yami" Mokuba ran pass Yugi up the stairs, but Yugi turned his head back towards Yami and gave him a very concerned and sad look before going up the stairs after Mokuba.

Seto again looked at Yami and noticed he was shivering, was getting ready to wrap his arms around Yami but then Yami said something.

" Please, not here" Yami quietly said so that Jordan didn't hear him. Kaiba stared at Yami for a little longer until he heard a voice.

" Why don't you boys come over here so we can have a man to man talk...hmm"

" Um ok" Kaiba said. Yami stood up first and he looked like he was hurting badly on the inside.

_'What is going on here'_

* * *

**_In Yugi's room_**

Mokuba was looking around Yugi's room when he noticed a picture on a desk. It was a woman with black hair and red streaks wearing a pink wavy dress and a white hat, smiling showing her teeth. In front of her was 2 boys who looked the same but different ages, one was taller than the other and had crimson eyes and was wearing black swiming trunks with a red line coming down on the side of them, his hand around the other one, who was wearing blue swiming trunks but he hade violet eyes instead of crimson like the other 2. _They looked so happy then._

" Yugi, who's that pretty lady, in the picture" Yugi walked from his current space on his bed over to Mokuba and sighed.

" That our mother" Mokuba picked up the picture and looked at it more.

" She's very pretty, where is she, does she live with you" Mokuba looked over to Yugi and his smile vanished, he saw Yugi looking down to the floor an a tear rolled down his cheek. Mokuba put the picture back on the desk and put his hands on Yugi's shoulder.

" Yugi"

" No, she doesn't, she..." Yugi started to sob and fell to the floor on his knees. Mokuba knelt down and pulled Yugi into an Embrace. Yugi cried in his shoulder as his arms were firmly against his chest. Mokuba had wrapped his arms around Yugi rubbing his back comfortly.(I'm sorry i had to throw some Yugi/Moki in there)

" Our mom died over 8 years ago,...and...life has be-been...s-so...hard since then" Mokuba knew something was up.

" Yugi whats wrong, what happened" Yugi held his breath and stared into Mokuba's eyes. He needeed to tell Mokuba, his brother was the only one who could help Yami.

" Mokuba, im...im going to tell you something but you...you canot tell anyone this, the only one you can tell is Seto" Mokuba looked confused at that point.

" What do you mean why"

Yugi looked away from Mokuba's eyes.

"Because Seto might be the only one who can help my big brother" Mokuba decided to take things in his own hands. He lifted Yugi up bridal style causing a yelp coming from him, after all Yugi was a little smaller than Mokuba and didnt weigh that much. He placed him on the bed, and sat next to him.

" Yugi, whats going on" Yugi took a deep breath and looked into Mokuba's eyes. Mokuba wiped a tear away from Yugi's face to make him feel more comfortable. Then he started to talk...

" It all started with our mothers death..."

**_Back Downstairs_**

Yami was sitting next to Seto at the kitchen table. Yami was looking at his hands on his lap, while Kaiba was looking at him worried.

**_Kaiba's Pov_**

_Whats going on, why is Yami acting so strangely and what did he mean in the hall ' please don't hate me'. WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT, you know what imma ask him about it._

_"_Ya.."

_" _So whats you 2 been up to, the past day" Jordan said moving between Yami and Seto leaning on the table.

" Well, i was knocked out all night and woke up in the morning to find that i was at Seto's house and he was nice enough to bring me home" Yami said._ What...much more happened that night, why isnt he telling his dad, he seems nice, im sure he'll understand._

" Are you sure thats all that happened" I heard Jordan say. He sounded more seroius almost threatining, and his eyes changed, they looked more seroius and somewhat evil._ ok maybe he won't understand..whats going on..does he know, did he suspect...urgg..my head hurts._

" Yes" Yami replied. Jordan smirked at him in a devilish way.

" I wonder" I watched as he wrapped his hands around Yami's waist and '_HOLD ON WAIT A MINUTE!! WHY IS HE TOUCHING HIM THAT WAY!!GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!! He's Mine!!'_ "what would of happened to you if Kaiba didn't bring you to his house yesterdaii, eh" Then he licked Yami's neck. I watched wide eyed as Yami's face lit up in terror. He was crying out help in his mind, i can tell by the way his eyes are. I cleared my throat and Jordan eyes looked at me sharply his mouth still on Yami's neck. He lifted his head and smirked at me.

" Unless you have something to say otherwise Kaiba" I stared at him and then i looked at Yami in a confused way. Yami's eyes looked at me and my heart melted on the spot. He looks just like he did when he woke up from that dream, scared, terrified, hurt, and helpless.

" Well" Jordan said, and i looked back at him." Is it true did anything happen" I saw as his hand went up Yami's shirt and i saw the panic in Yami's eyes, i knew he didn't want me tell him what happened between us, i saw the pleading look in his eyes. I bodly responded..

" No" He smiled and i noticed he piched Yami's nipple before he removed himself from Yami's body and went into the other room. I looked back at Yami who now had tears coming from his eyes. I got up and moved closer to him so i could put my hands on his shoulders and asked him..

" Yami whats going on" He turned his head around so that he can look at me. He looked so frighten he terrified me.._Me the Ceo of Kaiba Corp, terroiried...it took alot for him to even become closed to scared, and now im terrified._

" Seto I..."

" Mr. Kaiba i think its about time you and your brother left, i need to have a talk with my son" I felt Yami's body stiffin and he heard those words.

" Ok," I heard Yami say and he got up and walked passed Jordan but i noticed that Jordan had whispered something in his ear that made him jump and tremble. He went upstairs and i was going to folow but a hand stopped me.

" Mr. Kaiba please wait out side for your brother"

" Why, i can go get him myself"

" But Yami went up to get him, so its ok, he'll be down soon" I looked at him and gave him my most threating death glare i ever gave and i saw fear appear in his eyes. I walked out side and waited for Mokuba to come out. After a few minutes Mokuba came out with Yugi and Yami behind them.

"Bye Moki" Yugi said and gave him a hug. Mokuba returned the hug and looked into his scared eyes.

" Bye Yugi" He said without any smile on his face._ Somethings not right..._

I looked at Yami one more time, it shown that he had been crying and his eyes we're so terrified. I just wanted to reach over to him and hugg him close but i could because Jordan came out behind them.

" Well it was nice meeting you boys," I saw as Yami told Yugi to go to his room and Yugi looked back at Mokuba and i saw Mokuba nod._Is there something i don't know, something that im missing..._

" Nice meeting you to Mr. Mouto, i hope we can come again some time!!"

" Sure you can" Yami was nowhere in sight and Jordan smirked at me and said.

" Goodbye Mr. Kaiba" And then he closed the door. I wanted to go back in so badly but instead i started to walk off with Mokuba behind me._ Whats going on, why was Jordan touching Yami like that, why was Yami not doing anything about it. why isnt..._

" Seto" I felt Mokuba tugg on my sleeve. I looked down at him, noticed that his voice had changed it was dull.

" What is it Moki" I said and i kneelt down to his hieght. He looked at me with concerned and angry eyes, and they we're gistening with tears.

" We have to go back Yami's in trouble" My eyes widened.

" Why whats going on Moki"

" Its Yugi's father he's not what he looks like and we have to go back" I stared at the door again.

" Well how are we suppose to get back in" I asked him. He reached into his pocket and took out an sliver key.

" With this"

**_End of Kaiba's Pov_**

Yami was in the backyard, crying his eyes out so many thoughts we're running threw his head right now. _I lost him, i know i did, he's disgusted with me i can see it in his eyes, i knew this was 3 good to be true, why is all these things happening to mEEEEEEEE..._

Yami's thought we're cut off as he was roughly pushed into the pool. Yami's head came up and down coughing harshly as he heard an evil laugher in the background.

" You think you can fool me you little wench" Jordan yelled at Yami. He grabbed Yami by the hair and pulled his head up a little.

" What..(coughs).. are you talking ab-out"

" I know your sleeping with that Ceo, there are bite marks all over your neck!!"_ Oh no! He saw them. _

_" _But i didn't sleep with Seto...im still a..." Yami didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he was pushed roughly back into the water not letting him up to breath. After a few seconds he lifted Yami's head up again and said,

" Your lying, and you know the concquences for lying in this house Yami" He whispered in his ear. " And since your not a virgin anymore, hehe, i can take you without any problem at all" Yami's eyes widened in shock.._He doen't mean...No.._Jordan lifted Yami and threw him on his shoulder as he went back inside to Yami's room.

" Noo!!No!!..Let me go..please Jordan stop!! I didn't"

" SHUT THE HELL UP" Jordan yelled. When he reached the room he threw Yami on the floor harshly and closed the door. Yami tried to crawl waway but he was fast enough. Jordan grabbed his leg and pulled him back under him and put his body weight on him.

" Jordan...jordan please don't" He said as Jordan reached his hand down into his pants and roughly stroked his memeber so hard that it hurted and started to turn pink. Jordan brushed his erection on Yami's rear and moaned to himself.

" Jordan please" He sqeaked.

" Ahh..thats right beg me my precoius"

" No stop..please dont"

" Thats right keep beggin, its music to my ears " He punched Yami on his side making him cry out in pain. He bit Yami's shoulder and sqeezed his erction so hard that Yami felt like he was bleeding on the inside.

" AHH..PLEASE STOP!! jordan it hurts!!" Jordan punched Yami in the back again and said.

" Does it look like i care"

" STOP IT!!" Yugi yelled angerliy and he started to hit Jordan with the bat. Jordan caught it in his hand on the thitd blow and grabbed Yugi so that he was throw him to the wall. Jordan got off Yami and head towards him pinning him to the floor.

" Or maybe you want me to Fuck you instead little Yugi" Yami was angry at this point and he launched himself on Jordans back and put him into a weak headock but it lasted long enough.

" YUGI, get out if here!! NOW!!"

" but Yami!"

" NOW YUGI!!"

" No im not leaving you!!"

"Foolish Boy!" Jordan said as he pushed Yami back on the floor and got on top of him.

" GET OFF OF HIM!!"Yugi yelled and he prepared for another attack but Jordan took the bat that was on the floor and swung at Yugi's side making him fall to the floor. Yami kicked Jordan in the groin and punched him in the jaw. He got from under Jordan and ran to Yugi.

" YUGI ARE YOU OK"

"Yea im fine" He said standing up.

" YOU LITTLE BITCH" Yami saw Jordan reaching for them so he pushed Yugi out the door.

" Yugi go...please!!"

" But what about you"

" Just go I'll be fine!!PLEASE YUGI GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!!" Yugi stared at his brother as jordan snatched him and closed the door.

"NOO! Yami!!" He screamed as he pounded on the door.

" Im coming back for you!!Don't worry" Yugi ran downstairs to and when he got to the door it swung open revealing a pissed Seto Kaiba. Kaiba looked down at Yugi and asked him

" Where's Yami"

* * *

"JORDAN PLEASE STOP!"

" SHUT UP!" he backhanded Yami across the face making it turn bright red, he wrapped Yami's arms with a belt and put it over his head as he tried to pull his leather pants off along with his underwear.

" Jordan don't" He sqeaked when his pants down to the middle of his thigh and pulled up his shirt. Jordan looked at Yami's body and smirked.

" Well, well, well, it looks like you are a virgin, there's no marks, buts its ok, it makes me even more excited to hear your screams" He gripped Yami's member and bit down on Yami's shoulder, Yami's eyes were pouring with tears._Please...someone help me.._

Just then the door busted open to by a very, very, very pissed off Ceo, with a steel shovel in his hand.

" Get the fuck OFF HIM!!" He said as he threw the shovel at Jordan's body, it hit him on the side of his spine and he screamed in pain falling on the other side of the bed. Kaiba rushed to Yami untangling his arms and picking him up bridal stlye.

" Yami are you ok" Yami eyes were red and he was crying and sobbing hard into Seto's shoulder.

" I sugest you put him down before your life ends" Kaiba looked up to see that Jordan had a gun pointed at his head. Smirking evily.

" Put the boy down now." Seto gave Jordan that 'fuck you i will fuckin murder you if i had the chance ' look that made Jordan's spine shiver.

" I don't care what you even try to do to me, you can shoot me right now but there is no way that I am EVER gonna let you near him,you gonna have to kill me first"

" AND YOU THINK I WONT DO IT!!, HAHAHAHA" Jordan gave that evil laugh as he looked back at Seto, giving him that sick twisted look.

" I've molested this little bitch for over 4 years straight now, i went to jail for a few, i beat the shit out of him at times when i was drunk, i made his whole family hate him by tellin them he was a whore, and..." He smirked at Yami.

" I killed his no good for nothing mother"Everybody's eyes widened at this, Yugi fell on his knees crying, while Mokuba comforted him, Kaiba stared at Jordan while Yami did the same.

" No...no your lying!!YOUR LYING!!" Yami screamed

"Oh but its all nothing but the truth...i was the one who killed her, who put her body in that car, who pushed the car into the River!!IT WAS ALL ME! HAHAHA, it made you think she was in a car accident but she was dead before she even got into the car " He laughed crazy again.

Yami bowed his head, his anger took control over him as his eyes turned dark red, no longer crimson. His body stopped trembling, its like everything weak about him hade suddenly dissapeeared. He got out of Kaiba's arms and pulled his pants back on his waist from his thighs. Kaiba looked at him in shock as he stared Jordan down. He looked up and Jordan stop laughing dead on the spot, like the life just hade been sucked out of him. Yami's eyes we're death threatening and he bent down to pick up the shovel. He stood back up and tears rolled down his cheeks but his eyes were still dark.

" Hehe..so i was right..you are the one who killed my mother.." Yami smiled in a disgusted kind of way.

"YOU!!. YOUR THE ONE WHO TOOK MY MOTHER AWAY FROM ME, YOUR THE ONE WHO MADE ME SUFFER WITHOUT HER, YOUR THE REASON MY MOTHERS FAMILY DIDNT WANT US, YOUR THE REASON WHY MY INNOCENCE HAVE BEEN LOST, MY BODY...YOU...YOU TURNED ME INTO YOUR LITTLE PLEASURE TOY AND NOW YOUR THREATING THE ONE I LOVE" Yami's was over the edge there was no way of bring him back. He was dead ass going to kill Jordan. Kaiba was actually frightened by Yami.

" You will pay for what you've done to me and Yug, you will pay for what you did to mom, and i will laugh as i stand over your dead bloody body knowing that you'll be burning into the firing pits of HELL!!" And he threw the shovel at Jordans head making him drop his gun. Jordan caught it and threw it back at Yami. Yami was too slow to catch it. so...

Kaiba had caught the shovel and jumped over the bed and knocked Jordan in the head so hard with the shovel that he not only passed out but his head started to bleed. Yami watched as blood got on Kaiba's clothes and on his face. He walked over to his half concoius dead beat father took the shovel from Kaiba and started to beat Jordans body breaking every bone in his body with only 3 hits. Kaiba looked at him and yelled..

" Yami!!", catching his arms and making him drop the shovel, his eyes almost black.

" LET ME GO, I WANT TO SEE HIM SUFFER!!I WANT HIM DEAD!!" He shouted as he shutted his eyes.

" Yami, come back, wake up your letting your emotions take control please!! Snap out of it!!" Yami opened his shut eyes and his eyes turned back to his regular crimson color.

" Yami" Yami looked at Seto for a few seconds. Yami was confused at first, and was not ready for what he was getting ready to discover.

He then stared at the blood on his hands and his eyes widened in shock.

"Seto..." His hands started tremblng. " What did i..." He stop his sentence as he looked at his father's bloody body behind Seto, and before he knew it he started unleashing a whole new set of tears.

" Seto...did...I" Seto looked away from his eyes unable to look at his hurt face. He pulled Yami into an embrace and hugged him tightly. Yami started to sob harder than ever and started to tremble harder than ever, he fell to his knees Seto still holding him picked him up bridal stlye.

"Seto...what did i do...hoe could i..when did i...why..omg" He sobbed harder into his shoulder.

" Shhhhhhhh...It over Yami its over now, Mokuba called the police and they'll be over here soon to get him" Yami looked into Kaiba's eyes and said ...

"But Seto i killed him!! I killed him..omg..imma monster"

" Yami don't speak like that he's the moster he hurted you, he abused you in so many ways, he hurt and tried to destroy and your beautiful soul , he deserves this, for hurting such a angel like you" he kissed Yami's forehead and said "and unfortuanly he's not dead so dnt worry about it" Yami then looked up at Seto and said.

" Thank you" And he past out. Kaiba smiled slightly.

"Come on Mokuba, Yugi we're going back to my place ok"

"k" Mokuba said. Yugi just nodded still crying about his discovery of his mother's death. Mokuba helped Yugi up and they walked downstairs and out of the house to the limo. Kaiba looked back at the house and stared back at Yami's sleeping face.

" Your safe now my little rose"

**_To be continued--_**

* * *

**_ITS DONE!!OMG IT TOOK OVER 6 HOURS TO RIGHT AND MY DADDY WAS YELLING AT ME, YOU SEE I GOT IN TROUBLE FOR YALL!! but i'll always love my readers.._**

**_REVIEW PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW HOW I DID!!_**


	12. Chapter 10: Discovery, I'll Never leave

_**Ok new chapter!! The last one was harder than i thought but i got threw it. This chapter might be a little confusing but you'll get threw it! Thank you all my fellow readers for supporting me! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Discovery, and I'll Never Leave your Side_**

**_Yami's Dream_**

_Yami was standing in the middle of a road.There were no cars coming, no lights, no noises, no people, no buildings, no houses, no parks, there was nothing but open land, and the sound of the wind plus it was dark outside, so the only light there were, was the light coming from the moon, there we're no stars, and no clouds, nothing but a dark blue sky with the moon in it. Yami was wearing a white long sleeved gown that moved with the wind as it blew pass him. His eyes opened in shock as he scanned the area, looking for a familar sight, _

_" Where am i" He asked silently to himself. He didn't notice that there were two head lights coming from the distance, but he sensed it. He turned around as he saw a black car speeding towards him. Yami eyes widened, he tried to move out of the way but for some reason he couldn't move. He looked down and saw that his ankles we're chained to the ground. Yami started to panic as the car started coming closer, and closer, moving faster with each second. He took the chain started yanking at it, hoping it would pop. _

_" Come on you stupid chain, uh oh" He looked up and saw the car 20 feet away from him, he knew he couldn't exscape so he put his arms in front of his face and screamed as the car was getting ready to come in contact with his body, but as soon as the car can 2 feet away from him, it exploded right in front of his face._

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" He shut his eyes as the fire from explosion started dancing around him. Sooner or later he felt himself floating. He opened his eyes and saw that the ground under him had disappeared and that he wasn't floating he was falling rapidly into the darkness below, when he reached the ground he felt himself being slowly being lowered as he landed on his feet. He thought that he had landed on land but he had actually landed on water. The water was dark because it reflected of its surroundings, which was nothing but darkness. Yami saw his reflection in the water, and stared at himself, but he noticed something different. He stared closer at himself his eyes trying to make out what was odd about his apperance in the water and in a second his reflection's eyes turned black and gave him an evil grin. Yami gave off a shreek as he saw that, he fell backwards and landed on top of the water. He was trembling as he saw his reflection rising out of the water. All he saw was the top of his head, and his eyes., the rest of the body and face was in the water, but Yami couldn't see it, all he saw was the reflection of the head in the water. His refletion's eyes we're back to crimson, and it stared at Yami innocently. Yami's eyes we're fearful as he stared at his no longer reflection, but solid head. Yami kept staring at the other him in the water and his fearful eyes started to soften. Then the relfection's crimson eyes turned black again and a hand came out of the water and grabbed his ankle._

_" Ahhh!! release me!!" Yami screamed. Yami's reflection came more out of the water showing his body until it reached the middle of its stomach. It grinned evily at Yami as it came closer. _

_" Whats the matter Yami, scared of your own reflection!" It said as it pulled Yami under the water. Yami panicked and tried to get away from himself as they sunk deeper, Yami was so afraid that he started to cry his tears turning into bubbles as he sunk lower, Yami's reflection grinned evily at him, so sickly, and scary it reminded him of Jordan. He saw his reflection reaching for him and Yami shut his eyes expecting something bad to happen, but all he felt was a hand on his cheek. Yami opened his eyes and saw that his reflection eyes had softened but his eyes we're still black, and his grin had turned into a emotionless face. Yami stared at his reflection's face and the fear started to leave him once again._

_" Seeing the way you reacted to my impression of Jordan, tells me that you still fear him with all your heart, but we can't have that now can we" It said smiling at Yami. Yami looked at his reflection confused. _

_" Who are you" Yami asked and he was shocked that he can speak under water. _

_" Im another part of you, and here to help, you and Kaiba are the only one's who know that i exsist" Yami's reflection closed his eyes and then opened them again but this time his eyes were golden. __ "I am the part of you that holds all of your other personalities, i know this sounds odd to you but this is what most of us egyptians go through, we have more than one personality and before we are born one of us are put in control to live throughout the life of the soul and body," Yami looked confused at the point and then a question came to mind. _

_" But why only us eygptians" Yami's reflection closed his eyes half way and started to explain. _

_" We think that its only us because of our connection to our gods, they say that Ra the sun god had seen that we have more than one personality because we had more than one god, we had Seth, Horus, Anubis, Osiris, Isis, Hathor and many more, Ra noticed that most egyptains took on most of their personalities, people like you and your friends Mana and Mai, they also had the same connection with the gods, but your own personalites that you were born to have was put in control of your lives," Yami's reflection eyes opened wider " you have a gentle spirit filled innocence and kindness, Mana with the playful and cheerful spirit, and Mai, the one with the couragous spirit, unfortanly you discovered this late because of your father who was not an egyptain, and Yugi your brother also holds this abbiltly but you must not tell him he must figure it out on his own, like your doing right now" Yami's reflection's eyes changed once again to black. _

_"Yami, time is running out and your gonna have to face him sooner or later, I helped you last time because i knew he was going to try and end your life along with the others, but i won't be able to do it again my strengh has been decreased for awhile and i wont be able to help you next time you confront him, unless you want to loose more people that you love, you must face him and end his exsitance completly" His reflection said as it turned into 6 strings of red ribbons, and floated away. Yami then flaoted back to the top and started coughing once he got his head out of the water. Yami wanted to get out of the water so badly, he was so frightened that he was trembling while he was floating. He tried to stand seeing if he could still stand on water. It found out that he could and then he began to run. He ran to find an exit but unfortuanley he didnt find one.. He ran, and ran and ran for what it seemed like hours but still didn't find an exit. He stopped and fell to his knees._

_" This is hopeless, there's no exit here, its like this place goes on forever"_

**_"Yami"_**

_Yami's head snapped up at the sound of his name being called, he new that voice and he looked around to see where it had come from. Yami scanned around the area to try and see where the voice came from. He saw noone, and he was starting to think that he was hearing things._

_**"Yami"** _

_" Seto!!" He got up and ran to the direction of the voice. _

_" Seto, where are you"_

_**"Yami" **_

_" Seto!!" Just then a light apeared at far off in the distance and Yami saw a person inside the light beam. It was..._

_" SETO!!" Yami ran as fast as he could over to his lover. Seto was smiling loving at Yami showing his teeth and reaching his hand out motioning him to come. Yami felt tears come from his face as he ran faster towards him. Yami was almost there and running faster as he got closer, he could already smell Seto's spicy smell that drove him crazy, as he was almost 20 feet away he saw something a behind his lover that made his smile turn into a emotinless face. He stopped running._

_" Oh no" Yami said to himself, there he was, the man he had always feared Jordan right behind the one he loved. Yami noticed that Seto's face had turned into an confused look as he looked at Yami with worried eyes. Yami snapped out of his daze as he started to run again with fear in his eyes._

_" SETO!! BEHIND YOU!!" Kaiba slowly turned around only to become face to face with Jordan. Jordan smiled evily at Kaiba and Kaiba stared back. _

_" Seto!!" Kaiba turned his head back around to Yami and didn't noticed that Jordan had took a gun from his coat and pointed it at Seto's head. Yami's eyes widened and tears left his eyes. _

_" SETO!!LOOK OUT!!" Kaiba turned arounded quickly only to be shot in the head by Jordan. Yami stopped dead in his tracks, he felt his heart stop as he saw his lover's body fall into the water._

_" Seto!!"_

**_End of Yami's dream_**

* * *

" SETO!!"

" Yami, yami wake up!! wake up" Kaiba said as he shook him trying to get him out of his dream.

" Yami wake up!!" Yami's eyes snapped open, he found himself in Seto's room again lying on the bed with a worried Ceo with blue eyes staring down at him. Seto looked at him and smiled relieved that he was ok. Kaiba took his hand and started to caress Yami's cheek.

" Yami, are you oka-" Yami through his arms over Kaiba's neck and hugged him close, and started crying into his shoulder. Kaiba smiled and hugged him back.

" Yami, shhhhhh, its ok"

" Oh Seto...i saw you..and Jordan...and the water...and my relfection...it...talked...and jordan..he...he"

" Shhhhhhhhh...its ok...its ok...Jordan can't hurt you anymore" Yami pulled back to look in Seto's eyes. Yami was trembling badly as he looked in his lover's eyes.

" Your wrong, he's gonna come back" Kaiba looked at him with confusion in his eyes.

" Yami, the cops went into the house a few minutes after we left, i sure they got him" Yami looked away from Seto's eyes.

" Did you see them take him away" Kaiba looked at him and looked away.

" No, but the condition we left him in he couldn't of gotten-"

" He has gotten out of many situations worse than this, they didn't find him," Kaiba looked back at Yami and taking his chin in his palm to look in his eyes. He couldn't help but smile, Yami's eyes always put a smile on his face, they we're to die for, never had he seen someone with crimson eyes, they were not red, red did not shine in the dark like crimson did, red did not put warmth in peoples hearts like crimson did, red was not as beautiful and graceful as crimson and Yami was lucky to have them, he was blessed to have such breath taking eyes. Kaiba changed there position by rolling over so that Yami was on top of him while Kaiba sat up, he brought his face closer to Yami.

" Then if he is, i will make sure that he will never come near you ever again, i swear on my life" Kaiba's words had scared Yami because it reminded him of his dream. Yami eyes started to glisten with tears.

" Seto dont sa-" His sentence was cut off as Kaiba kissed him fully on the lips. Yami melted into the kiss, he never got tired of the attention that Seto gave him, never, because he had longed for it, he loved Seto so much that he would do anything for him. ..._Anything_.

They both parted from the kiss, to catch their breath. Yami looked down away from Seto's eyes.

" Seto, may i ask a favor"

" Sure love, anything"

" Seto, please, i fear for your saftey" Kaiba looked at him confused and lifted his chin again to look in his eyes.

" Yami you don't have to worry about me, its you im worried about love"

" No Seto...you don't understand, in my dream i saw you and i was running to you, i wanted to be with you so badly that i ran as fast as i could to you" Kaiba smiled at this.

" Yami I" Seto was silenced as Yami put a finger to his lips.

" Please let me finish" Kaiba nodded and let Yami continued. " I was running towards you, and as i got closer i got more and more joyful, and happy, i was so close to being in your arms, but then" Yami stopped in the middle of his sentence to look down, he started to sob (A/N: i know Yami crys to much in this story, but he's so beautiful when he crys i just couldn't resist :A/N) and Kaiba saw the tears coming down his face. He kissed them away and looked into Yami's tearful eyes. " Jordan appeared behind you, and he...he..." Kaiba bought Yami into a loving hug and bought Yami dugged his face inot his chest." He shot you in the head" Kaiba's eyes widened at this as he pulled back too look in Yami's eyes.

" Did you really see that" Yami nodded, and took his hand to caress Kaiba's cheek.

" And thats why, i want you to stay away from me, until i find a way to get Jordan out of my life" Kaiba looked at him shocked, his eyes went wide as he took his hand and put it under Yami's chin, his eyes turned into a more seroius and daring look.

" Are you crazy, do you really think I'm going to do that just because you had a vision of me being shot in the head, you under estimate me Yami" He said studying Yami's eyes.

" But Seto, if you keep being around me, Jordan...he might try to hurt you and Mokuba because of me, and i can't loose anymore people i love, my mother was enough and i can't loose you too" tears started pouring hard out of his eyes " if i loose you Seto, i dnt know what i'll do, your not aware of how much you've helped me in life, you helped me in more ways than one, and i can't loose you, i dnt know what i'll do without you, you've made me so strong, you made me believe that i can be loved, you made me see that i can love and trust people, and you've tooken my heart" he took Kaiba's hand and put it on his chest. " and you've made it strong, my heart has never been this strong in my entire life, you didn't try to break it, and you didn't try to shatter it, you healed it. I almost lost myself in my own mind, i almost gave up on myself as i got weaker and weaker everyday, but when you came into my life i found myself again, and its all because of you, you were the only one who could ever repair me, and i treasure you so much Seto, i love you with all my heart, and i won't be able to live with myself if you died because of me".

Kaiba looked at Yami in suprise, Kaiba's eyes softened and he felt a tear leave one of his eyes. He hugged Yami close, holding him with all his might like a young child holding his stuffed animal making sure that it didn't leave his arms.

" Yami, i never knew i meant that much to you" He said as he placed his lips on his, Kaiba led Yami into a passionate kiss. Kaiba pushed his tounge into Yami's mouth as he heard his lover maon he ran his hand under his lovers shirt slowly massaging his back, and kissing him deeply. The kiss lasted for over 4 minutes, until they both pulled away for air. Then Kaiba whispered in Yami's ear.

" But i already told you before, I love you Yami, i'll always love you, you are the only person i'll ever love this way, the only person i ever thought of loving this way, the only person who could take my heart, and i'll will always stand by you, i will always be by your side, no matter the challenge, i will give my life for you" Those words bought tears to Yamii's eyes and he threw his arms around Kaiba's neck and hugged him close.

" I love you Seto"

" And I'll always love you Yami no matter what"

_I made you a promise Yami, i will not let anything happen to my beautiful rose ever again, i just hope that I can keep that promise, and if i have to give my life to make sure that Yami stays safe..._

_Then so be it._

* * *

**_Me: YESSSS!! ANOTHER CHAPTER WELL DONE, AND YAMI AND SETO HAS FINALLY COME TO SEE MY FIRST STORY YAAAY!!_**

**_Yami: I like it but do you have to be so cruel to me._**

**_Me: Sorry Yami, but dnt worry, I will make a Happy ending for you._**

**_Yami: Thanks where's Seto??_**

**_Seto: OK I DEMAND TO SEE WHO PLAYS JORDAN IN THIS STORY, THIS GUY IS GOING TO FEEL THE WRATHS OF ALL THE SEVEN HELLS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM..._**

**_Me and Yami: ' Looks at Kaiba in a shocked look'_**

**_Yami: Seto calm dwon please._**

**_Seto: No i shall not calm down!! I demand to know who-_**

**_Yami: If you calm down we can play cop and robber again._**

**_Seto: 'Looks at Yami with an devoius grin' Deal..._**

**_Me: sighplease review. _**

**_Me: WILL YOU 2 STOP HAVING ORAL SEX IN THE LOBBY!!_**

**_Bakura: No let them continue.._**

**_Me: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHH( PLEASE REVIEW)_**


	13. Chapter 11: Wanting to be Yours

_**LEMON!!LEMON!!LEMON!! Im finally gonna write a lemon chapter. I am not going to tell you where it starts because it will ruin the Chapter so if you dnt wanna read the lemon pass that part. I am not responsible if you have the erge to touch yourself.. Well I kinda am since i wrote it but still i dnt wanna hear any complaints!ENJOY!!MUHAHAHAHA!! **_

**_Yami: This should be interesting._**

**_Bakura: It better be good or i will end your life you wrenched woman._**

**_Me: Bakura where did you come from, your not even in the story yet, and better yet why do you care its between Yami and Seto, not you._**

**_Bakura: Because Im wasting valuable time to read this Ra damned story._**

**_Seto: Noone is asking you to stay._**

**_Bakura: Ryou is._**

**_Yami: Wheres Ryou Bakura._**

**_Bakura: Just be quiet you baka pharoah!!_**

**_Yami: WHO ARE YOU CALLING BAKA ,SNOW WHITE!!_**

**_Bakura: THATS IT, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO CHEAT DEATH AGAIN AFTER I KILL YOU THIS TIME!!_**

**_(Bakura and Yami fighting on the floor)_**

**_Me: Oh gosh.._**

**_(Seto goes over to remove Bakura from Yami)_**

**_Bakura: BACK OFF PRIEST!!_**

**_Seto: Oh shut the hell up and stop acting like a child.(Seto picks Yami up from the floor and wrapps his arms around him and led him into a passionate kiss)_**

**_Me and Bakura: NOT AGAIN!!(Me and Bakura runs to the other room)_**

**_Yugi and Mokuba: ON WITH THE STORY!!-_**

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 11_****_: Wanting to be Yours _**

It was 7 o clock in the morning. Yugi and Mokuba was sound asleep on the couch becasue they had fell asleep looking at T.V last night. Kaiba had gone out to take care of buisness a few hours ago, and Yami was in Seto's bathroom taking a nice long warm shower, trying to erase his memory of all that went on yesterday. Yami stood under the water looking down at his feet his crimson eyes saddened. He seemed to be deep in thought as he held his fist to his chest, some of his black hair drooping over the sides of his face.

_I need to get him out of my head, i can't keep thinking about it, just cast it away, why can't i just make it all dissapear. I don't want his face in my mind, i know he's always gonna be in my memories but i dnt wanna think about him, i want it to be like he never exsisted. To be like it was before my mother died, no worries, no fear, just happiness, but it can't. _

Yami took the sponge and started to wash all over his body, he gasped in pain when he reached his sides, being punched in the sides can be very painful but it was even more painful for him because he has a very fragile and delicate body. The wound was suppose to hurt more than that, but thanks to Kaiba when he tended to Yami's bruises in his sleep it didn't hurt that much. He strarted to wash over his chest, and neck with the sponge leaving large amounts of suzz and soap on him.

_I can't forget it, because my suffering had been going on for years now, almost everything i fear is because of him, i used to fear being touched even in the slightess manner, i got over that hfast, and its his fault that in scared of big pools of water. I remember that day when i had to go to my father's family reunion, me and Yugi was like outsiders, everyone there hated us because we were'nt American, i even rember what we was wearing, Yugi was wearing a yellow and white striped Polo shirt with badge shorts and black sandals, I was wearing a sleeveless black shirt that had a picture of a red rose on it, black jeans and red sneakers. I remeber sitting next to the pool, fixing Yugi's shirt collar because it had gotten messed up and this boy came outta nowhere and pushed me in the pool. I couldn't swim, because i never learned how so i was in the middle of that giantic 7 feet pool, i was only 4 in a half feet tall so i couldn't even stand on the bottom. Everyone at the Reunuion laughed at me like they all planned it Yugi tried to go in and help me but these boys held him back, all i saw was peoples laughing faces as i tried to breath and my so called father just smiled at me, i was so frightened that my nose started to bleed, sooner or later i sunk to the bottom of the pool and nobody had bothered to come get me, and i passed out. I didn't wake up for over 7 hours and when i did wake up my father beat me for making him look like a fool. _

Yami turned off the shower and walked out the bathroom with his towel over his chest and sat on the bed as he started to dry himself off._ Maybe thats why i can't forget, I've been scarred for life, and this scar isn't going to be able to dissapear. and its all his fault._

Yami put on some red under garmets, black sweat shorts that sticked to his thighs and waist and came down to his knees and, put on a sleeveless white tank top made of linen that was decorated with a gold line coming threw the middle of the shirt. He started to comb his wet black hair to the back and put it in a pony tail with his blonde bangs still over his face._ I have such strange hair, and my mother used to always love it, she said that because i was different that i was unique, and...wait a minute._ Yami looked around the room and trhew his old clothes, he looked like he had lost something. _Where is it, where's my mothers pendant. I hope i didn't leave it at the house. _

Yami went out of the room and ran downstairs to find Mokuba and Yugi sleeping on the couch, they looked so adorable together, it put a smile on Yami's face.. Yami then noticed that Yugi had something in his hand. He leaned closer so that he could see it and he saw that Yugi had his mothers pendant. Yami smiled and ran his hand threw Yugi's hair.

" Yugi you are a life saver" Yami said.

" He sure is" Yami turned around quickly to find noone other than Seto dressed in a dark navy blue tuxedo with a babyblue shirt and a white tie. Yami smiled and ran over to him and hugged him close. Seto chuckled and returned the hug.

" Are you feeling better today" Yami looked up into Seto's ocean blue eyes and smiled sweetly at him.

" Yes, thank you for taking care of me" Kaiba smiled and kissed Yami on the forehead.

" Don't mention it"

" MORNING YOU TWO!!" Kaiba sighed in annoyance as Mokuba yelled from the couch.

" Mokuba, if you even think about making another outburst like that i will fry your brain, understood"

"Ok sheesh"

" Good morning Mokuba" They heard a voice coming from behind the couch.

" Oh, hey Yugi sorry did I wake you by screaming" Yugi sat up and strenched his arms out wide.

" Yeah, but it's ok, Yami!!" Yugi said as he noticed his brother, he jumped over the couch ran over to him and jumped up to hug his brother around the neck, Yami bended down a little so that he can catch Yugi and lift him up to hugg him back.

" Hey there mini me" Yami whispered in his ear as Yugi hugged him tightly. Tears started to come out of Yugi's eyes as he smiled and laughed while he hugged his brother.

" Yami, Im so glad your ok"

" Yepp, and its all thanks to you, owe you big time" He said as he nuzzled Yugi's nose with his own.

" Oh yeah, Yami i got mm's necklance for you" He said putting the chain around his brothers neck.

" Thank you Yugi"

" OK WHO'S HUNGRY!!" Mokuba shouted as he ran to the kitchen.

"Mokuba your always hungry"

"Your point, im a growing boy Seto"

" Your going to grow into a hippo if you keep eating as much as you do" Yami and Yugi laughed at his comment.

" I WILL NOT!!" Yugi jumped out of Yami's arms to join Mokuba in the kitchen. Yami smiled as he stared at Yugi running off. Kaiba came from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist and started to kiss his neck.

" Did you change your hair style?" He turned around to face Seto and look him in the eye.

" Yes, it was all over the place when i got out of the shower this morning so i put it in a ponytail, you like" Kaiba smiled and hugged him tighter.

" It doesn't matter how many hair stlyes you put it in, you'll always look beautiful to me" He kissed Yami on the lips. He ran his tounge into Yami's mouth as they fighted over who would dominate the kiss, of course Kaiba won since he's taller and stronger. They broke apart.

" Even if i go bald"

" We'll talk about that, later" They both laughed at them selves.

" Ok, well now, why don't you go upstairs and get out of your pimping clothes" Seto chuckled at that "and go put on something comfortable"

"Ok" He kissed Seto on the lips before going to join the others in the room.

* * *

After breakfast Seto had decided to take them all to his "Secret Garden" (A/N: I KNOW IM MAKING IT SOUND LIKE A DISNEY STORY, BUT WHO CARES!!READ IT AND LOVE IT!!). It was a garden filled with pink Sakura Trees and roses and flowers of all kinds. In the middle was a huge but beautiful fountain and not to far away was some swings haning from the trees, there were blue birds butterflies, and of course Mokuba's favorite anials squirells. Yami looked all around the garden amazed by the size of it.

" Seto, your garden is beautiful, and its so big, plus its right in the back of your house" Yami said as he observed his surroundings.

" Wow, how did you get your garden to be so beautiful Mr. Kaiba" Yugi said looking up at Kaiba.

" My big brother hired the finest gardeners in Japan to take care of it" Mokuba announce proudly.

" You did" Yugi asked looking at him again. Kaiba smiled and bent down so that he could look at Yugi face to face as he ruffled his hair playfully, making the young boy giggle.

" Yupp, and Yugi you can call me Seto, Mr. Kaiba makes me feel like my father, and i am nowhere near old people's age" He said in a joking matter, which made Yugi laugh again.

" Come on Yugi!! Lets go on the swings!"

" Ok!!" Yugi ran off to play with Mokuba, Kaiba decided to go look for Yami. Kaiba walked off looking to see where his lover had gone when he spotted Yami sitting against a Sakura tree, observing the flowers with his skecthbook in his hand. He was drawing a small blue bird that was eating a piece of bread in front of him. Kaiba smiled as he walked over to his lover.

" I see the artist is at work again huh" Kaiba said taking a seat next to Yami.

" Yupp, and I' almost done too," He said observing the blue bird. Kaiba took this chance too study Yami's angelic face. _Its like he fits the scenery just right, the way his skin shone in the sunlight, with his blonde bangs and shining crimson eyes that made him look like an absolute beauty. He has such a well shaped and beautiful body, his long nicely shaped legs, his curvey hips and his small but well made chest, his soft smooth and warm skin, and his hair, his hair was unsual but beaufitfu and unique, he was like a godess in mans eyes, and a god in womans. He's just...perfect_. Kaiba took his hand and ran it through Yami's hair making the bow come out and his hair fall down. His hair was quite long when it was down. Yami eyes averted from the bird and at Seto. Seto smiled and him and leaned down to kiss Yami fully on the lips. At that exact moment Yami dropped his book and pencil and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck while Seto wrapped his arms around his waist as he laid Yami on the ground with himself on top if him. Kaiba ran his tounge across Yami's lips asking for an entrance and Yami allowed it and moaned as Kaiba entered his cavern. Kaiba quickly dominated the kiss as his hand found a way up Yami's shirt and massaged his back, Yami arched his back at the touch but his kiss still did not stop.

_I don't know what made that basterd want to hurt him, he's so precoius and delicate, and gorgeous, how could anybdy in the right mind ever bring theselves to hurt such an beautiful angel. He deserves so much more than what he got, and i want to be the one to give him everything he needs, wants and derserves. I wanna be the only one who can ever touch him like this, the only one who he can ever love like this, and most of all i wanna make sure that he'll never be hurt again. _

Yami felt like he was melting under Seto's body, he felt so loved and warm and comfortable. He felt so happy and peaceful out of the pleasure Kaiba was giving him that he started to cry. Tears came rolling down his face slowly, and shining like glitter as the sunight reflected on them. Kaiba noticed them and broke the kiss, he started to kiss them away, leaving Yami panting, his wine lips glowing from the kiss they had just shared. Kaiba couldn't resist as he kissed Yami passionatly again pushing his tounge in his mouth and Yami glady sucked on it, it was so pleasurable for him, that Yami couldn't control his emotions any longer, Yami's arms tightened around Kaiba's neck and he wrapped his legs around Kaiba's waist. This took Kaiba by suprise as he broke the kiss to look in Yami's eyes. Kaiba noticed that Yami's eyes wern't bright as innoccent as they used to be, they we more longing, wanting, and lustful than they had ever been before. Kaiba looked deep into Yami's eyes as Yami looked into his ocean blue eyes.

" Yami" Kaiba asked. Yami looked down and made his bangs cover his eyes. Kaiba took a hand and and moved his bangs out of his eyes, to look at those beautiful crimson orbs. Yami looked back at Seto with a pleading look in his eyes.

" Yami" Seto said his eyes a bit worried, Yami lifted his face and kissed Kaiba on the lips one more time before talking.

" Seto" Kaiba lifted his chin to look in his eyes again.

" What is it"

" Seto, do you truly love me, like you say you do" Kaiba smiled and responded while carressing Yami's cheek.

" Yami, I love you so much that i would give anything in the world up for you, even my life, i've told you this, you mean so much to me that i love you more than i love myself, and you know that if this is coming from Seto Kaiba then it must be true" Yami smiled widly as more tears came down his face, he hugged Kaiba close bringing his face on Kaiba's shoulder and Kaiba's face on his.

"Seto do you really mean that" His voice sounded so happy when he said that Kaiba hugged him back and said.

" With all my heart Yami"

" I'm sorry that I keep asking you this but, its just i havent had anyone tell me that in so long that its almost unbelievable" Kaiba smiled and kissed Yami's neck. " And Seto thats why today, i want you, to make me yours" Kaiba's eyes widened and he lifted his head took look at Yami in the face. Yami looked back at him with a pleading look in his eyes again. Kaiba took his hand and moved one of Yami's bangs behind his ears, and let his hand rest on Yami's cheek.

" Are you sure about this love" Yami smiled and relaxed his face in Kaiba's hand.

" Yes, Seto, i want to belong to you, and be yours forever, your the only one i want to take me and im so happy that i was able to stop Jordan from taking my virginity, because now i can give it to you"

" Yami"

" Seto, I've made my choice all i have is one request, " Yami put his hand on Kaiba's cheek, " Please Seto, make love to me" Kaiba stared at him and smiled as he kissed Yami on the cheek.

" As you wish, my love"

* * *

Seto had picked Yami up bridal stlye and went back into his room, Kaiba made sure to tell Yugi and Mokuba to leave them alone for awhile before he left. Kaiba walked inside his room, and made sure to close and lock his door. He sat down on the bed and placed Yami on his lap.

" Now, are you sure you want to do this, remember once we start there's no turning back, and the last thing i want is for you to regret your first time, and-"Kaiba was cut off as Yami kissed him fully on the mouth, pushing his tounge in his mouth as Kaiba gladly sucked on it.

" Seto as long as it's with you I have no regrets at all" Kaiba smiled and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist as he led him into another kiss. Yami maoned into the kiss as and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and pushed him back on the bed. Kaiba was shocked at his actions, but didn't complain. Yami grinded his rear on Kaiba's groin that made a maon come from both of them. Kaiba took a hand and stuck it Yami's hair which was now back in its regular hair stlye.

Kaiba rolled them over so that he was the one on top this time, still kissing the wonderful beauty, he kissed the tears away from Yami's eyes as he led kisses from his ear, down to his neck, then to his collar bone, leaving marks everytime he kissed, nipped, or even bit down on Yami's beautiful skin. Kaiba snuck his hand up Yami's shirt and started toying with his nipples, making purrs and moans come from him.

" Se-to" Kaiba smirked hearing his name come from his beautiful lover. Kaiba kissed him on the lips again before removing his shirt. Kaiba stared at Yami's torso before smiling and kissed one of his nipples.

" Yami you have such a beautiful and delicous body" Yami blushed at Kaiba comment. But then his cheeks turned even redder as Kaiba started to suck on one of his nipples.

" ahhh..Se-ttoo" Kaiba swirled his tonge around Yami's left nipple, and then bit down on it softly causing Yami to gasped. Kaiba slid his hand into Yami's pants and underwear, and started to stroke him slowly. That made Yami turn his head to the side, shuting his eyes and digging his face in the pillow.

" A little sensitive today arn't we" Kaiba said a he traced his tounge down to Yami's navel and swirled his tounge around it." But then again, your always sensitive arnt you" He stuck his tounge inside his navel. It made Yami giggle. Kaiba smiled and sat up to removed his blue t-shirt. Yami looked at Kaiba's muslcar chest and couldn't bellieve how sexy Kaiba was. He knew kaiba had a nice body but he didn't exspect that he'll be that attractive. Kaiba then started to slide Yami's sweat pants off slowly, and slowly kissed up his legs. Yami blushed being a little embarressed about his size that he took his hands and covered his member. Kaiba started to kiss up his inner thight make shivers go down his spine and large amouts of pleasure go shooting to his body. Yami still held his hands over his member and Kaiba noticed that. He looked at Yami who apparently had his eyes closed. He took one hand and put it on his cheek, at that Yami's eyes opened half way, Kaiba gently turned his face towards him to look in his eyes.

" You don't have to hide from me Yami, Im not going to hurt you" He said softly. Yami nodded, and Kaiba moved Yami's hands from there current position to the side of his shoulders.

" Just relax and let me pleasure you" Yami nodded as he watched Kaiba's head lower to his member. Kaiba gave his erection a nice long lick with his tounge that sent shudders throughout Yami's body. Kaiba smiled and took Yami in his mouth. Yami gasped loudly as Seto started sucking him hard. Yami shut his eyes and gripped the bed with his hands so hard that it made his knuckles turn pink.

" Se...To" Yami maoned Seto's name and ot pleased the Ceo that he made Yami go to that level. Kaiba opened his mouth wider to consum more of him in his mouth. That made Yami's whole body jerk. " Mmmmft...Seto..i think..im gonna.." Seto sucked harder and sonner or later Yami came in his mouth, shouting his name in the process. Kaiba removed his mouth from Yami's member and licked his lips savouring the taste. He watched Yami as his sweat covered chest went up and down, he stared at those parted kips and kissed them again.

" Yami you are gorgeous" He whispered in Yami's ear. Yami smiled at his comment. " Are you sure you want to continue" Yami looked in Kaiba's eyes and responded.

" Yes" Kaiba nodded and then he unbuckled his belt to slide his pants along with his boxers off. Yami took a glance at Kaiba's erection and his eyes widened at it._ Oh godd he's going to rip me open with that thing. Its over 11 inches long, and 5 inches thick. _Kaiba reached over to his drawer and pulled out the lube and squezzed a fair amount on his member and on his fingers. Kaiba kissed Yami's brow and told him...

" Just relax" Yami nodded and Kaiba slipped his finger in Yami's entrance. Yami gasp in pain and shut his half opened eyes. He clenched his teeth at Kaiba's sudden action. Kaiba kissed Yami again and ask him if he still wanted to continue and he nodded. Kaiba started to thrust his finger back and forth in Yami's entrance. Yami felt as the pain started to go away and turned into pleasure. When Kaiba felt that he used to being there he pushed in another finger and then another. Yami thrusted his hips on Kaiba's fingers. Kaiba groaned at the warm tissues arround his finger. He started to spread his fingers inside of Yami to open him up a little bit more. When he felt Yami was ready he pulled out his finger and then positioned himself at Yami's entrance, with one hand resting next to Yami's face and the other one holding the side of Yami's waist. Yami's hands we're on Kaiba's shoulders. Kaiba could tell Yami was scared so he decided to make him a little more comfortable.

" Yami, im going to let you know that this is going to hurt at first, if you feel you can't take it then don't hesiate to tell me, if you want to stop just tell me, i dnt want to hurt you, i love you and i want to make it as pleasurable for you as possible." Yami nodded and said,

" Im ready" Kaiba nodded and started to slip inside Yami slowly. Yami whimpered and clenched his eyes shut as tears started to come down his face, it hurt like hell. Kaiba noticed this and tried to pull out, but Yami squezzed Kaiba's shoulder and Kaiba looked back at Yami who eyes had opened.

" No please, Seto keep going, I...I..I can take it" Kaiba nodded and pushed all the way in Yami. Yami squezzed Kaiba's shoulders as little whimpers came from him. Kaiba stayed still until Yami gave him permission to keep moving. Yami looked in Kaiba;s eyes and nodded for him to continue.

Kaiba nodded and began thrusting slowly in and out of Yami. There was pain at first but then it turned into absolute pleasure. Yami maoned as Kaiba went at an steady pace. Yami maoned louder and purred as Kaiba thrusted in and out of him making him go over the edge.

" Seto...please...g-go faster" Kaiba smiled and started to go faster.

" Ahh!! Se-toooo" Yami moaned out his name loudly and arched his back. Seto leaned down letting Yami wrap his arms around his neck, and Kaiba wrapped his arms around Yami's body as his body came flush with Yami, there body's touching and making heat and frictiion between them as Kaiba pounded in and out of Yami, legs intertwined together and both mixed into a world of passion and peasure.

" Oh...Seto...please go harder" Kaiba grunted as he began pounding into Yami like a hammer, making Yami go over the edge. Yami left hand was burried in Kaiba's hair and the other wrapped around his neck. Kaiba started kissing Yami's neck and sucking on his ear as he pounded in and out of Yami, making Yami get more and more excited and lustful.

" Oh Seto...i..i don't...know...how much...more i can take"

" Same here" Kaiba started going faster making Yami sceam his name over and over again. Kaiba felt Yami tightening and moaned as he felt Yami's insides closing in around his member.

" Seto..im going to..ahhh!!" Yami yelled as he came onto Seto's stomach triggering Kaiba's release as well. Kaiba collasped ontop of Yami. Both of the panting heavily. Seto lifted himself up and kissed Yami fully on the mouth in a frech kiss. Kaiba pulled out of Yami and pulled the sheets over them.

" I love you Seto" Yami said kissing Seto again before he fell asleep. Kaiba smiled and kissed Yami's forehead.

" I love you too, Yami" Yami back was facing Kaiba and he wrapped an arm tightly around Yami's waist, letting Yami's head read on his upper arm. He soon fell asleep aswell.

* * *

**_Me: Finish!! so watcha think guys._**

**_Yami: I absolutely loved it!!_**

**_Seto : It wasn't bad._**

**_Bakura: Ok its my turn to sleep with the pharoah(Bakura came up behind Yami and wrapped his arms around his waist)_**

**_Seto: GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM YOU PERVERTED BUNNY!!_**

**_Bakura: WHO YOU CALLIN BUNNY YOU BAKA PRIEST!!(Seto tackled Bakura to the ground and they both fighted)_**

**_Me and Yami:(slaps our hands on our foreheads) Not again._**

**_YUGI AND RYOU: REVIEW PLEASE!!_**


	14. Chapter 12: Old Friends and New friends

_**I HAVE RETURNED!!MUAHAHHAAHHAHAAHAAAAHAHAHAHHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!! AND IN THIS CHAPTER I AM FINALLY INTRODUCING BAKURA!! DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNN!!AND MANA AND MAI, AND MARIK!!LOVE MARIK, HE'S SO CUTE, MARIK IS MALIK'S HIKARI.**_

**_Bakura: Its about time!!_**

**_Seto:(snorts)_**

**_Yami:(claps)_**

**_Marik: I HAVE BEEN REBORN!!, or is it the other way around._**

**_Me: Yuppp and plus bakura coming in with a odd attitude, find out in the story._**

**_Tea: I dont get it, how come Kaiba gets to have Yami, but i can't!!_**

**_Me and Seto: BECAUSE YOUR A USELESS ANNOYING GIRL!!_**

**_Tea: WAHHHHHH!!(crys and falls to floor)_**

**_Yami: That wasnt nice. (goes over to hug Tea)_**

**_Bakura: LETS KILL THE BITCH!!_**

**_Me and Seto: YEAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!_**

**_Tea: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!( hides behind Yami)_**

**_Yami: You guys...Tea's not all bad._**

**_Bakura and Seto: WHAT!!_**

**_Me: (sighes) i gess your right...can we kill her after we finish the story._**

**_Yami and Tea: NOO!!_**

**_Me, Bakura, and Seto: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_**

**_Marik: Oh come on cant we all love Tea._**

**_Me: SURE!! ANYTHING 4 YOU AND YAMI!! (Huggs Marik tiightly) _**

**_Marik: (Straining) Can't...breathe!!_**

**_Bakura: OH NO YOU DONT!! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM 2!!_**

**_Me: IM THE WRITER I CAN HAVE WHO EVER I WANT!!_**

**_Bakura: WHY YOU LITTLE!!_**

**_Me: KEEP ON THREATENING ME AND I'LL MAKE YOU A GIRL FOR THIS STORY BAKURA!!_**

**_Bakura: (stares at me wide eyed) you wouldn't dare.._**

**_Me:(lets go of marik and smirks, picks up pencil and twirls it around in fingers) try me._**

**_Bakura:...i hate you._**

**_Me: I LOVE YOU TO!!i am such a bitch arnt I...lol_**

**_AlleyPoo: Can i be the story to!!_**

**_Me: I'll put you in the next one alley poo, ok, i promise._**

**_AlleyPoo: YAAAY!!_**

**_Yami: Has anyone seen Seto..._**

**_Everyone: (looks around)_**

**_Me: OH NOO HE WENT TO GO KILL THE ACTOR THAT PLAYS JORDAN!!_**

**_Actor that plays Jordan: ACK!! LETME GO, I CNT BREATH!!_**

**_Seto: (obvisouly choking Jordan 2 death) DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!!_**

**_Yami: (gasp) i never knew he used such language._**

**_Bakura: Theres alot of thing you don't know about him, but me, i never keep secrets( wrapps arms around Yami and licks neck)_**

**_Yami:( Blushes, and shutters eyes widen) S-s-s-s-setooooooo._**

**_Seto: im busy!!_**

**_Me and Mana: SETO LET GO OF HIM HE NEEDS TO PLAY JORDAN FOR THE REST OF THE STORY!!_**

**_Seto: WHAT I THOUGHT HE DIED IN THE STORY!!_**

**_ME: NO, HE GONNA COME BACK LET HIM GO, YOU'LL KILL HIM LATER!!_**

**_Yami: SETO BAKURA IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!!(Screams as bakura throws over shoulder and gets ready to walk away)_**

**_Seto: (looks over to Bakura) OH NO YOU DON'T!!( Takes out gun and Aims at Bakura's head)_**

**_BANGG!!_**

**_Bakura: (drops Yami) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!! WHAT THE HELL!! YOU SHOT ME YOU FREKIN ASSHOLE!!_**

**_Seto: SHUT UP BEFORE I SHOOT YOU AGAIN!!(holds Yami close)_**

**_Bakura: ( holds back of head) WHY YOU SON OF A- oh dear lord..(fall to the floor)_**

**_Tea, Mana, Mai, Me, Yugi, Mokuba: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_**

**_Me: SETO!!WHY DID YOU KILL BAKURA!!_**

**_Mana: WE NEED HIM FOR THIS CHAPTER!!_**

**_Mai: OMG I FEEL LIGHT HEADED!!_**

**_Mokuba: WAHHHHHHHHHHHH SETO'S A MURDERER!!_**

**_Yugi: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!Mokuba's brother is a killer and Bakura's dead!!_**

**_Tea: YESS NO MORE COMPETITION FOR YAMI!!NOW ALL I NEED 2 DO IS KILL SETO!!_**

**_Yami: WHAT!!_**

**_Seto: You lil bitch i'll kill you to( aims for tea's head)_**

**_Tea: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!(runns behind me)_**

**_Yami: (gasp) Seto launguage._**

**_Seto: (sighs) sorry._**

**_Me: Get from behind me!! _**

**_Tea: But i need a shield!!_**

**_Me: WELL GO FIND ANOTHER ONE!!_**

**_Tea: BUT I DNT WANNA END UP LIKE THAT STREET RAT BAKURA!!_**

**_Bakura: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME!!_**

**_Everyone: (looks at Bakura with wide eyes)_**

**_Yami: i thought you were dead._**

**_Bakura: (stands up) Oh please, I DNT DIE, IM IMMORTAL!! MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAA!!_**

**_Yami: (sighs) another reason for me not to date you, when i die, you still gonna be alive, which is gonna break my heart...(sniffle, and hides in Seto's chest)_**

**_Seto: (kisses Yami on the head) its ok, you'll always have me._**

**_Yami: yaay!!_**

**_Bakura: DAMNN YOU DEADEA!!_**

**_Me: WHAT I DO NOW!!_**

**_Bakura: YOU MADE ME IMMORTAL!!_**

**_Me: Well i knew that Seto was gonna kill you sooner or later, sooo...yeah.._**

**_Bakura: DIE!!( Runs after me with Axe)_**

**_Me: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! YUGI MOKUBA START THE STORY ALREADII!!_**

**_Mokuba and Yugi: On with the story!!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Old friends and New Friends_**

It had been 3 weeks since that inncident with Yami and his father making a month in Yami's new school, 3 weeks since Seto and Yami made love to each other, and many other times (A/N: Snicker...) and everything had been going fine. Yami has been happier than he ever been, Yugi had been spending more time with Mokuba, and their friends found out about their relationship, and of course some was madd, people like Tea, Joey, Rapheal, and Malik, but they got over it. But most of all Yami's attitude has totally changed over the weeks. He became more brave, more confident, and more seroius about things, and in only a month compared to 16 years of his life, he was...happy. Plus school was ending in 5 weeks for spring vacation, so the kids didn't have to wear uniform anymore.

**1st period, Science. **

"Yami!!"

Yami smiled as he walked threw the door and greated by Tea of course. Yami was wearing black leather pants of course, and gold shirt that stuck to his body and showed his belly button, he had gotten a peirceing on it, he had buckles all over the waist line of his pants, and he was wearing a black short sleeved vest. Yami's body had improved as well, his hips were more curved and his chest had gotten a little wider, and his thighs had gotten to a very nice shape meaning they had gotten a little bigger, and his skin was tanned. He had gotten even more feminine that he was which Kaiba thought was impossible.

" Hello Tea" Tea threw his arms around Yami's neck and held him close,choking him in the process. She was wearing tight red pants and a yellow top that said ' spirit'

" OHH YAMI!! IM SO GLAD YOUR HERE!!KAIBA IS THREATENING ME AGAIN!!" Yami looks over to Seto and gives a 'not again' smirk. Seto just rolls his eyes.

" Setoo" Yami whined. Seto was sitting on in his chair with his legs and amrs crossed wearing his battle city uniform without the long white vest so all you saw was his ling turtle neck and his buckles on his arms.

" Well its not my fault, she gets on my last nerve" Tea lets go of Yami and glares at Seto while pointing her finger at him.

" SEROIUSLY!! I don't know what Yami see's in you, your such an mean and arrogrant asshole!!" Seto looks over to Tea, and smirks.

" Flattering will get you no where in life, lil Tea_"_

She starts whining again " AWWWWW...Yamiiiiii...why can't you come back to liking girls like a normal boy!!"

Yami blushes and sighs_...can't this girl take a hint..._

Kaiba gets up and walks pass Tea and says in a cruel voice " because he's scared that they all act like you" Tea jumps and gasped.

" You...how dare you!!" Seto just smirks and wraps his arms around Yami's waist. Yami blushes and Tea just glare at them " BASTERD!!" and she walks off.

" Oh godd, i thought that she'll never leave" Yami whispered, and lays his head on Seto's chest..

" Why do you put up with her" Yami smirked and gave Seto a kiss on the lips before responding seductively.

" Because im to nice for my own good" he said winking.

" Yeah...hey did you get taller" Yami eyes widened as he backed away out of Kaiba's arms.

" You actually noticed, wow, noone else did" Kaiba smiled and walked over to him to place a kiss on his cheek.

" Because they don't love you like i do," he whispered in his ear and placed his hands on Yami's hipps taking a good look at him.." i swear you get even more sexier each day" Yami blushed and responding.

" I could say the same. have you been working out" He said tugging on Kaiba's shirt. Kaiba chucked and whispered in his ear..

" You'll find out later" making Yami blush for the fifth time that morning.

" Ok class, its time to...Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Moto please take your seat.."

" oh yeah, right, sorry" Yami said. The teacher smirked at them and continued on to what he was saying.

" Ok class your teacher has been in an car accident so i will be taking her place for the rest of the year, i am Mr. Wakeman"

" Hello Mr. Wakeman" The class said at once.

" Ok then now to start things off,"

_knock, knock, knock._

" Mr. Wheeler can you please open the door"

" Yea, alright" Joey said opening the door. A woman with brown hair and her hair tied in a pony tail with glasses, and a suit walked in, with a bunch of papers in her hand. She walked up to Mr. Wakeman and started whispering.

" Umm...sir..i have news for you" Whisper, whisper, whisper.

Yami stared closey and tried to make out what they were saying but he couldn't make it out.

" Well ok then, well class it seems like we have new students" Everybody started whispering and talking amost each other.

" More kids, wow i guess i wasn't the only one" Yami said. Kaiba looked over to him and said.

" Probably just some dropouts from another school"

" Ok, kids come in" The door open and revealed 4 kids. One 2 girls and 2 boys, one had brown hair and emrald eyes, she was wearing a green shirt with no sleeves, 2 white lines came down the left side of her shirt. The shirt came down to her waist and ruffled at the end a white belt when across her waist, but it still sticked on her showing off her form. She wore black shorts that stops to her mid thigh and green sandals. The other had blonde hair with purple eyes, she wore a purple shorts that stopped at her knee, it had a yellow belt coming across her waits and a yellow sleeveless top that stops over her belly button which had a piecring with a black line coming down the right side if her shirt, and she wore black boots that came under her knee. The other 2 boys looked like Malik and Ryou, except that the one that looked like Ryou looked a bit more evil and the one that looked like Malik looked a bit more innocent. Yami looked at the 2 girls and stared closely..._ they look so familar...to familar...do i know them...i wonder if its... _Yami thoughts were cut off as the girl with brown hair looked at him and her eyes started to widen and she started to give off a wide smile._ OMG...ITS..._

" Class this is"

" YAMI!!" Everyone looked at the girl with brown hair as she started crying and ran over to her old friend and tackled him in his seat knocking him over, hugging him close.

"OMG!!YAMI!!I missed you so much!!" She said as she lifted her head and her tears rolling off her face as she sat on top of Yami. " Do you remember me" Yami sat up with her still on his lap and smiled widely as he hugged her back.

" Of course i do Mana" he said smiling.

" YAAAY!! YOU SEE MAI I TOLD YOU HE WAS HERE!!"

" I SEE!!" Mai said as she wrapped her arms around Yami's neck, and hugged him close.

" OMG YAMI!! we havent seen you in like decades!!" Mai said. Yami smiled and said.

" I know, i hardly reconized you two" Ok, by this time everyone in the class was confused, except for Kaiba who had a clam look on his face and just smiling, and Tea who was so madd right now that she looked like she was gonna explode. She got out her seat and walked over to Mana and Mai and yelled.

" Hey who do you think you are jumping on people like that, you have no right, get off him or I'll make you GET OFF!!" Mana and Mai just stared at her like she was retarded and Yami sighed. Just as he was gonna explain, Mai stood up so that she was staring right into the girls eyes as fear started to appear. Mai walked closer to her with a seroius face that gave Tea the shivers.

" Who is this Yami your girlfriend or something"

" She wish!!" Joey said as the whole class started laughing. Tea's face went 4 different shades of red. Mai laughed right in her face and looked over to Joey.

" Nice one" She said to him winking at the same time.." So if your not his girlfriend then who are you" Tea looked at her with a pout.

" I am Tea Gardner, im Yami's best friend!!"

" No she's not" Kaiba said and then the whole class started laughing again.

" WHY DON'T YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH KAIBA!!" Tea said.

" Make me you pathethic little girl"

" Kaiba you are SUCH A BASTERD!!"

Mana looked over to Kaiba and said.

" Oh so your Kaiba," Yami looked at Mana then at Kaiba then at Mana again...

" You two know each other" Mana smiled and looked at Yami...

" No, but Mai met him" Yami looked at Kaiba with a ' you got some explaining to do' face.

" And when did this happen" Yami said staring at Kaiba. Seto just smiled and said..

" It was a suprise.."

" Yeah, we'll explain everything later" Mai said turning around talking to Yami.

" OK...can somebody explain whats going on here, because im new here and i don't understand much" the teacher said.

" Nobody does" The class said, and they started laughing.

" Ok then..Hello teenagers of Japan my name is Mai Valentine!!" Mana stood up helping Yami up in the process, as she put two fingers on her head and stated

" And i am Mana Kewa" (A/N: PLEASE DO NOT HURT ME FOR THE LAME LAST NAME!!)

" Best friends of Yami Moto!!" Mai said pointing at Yami who just waved blushing a little.

" And also, tranfer students from EGYPT!!" Mana added on.

" Ok so we get that," Joey said then turning his attention to the other two pointing " so who are you guys" The one who looked like Ryou smirked eviling turning his attention to Yami who eyes widened at the boys smirk making him smirk more...

" I am Bakura Ryousaka, cousin of Ryou, and i come from Egypt as well" He said pointing his thumb at himself.

" And im Marik Ishstar, Maliks twin brother, i am also from Egypt" He said smiling.

(A/N: Marik is wearing what he wore in battle city, he had the purple shirt and pants which looked absolutley SEXY on him, and Bakura is wearing leather pants and jacket with a blood red shirt...)

"OMG I KNEW IT!! THE EGYPTAINS ARE TRYING TO TAKE OVER JAPAN!!" Tristan yelled..Everyone just laughed at his comment.

"Okaaay, a day of twins, cousins, and old friends, talk about a small world" Rapheal said.

" Yeaah...Ya know what i don't even feel like teaching anymore free peroid"

" YAAAAY!!" The class said.

Yami sat in Seto's lap gripping his shirt with his fist..

" You got alot of explaining to do Seto Kaiba" Kaiba just laughed nervously and kissed him on the forehead as Mana and Mai just smiled at him.

* * *

**_YESSSS!! IT'S FINISHED!! KNOW I LEFT YOU HANGING BUT I'LL UPDATE SOOM..SORRY FOR THE WAIT...you see my grandmother is sick and is dying slowly so I was kind of depressed lately knowing that i might loose another family member...well...life goes on and i can always pray..._**

**_Yami: awwwww..why didn't you tell us..its ok..we love you (Yami huggs me)_**

**_Mana, Marik and Mai: Yeaah...we love you ( they hugg me to)_**

**_Me: AWWWW!!I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU GUYS!!(Hugged back)_**

**_Bakura: Well i shall always hate her..._**

**_Me: I'll let you be with Yami in the next story._**

**_Bakura: I LOVE YOU!!_**

**_Yami: Oh godd where's Seto..._**

**_Everyone: (looks around)_**

**_Me: NOT AGAIN!!_**

**_Actor that plays Jordan: AHHHHHHHHH!! WHAT THE HELL!!ITS JUST A FUCKING STORY!!_**

**_Seto: SHUT UP AND FACE DEATH LIKE A MANN( Takes bat and starts beating him with it)_**

**_Everyone: (Just stares)_**

**_Me: Oh well he'll be fine by chapter 15..._**

**_Yami: Yeah i guess so..._**

**_Me: Anyway please review!!_**


	15. Chapter 13: The truth

**_Okaaaayyy...the last chapter was REEEEEEEEEAAALLLLYY CRAPPY..._**

**_Bakura: I'll say_**

**_Me: SHUT UP!! ok back to what i was saying, this chapter is gonna be a little bit better, and please review...im thinking of starting another story becuzz i don't think this one is going so well, or as good as i planned._**

**_Bakura: Really now...i would of never guessed._**

**_Me: Ya know what i give up...(walks away)_**

**_Yami: You see what you did, now she can't write the chapter._**

**_Me: (shouts from far away) I WROTE IT ALREADY..._**

**_Bakura: See..._**

**_Yami: Your still a meanie, and thats why i like Seto more than you...( goes over and huggs Seto)_**

**_Seto: (smirks at Bakura)_**

**_Bakura: (blinks stupidly) WAIT WRITER PERSON COME BACK I WAS ONLY TEASING!!(runs off to look for the writer)_**

**_Me: Whatever, i don't even feel like starting the story anymore, Mana sweetie can you start it for me._**

**_Mana: Sure, on with the story!!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 13: The truth_**

The group got past the school day and went to the park and sat by the lake under a Sakura tree.

" Ok Seto, schools over, now spill it" He said falling in Seto's lap. Mana and Mai was sitting right in front to them, Mana on her belly looking up at them kicking her legs in the air back and forth, and Mai was sitting on her rear with her legs crossed her arm supporting her as she leaned back. Kaiba was sitting at the base of the Sakura tree and Yami was sitting on his lap sideways.

" Well you see, what happen was-"

" Awwwwwwwwwwww, you two look so cute together" Mana said interuppting Seto. Yami smiled and said.

" Thank you"

" And you don't look like the innocent little boy you used to be i see" Mai said. Yami's eyes widened confused for a moment.

" What do you mean" Mai smiled and simply replied

" Well just look at you...i swear if you didn't have Kaiba i would totally go out with you, your like a human magnet"

" Yupp..." Mana said.

" Got that right, fucking pervs" Kaiba added on a little angry. Yami pinched him.

" Seto language"

"Kaiba's right, face it, there are alot of perverts out there and your probably the main target"

" Oh godd" Seto said. Yami just sighed.

" Yupp...Kaiba might gonna have to send body guards to protect you everywhere you go" Mai added on.

" But what if the body guards are perverts to" Mana said dumbly.

" Well, then...we just should be happy that Yami's not a girl and can't have children" They both started bursting out laughing. Seto's eyes widened and he looked like he was gonna faint, Yami just sighed and said.

" Still hilaroius as ever" Mana smiled widely and replied

" Aww...come on Yami, we're just teasing, you know we love you" she winked.

" So how long have u 2 been together" Mai asked. Yami and Seto looked at each other and said.

" A month"

" Really now" Mai said looking at her finger nails.." And you guys already did the nasty, shame ,shame, shame" She said moving her finger back and forth. Yami's eyes widened and he blushed and Kaiba just looked away.

" But when...How did...You knew...I...HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS STUFF!!" Yami said confused, moving his hands around. Mana and Mai just pointed at Seto. Yami turned at Seto and gave a glare. Kaiba gave him a nervous smile. Kaiba could read him clearly, he wasn't saying it, but he can tell what he was thinking, he was saying, ' what the fuck did you do' and he hated that look.

" Setoooo" He said in a warning tone.

" Well you see what happened was"

" You know Kaiba you have nothing to be ashamed off" Mai said cutting him off.

" Im not ashamed, im just a little frightened of how he's looking at me right now" Looking back down at Yami, who was staring with those seroius eyes and. " You never know what he might do, have you seen this guy when he's angry"

" Yea" Mana and Mai said at the same time. Kaiba gave an whatever look and started explain everything.

" Well first of all lets go back to what you were saying 2 weeks ago"

" Eh" Yami said cocking his head to the side. Obvisouly not remembering. Seto sighs and finish explaining.

" Well lets start off with when i asked you about your life before you came to Japan..." Yami eyes brightened up a little.

" Ohhhh...you mean back in egypt"

" Yeah, do you remember what you told me"

" Of course i do, its just i didn't really think that you'll--"

"I'll what care"

" Ummm" Yami said playing with his fingers.

* * *

_**Flashback** _

_Yami was in the garden again, sitting on the edge of the pond twirling his finger around in the water playing with the fish. He had an sad expression on his face so Kaiba knew something was wrong. Kaiba was observing him from the window...and decided to go outside to comfort him in whatever he was sad about. Yami didn't noticed Kaiba coming behing him with 2 sundaes in his hand. One was strawberry and the other was chocolate._

_" Like the fish" _

_" ahh!!" Yami turned around quickly holding his hand on his chest breathing hard. Seto just smirked._

_" Seto Kaiba don't scare me like that" He said sighing of relief. Kaiba just smiled and said sorry while sitting next to him giving him his icecream. Yami just stared at it._

_" Oh come on, i know strawberry is your favorite" Yami smirked and took it._

_" You know me to well" Kaiba chucked and motioned for him to sit of his lap which he was most happy to comply. He laid his head on Kaiba's shoulder and started to pick at his icecream. After 20 seconds of silence Kaiba decided to break it._

_" What's wrong" He said in Yami's ear to get his attention. He looked up at him and simply replied._

_" Why would you think anything's wrong" Kaiba looked down on him with one eye brow cocked up._

_" Because i know how you usually act and well, you havent been acting like yourself for the past 4 days. " Yami put his icecream on his lap and then put hands on his hip sitting up to look at Kaiba in the face._

_" Well, well, well, looks who's been paying attention in class, i think you've been around me to much, it's ike you've been studying me" Kaiba chuckled and nuzzled the side of Yami's neck, and said._

_" Well your such a good subject, how can i not pay attention" He said poking Yami's sides making him giggle. Kaiba smiled and lifted his head up again. _

_" So whats wrong" Yami's smile dissapeared as he rested his head on Kaiba's shoulder again, making a heavy sigh. Kaiba put his and Yami's icecream down on the pond and wrapped his arms around his waist._

_" Come on Yami, you know you can tell me anything." He said kissing Yami's forehead. Yami looked up at him and started off..._

_" Well...you know how i told you about me leaving egypt because of my mom's death" He said a little weak. Kaiba nodded._

_" Well, i remember all the things i left behind...all the things that actually made me happy, like my mom, and my family, until they started mistreating me because of what jordan told them, its like they betrayed me when i needed them the most, they knew what Jordan was doing to me, what they didn't know is that it wwas being done by force" He stopped and clenched Kaiba's shirt tight with his fist burying his face in Kaiba's shirt to hide his tears. It didn't work, Kaiba always knew when he was crying because he would tremble when he crys. Kaiba took his arms and wrapped his arms around Yami's body, holding him closer.He waited for Yami to continue and he did.. " I lost my family, and my friends, my friends were disgusted with me, because of what they heard around the town, i tried to explain that it wasn't the truth..but.." He started sobbing and bit his lip to not be loud..." but they wouldn't believe me, and the whole town only saw me as a whore or a slut..." At this time he started crying hard, and Seto held him closer to his body rubbing circles on his back...Yami's crying stopped as he continued " But...there was always two friends of mine who still loved me...they knew that i was telling the truth about it and them and their familys tried to help me" He sighed heavily " but it didn't work, so from then on, those two were the only ones i trusted or been around, i remeber how i used to go around town with them, smiling and laughing, i was suprised of how they wasn't ashamed to be around me..." He put a small smile on his face and then it was Kaiba's turn to talk._

_" Who were they" Seto said looking at him. Yami lifted his head up to look in his eyes. _

_" There names were Mana and Mai...they were my best friends, like family to me, ever since the death of my mom, Mana and Mai was like mothers to me, they looked out for me, and made sure i was safe, people in the town started to question them and their family of why they still cared for me, and they always replied **' Yami is part of our family and we made a promise to his mother that we'll take care of her precoius boys, i dnt know what that man Jordan has told you but its nothing but a lie and if you wasn't so blind to see what was really going on you'll see this aswell, we will never abandon him like his family did'. **_

_" Sounds like they really cared for you" Yami smiled and said._

_" Yess they did, and i loved them so much, their familys became my family and i knew that i wasn't alone, the town still mistreated me, like when me and Yugi was with Mana and Mai in town sometimes, people would say hello to them and smile, but they would look at me with disgust and pure hatred" He started to cry again " i never did anything to them, so i don't know why they hated me for something that wasn't under my control" He said and started weeping...Kaiba wiped the tears from his eyes and gave him a kiss on the forehead, which put a tiny smile on his face. " Mana and Mai became angry with this and told everyone in town that if they we're gonna look at me like that or just ignore me while i was with them that they shouldn't talk to them at all" Kaiba eyes widened._

_" Really..." _

_" Yeah" He said and gave a small laugh.." i thought they were crazy, but they said they didn't care because we was their brothers and part of their family, and they loved us..." He said holding his mother's pendant and shedding a tear with a smile on his face.." I felt so loved and cared for even with what i was going threw with Jordan, i still felt happy at times..., but then that all ended...when Jordan forced us to move to Japan.." He looked down..." And i felt empty again, i felt like there was no hope, i missed them so much, i loved them unconditionaly, they were the only ones who actually cared, and i felt like something was ripped out of me when i left" He cried..and buried his face in Kaiba's shirt..." I felt helpess because there was noone there, noone to tell me everythings gonna be ok, noone making me feel more than just a toy, noone there to make me feel wanted" He paused for a moment "it was hell going threw all the abuse and sexual abuse, people never saw the bruises on my body because i would put some cream on that would hide it, so people never suspected." __he stopped for a good 5 seconds and continued. " and then when i felt like there was nothing left to live for, i was planning to kill myslef," Kaiba lifted his face up to look in his eyes. _

_" What" Yami just nodded. _

_" I was planning to kill myslef long time ago, i was so sick Seto you wouldn't even believe how i looked, i was pale, nothing but skin and bones, with bruises and aching all over my body, i would stay home from school sometimes because i would be to sore to go from the beatings, but sometime when i stayed home things just got worst because my dad would stay home from work just to torture me" He started crying again, sobbing hard into Kaiba's shirt._

_" Why didn't you tell anyone, I'm sure the people in Japan would of been able to help you" Kaiba stopped and then remmebered what Yami said about the bruises and started to ask another question._

_" Why did you hide them, the bruises" He sighed._

_" Because, my so called father threatened me, he threatened Yugi's safety, i didn't want Yugi to go threw what i had to go through, he doesn't deserve it, i didn't either, but i would do anything to protect him, if people found out they would confront him immedaitley and he woud just go and take Yugi with him, and do godds knows what to him" Yami stopped and Kaiba held him close, to his body as he started shivering again._

_" Yami" _

_"Hmmmm"_

_" What stopped you from...ya know...killing yourself" Yami snuggled closer into Seto's warmth, as he held him a little closer to his body which would seem impossible by now. Then after a few seconds of silence he finally answered._

_" Yugi" _

_" Huh" Yami looked up into Kaiba's eyes._

_" It was Yugi," He looked away from Seto's eyes, back down to his lap " i thought of him, what would happen if i was gone, Yugi lost so many people in his life, and he was so young at the time, i was young too but Yugi was younger, he needed a mom, but he didn't have one, he didn't have the 8 years i had with her, he didn't have her for a long time, and if i died, Yugi would have noone, he would have to go threw the same thing i was going threw, he wouldn't have noone to hold him when he was scared, he would have noone to keep him safe, he would have noone to make him feel loved" Yami held on to his pendant again. " And thats when i relized i had something to live for, it was for Yugi, i promised him that night when mom died, that i would never leave him for any reason, and i was getting ready to break that promise, so i made a vow to myself that no matter what hell i had to go through i will never let Yugi get hurt and never leave him" Yami put a small smile on his face and continued. " And i remember Yugi was crying one day because he thought, that...that it was his fault that i was geting hurt, and i told him...its never his fault...nothing is his fault, and i hated it when he blamed himself" He stopped for a minute. " I used to cover up for him in everything, even the smallest mistake could hurt him, Jordan was recklass, so i covered up for him,...i didn't mind i never minded, if it kept him safe then i didn't care" He lossened his grip on Kaiba's shirt and looked at him again. " And there were time that Jordan tried to hurt Yugi like he did to me, i would never let that happen, so everytime he tried i fought him, i knew i couldn't beat him, and that it would only make things worse for me, but i never thought of how much pain and suffering i would have to go through, because it didn't matter, i did it so that it would give Yugi time to go to a safer place were Jordan couldn't find him, there was a big hole in the wall behind the closet, it connected to my room, i always told him to hide in their whenever he hears Jordan coming, or just come in my room and sleep with me in my bed...I treasured Yugi, and i loved him with all my heart, and i'll be damned if i let anything happen to him, i at least want him to get a chance to enjoy life instead of hating it, i never wanted to see him in pain, because i love him so much, he was my reason for living after we left egypt, and he was the only one who actually loved me, and i wouldn't abandon him like that...he always reminded me that there was still hope for us, because we always had eachother, and i promised him a better future, i owe him that much, and i owe my mother to, and i owe it to myself" A tear ran down his face. Kaiba smiled and wiped it away from his face making Yami look up at him with teary eyes and smiling. _

_" Your such a good and caring person Yami, and thats what i love about you" Kaiba leaned down and placed his lips on Yami's, gently at first. Kaiba's arms tightened around his waist and Yami's arms wrapped around Kaiba's neck. Kaiba brushed his tounge across Yami's lips and Yami gladly applied entrance. They kept that going for over 4 minutes, and then they parted. Yami smiled and hugged Seto._

_" And thats why im so gladd i met you, you've not only furfilled my wish of Yugi having a better life but you've also made my life better, and i love you for it" Yami said laying his head on his shoulder. _

_" But to tell the truth, i would do anything to see Mana and Mai again, i miss them so much Seto, you don't know how good it felt to have a family that cared about you, after all that i went through, i hope their alright" At that point a light bulb appeared on Kaiba's head, and he smiled._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

" So let me get this straight, you went all the way to Egypt to get to Mai and Mana to come here for me" Yami said looking at Seto.

" He sure did, made me fall out when i first saw him" Mai said. Kaiba smiled at Yami put a hand on his chin.

" Of course, i did, and when i told them that you were here they were-" Kaiba was cut off as Yami kissed him fully on the lips, wrapping his arms around him, turning his body so that his legs were around Kaiba's waist. Kaiba wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and kissed him back with much more passion, shoving his tounge in Yami's mouth making him moan.

" Ummmmm...hello, we're still here" Mana said.

" No, no, let them continue" Mai said, and then out of nowhere and object falls out of the tree right between the group, or should i say person.

" AHH!!" Mana screamed.

" What the hell" Kaiba added, who has ceased with kissing Yami. Yami took a good look at the person. He looked at that white hair and he thought he knew who it was.

" Ryou" He said. He got up out of Seto's lap and crawled over to who he thought was Ryou. He placed a hand on his shoulder trying to lift him up.

" Ryou are you oka-" He never finished his sentence as the person shut him up with a kiss on the lips. Yami's eyes widened and Kaiba eyes did the same. Mana and Mai just said 'oooooooooooo'. Yami tried to push the boy away but the boy had and arm sround his waist preventing him from moving. The person removed their mouth from Yami's and smirked at him.

" Yess i am fine thank you, and not to dissapoint you but, my name's Bakura"

* * *

**_Ok thats this chapter...if you want this story to continue then review..i know im being a bitch, but hey, its your call._**

**_Yami: Please review i dnt like how this chapter ended. _**

**_Seto: NEITHER DO I!!_**

**_Me: Oh shut up i could of made it much worse( walks away and shuts door behind me)_**

**_Marik: Someone's cranky..._**

**_Mai: Reviews_**


	16. Authors Notice, and read it please!

_**Ok people, look, i don't think im going to continue the story because i think i took to long to update and well people forgot that i was still writing it. So I'm starting a new story called**_

**_The Cure_**

**_Please go to that story and tell me if you like the summary, thats all im asking, and plus, if you want me to continue this story just tell me and i will, i'll do both stories, but only if you want me to, but i will not write a story that nobody is reading and this story isn't going so well, i have to admit i love this story but other people dnt seem to be reading it anymore, and well whats the use of writing a story that noones reads, so please review and let me know your answer, do you want me to write my new STORY, AND continue finishing this one, OR do you want me to STOP this STORY, and just START the new One._**

**_Remember i do not mind doing both storys, i want to do both stories, but its not up to me its up to my readers, so PLEASE send me your answer in a review._**

**_Thank you. _**

**_-.-_**


	17. Chapter 14: Didn't see that Coming

_**Ok, i've decided to continue both stories, and for the people who coplain, i'll just say, SHUT UP AND READ!! OR I'LL RAPE YOU!! MUAHAHAHAHHHAHAAA!!**_

**_Big thanks to _**Pharaohyamifan, and Mewa

**_For giving me the confidence. Big huggies for you!!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 14: Didn't see that Coming _**

" WHAT THE HELL" Kaiba screamed. Bakura looked at him with a grin on his face,

" Whats wrong mad because your boyfriend thinks I'm a better kisser than you" Bakura said eyes going back on Yami, who was blushing hard.

" Ummmm...Setoo" He said trying to sqruim out of Bakura's arms.

" Let go off of him" Kaiba said furoius as he got up to snatch Yami from him. Bakura pulled Yami's arm to lift up as he stood, he wrap his arm around his waist making Yami's back rest agaist his chest, smirking.

" Or what" Yami hand his hand on Bakuras which was holding his and he pinched his hand which made Bakura let go of him saying.

" Ow!" A little shocked. Yami took his chance to move away from Bakura and back to Seto, who hugged him.

" WHAT CHA DO THAT FOR" Yami turned around and looked at him with worried eyes.

" I only pinched you" Yami said calmly.

" Well you pinch hard, my hand is bleeding" He said lifting it up. Yami eyes turned concerned and he let go of Seto and turned around all the way. He must admitt the boy was rude to come in and kiss him out of nowhere but he never liked causing other people pain. He approached Bakura and held his so called bleeding hand.

" Im sorry, i didn't mean to hurt you, are alright" Yami said feeling guilty , Bakura smirked and grabbed Yami's waist again causing him to yelp.

" You are to easy to fool" Just as he was getting ready to kiss him again, and fist came out of nowhere and hit him in the face. Making him fall to the ground.

" Oww...what the hell!!" He yelled at Kaiba who was pulling Yami towards him.

" That'll teach you to touch what is mine, who do you think you ARE, going around and kissing people out of nowhere, do you HAVE no shame" He said holding Yami.

" Actually, i don't go around kissing people, only the ones who i find appealing" He said seductively looking at Yami who shuddered under his gase.

" Well he's taken so back off" Kaiba said angerily.

" That just makes my chase even more fun, war over the damsel, i love a challenge" He said getting up and approaching them." Besides i never lost before, and i don't plan on losing now, Yami will be mine , and i cannot wait until i have you in my arms, and become my boyfriend" He said smirking at Yami. They just stared at him, but unfortuanly their staring halted as a voice was heard coming their way.

" BAKURA!!Where you go!!"

" Isn't that Marik" Mai said. They all turned around and saw Marik looking in all kinds of directions, obvilously confused.

" That sure is" Mana said. " HEY MARIK, OVER HERE!!" She said cheerfully. Marik turned and smiled when he saw the others and ran to them. When he gt to them Mana tackled him to the ground hugging him in the process, her usualy way of greeting her friends. They laughed and giggled at Mana's actions, except for Kaiba who eyes where watching Bakura.

" Hey Mana, haven't seen you all day" Marik said.

" Yeah i know, come on get up i want you to meet my best friend." She got off him grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards Yami how had let go of Seto.

" Yami this is Marik, Marik this is Yami" Yami smiled wide and held out a hand and said.

" Pleasure to meet you Marik" He said, which caused Marik to smile wider and shook his hand..

" Nice to meet you as well" Marik eyes then turned to Bakura and smiled wider.

" Bakura!! there you are I've been looking all over for you!!" He said running off to Bakura hugging him around the neck. Bakura just put on a gentle smile and hugged him back around the waist.

" Hey sweetie, you feeling better" His whole attitude changing. Kaiba stared in a ' WHAT DA FUCK' kind of face.

" Fine thank you, so wheres the cute boy you said you had your eye on today" He said letting go of him and looking in all kind of directions. " I can't wait to meet him" Bakura smiled and said.

" You just met him, he's right over there by 'whats his face' "

" It's Kaiba" Seto said defending himself.

Mariks face brightened and he ran over to Yami and hugged his making them fall down to the floor, with a happy and laughing Marik on top of him. " Omg, are you seroius Bakura, he's just gorgeous!" He said lifting up playing with Yami's cheeks. " And look at his eyes, they're so pretty!!" Yami blushed and said.

" Umm..thank you" Kaiba had lost his cool by now.

" WHAT THE HELL!!IS THIS AN ALL JUMP AND MAKE OUT WITH YAMI DAY!!" Kaiba yelled.

" YES!!" Everyone said. And Kaiba fainted causing all of them to laugh.

* * *

"Well that was a fun day wasn't it Seto" Yami said washing the dishes.

" Fun, FUN, if you call being tackled, kissed, and making me pass out, out of complete shock fun, then i guess so" Kaiba said sarcasticly while clearing the table. Yami just laughed.

" Oh come on Seto, it was interesting, i can gaurentee that" Seto just frowned, and picked up the bowl of salad Mokuba refused to eat.

" Oh sure, interesting indeed, i already have problems with Malik, Tea, the mutt, Rapheal, and Mahad, and now i gotta deal with thoose two frEEE--oof" He fell on his butt, the bowl flew in the air spreading lettuce and cucumbers all on him. Obvisouly he was not paying attention to the toy on the floor. Yami laughed hysterically, and held his stomach as tears fell out his closed eye lids. Kaiba just stared at him, as he walked around the table over to Seto still giggling a little. He bent down still giggling and took a cucumber off of Seto's head.

" Ya know Seto, i would watch where i was going if i were you" He said biting into the cucumber.

" Oh you telling me to watch where i'm going, their arn't suppose to be toys in the kitchen anyway!!" He said angerily. Yami smiled and stood up. And decided to push Kaiba's buttons a little.

" Yea, but you are sooo clumsy, this is not the first time you fell, i bet BAKURA isn't as clumsily as you," Kaiba eyes widened and he stared at Yami who was smirking devoiusly at him. Kaiba's eyes narrowed and asked.

" What did you say" In a slow and dangerous tone. Yami turned around, his entire back now facing Kaiba, as he dramtically waved his arms in the air once.

" Oh nothing, i was just wondering if Bakura was as clumsily as you, maybe he's a better choice who knows, after all he is hansome, sexy, has nice hair,and a seductive voice, i kinda find him inresistable, don't you" He said turning his head a little to look at Kaiba's expression. Kaiba stared at him wide eyed and narrowed them again.

" You wouldn't dare" Kaiba said in another dangerous tone. Yami smirked and turned on one of his heels, facing Kaiba again.

" Try me" He said putting his hands behind his back, staring at Kaiba in a chanllenging way. Kaiba smirked and closed his eyes.

" Oh Yami when will you ever learn not to challenge me," He opened his eyes. " You are so gonna get it this time" Yami yelped and ran out of the kitchen laughing. Kaiba smiled and started to stand_...and so the game begins..._ And he ran after his young lover.

" Yami get your little ass over here" He said at the bottom of stairs, looking at Yami on the top of the stairs smirking.

" You want me, come get me" and he turned and ran off laughing. Kaiba smiled and climbed the Stairs skipping 3 steps at a time and ran down the hall after him. Yami was so busy running he didn't even notice Kaiba 9 feet away fro him.

" I see you Yami" He turned around and saw Kaiba closing in on him._ Damn he's fast. But i can lose him. _He turned down another hall and hid in the first room closing it behind him making sure he didn't lock it. He ran in the closet near the bed and closed it.

" Yami where are you!!" He said. Already opening the door to the room. Kaiba looked around smiling thinking he know's where excatly Yami was. He walked over to the bed and smiled as he looked near the floor.

" Hmmm..it doesn't seems like he's in here" He said faking. Yami giggled slightly in the closet, his trap working easily. Kaiba didn't seem to hear it. He bent down and looked under the bed lifting up the saying.

" AH-HA!" Noone was there obvislouly. He looked confused for a minute.

" GOTCHA!!" Yami said jumping out of the closet on Kaiba's back, laughing. The rolled around on the floor until one of them was pinned, laughing and giggling while they played. Finally Kaiba pinned Yami beneath him and smirked at his success.

" So you were saying Yami" He poked one of his sides making him giggle.

" I don't know what your talking about" He said turning his head away from Kaiba to the side. Kaiba smirked. And moved his face closer to Yami and he started to nibble on his neck, making him moan.

" I see you don't wanna talk eh" He said biting down on Yami's skin, and his hands still on Yami's hips. " I guess i have no choice but to punish you" Yami's eyes widened and he lifted Kaiba up a little with his hands. Looking at him face to face.

" Seto Kaiba, don't you da-AAHH!!" He started laughing hysterically as Kaiba tickled him senseless.

" SETO!!...HAHAHAAHHHAHAHA...STOP...IT...HAHHAHAAHHAAHA..IM SEROIUS!! "

" Oh really now, could of fooled me" Yami started to cry from laughing so hard.

" Seto pleease!! haha..ha..hahha..HAHHAHAHHA..ah-ah...stop...hahahaaa..my stooomachh...ah-hahhaahhaahhaha...hurts..haha"

" What did you say about Bakura, Yami"

" NOTHING!! hahaa..ahhaa..im..hahaaaa..sorry..ahaha..haaahhahahahhahaaa"

" What was that i couldn't here you"

" I'M SORRY!!" Kaiba smirked and stopped tickling Yami.

" Good boy" Yami was still giggling as he held his stomach.

" You monster" Yami said.

" I love you to" He said as pulled Yami up on his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist, and he kissed him nice and hard. Yami maoned into the kiss, and eagerly opened his mouth to alow Seto entry. Kaiba plundged his tounge in Yami's mouth and caused a loud moan to escape his throat. Yami wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and pushed himself on Kaiba more. Kaiba slipped his hand under Yami's shirt and started to rub his nipples, one of his favorite parts of Yami's body. Yami pushed Kaiba on his back and sat up on top of him. He smiled and kissed Kaiba with much passion and Kaiba took his hands and placed them on Yami's hips. Kaiba rolled them over so that he was on top now, Yami broke the kiss and whined.

" AWWW...come on your always on top" Kaiba smirked and answered.

" Yami, love, thats because I'm older, stronger, and hotter" Yami rolled his eyes.

" Pfttt...keep dreamin" He said. " You never let me have fun" Kaiba smirked and leaned at Yami's ear.

" Oh really" Yami gasped as Kaiba's hand found a way into his pants gently stroking his member. Yami panted hard and gripped Kaiba's shoulder.

" Oh Seto..."

" Still not having fun"

" HOLY MACARONI!!" Yami and Seto turned their attention to the door, to see noone other than Mana, Mai, Bakura, and Marik. Kaiba eyes narrowed and yelled.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!"

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO YAMII!!" Mai yelled.

" WELL WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE DOING" Kaiba yelled back.

" WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IT" Bakura yelled.

" BECAUSE WE CAN" Kaiba yelled back. Mana, Marik, and Yami just laughed at everyone's confusion.

" WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!!"

" BECAUSE WE CAN BE!!" Bakura said.

" STOP THE YELLING!!" Marik screamed. Everyone was silent.

" Thank you"

" Well umm...i called to see if we could come over and spend the night with you guys, ya know because we miss Yami and all, and well a boy named Mokuba picked up and well he said it was ok" Kaiba turned his head to look at Mokuba who was peeking his head in the door.

" Mokubaaaa" Kaiba said in a warning tone.

" Hehe...umm...yeah...YUGI!!" He said running away. Mana's eyes widened,

" YUGI'S HERE TO!!" Mana said.

"Yeah" Yami said.

" WHERE!!"

"Right behind you" Yugi said. Mana turned around and squealed.

" YUGI!!OMG!!" She hugged him tight around his body, Mai soon following.

"OMG!!YOU GOT SO BIGG!!"Mai said.

" Oh godd, i hate my life" Kaiba said, collasping on Yami, who stared at him smiling.

* * *

**_OUTSIDE KAIBA'S MANSION_**

2 cars was outside Kaiba's mansion. Both were black and had been there for hours.

" Is that the place" One man asked.

" Yeah, thats the place"

" What do you want us to do J" The man smirked his blonde bang covering one of his eyes.

" Bring me the boy, and bring Mr. Kaiba with you as well"

"What about the rest" The man smiled cruley and responded.

" Kill them all"

* * *

**_OOOHHHH!!Whats gonna happen, you wanna find out...THEN REVIEW!!_**


	18. Chapter 15: The Kidnapping

_**Ok heres the next chapter...review or BE EATIN!! **_

**_lol_**

**_No seroiusly i will eat you..._**

* * *

**_Chapter 15: The Kidnapping_**

The group was lounging in Kaiba's room, being their usual selves, yelling at each other, laughing, Kaiba tryin to kill Bakura, yepp the usual. They was all sitting on Kaiba's bed in a circle, Yami was sitting with his legs streched out in front of him, only showing his thighs, the rest of his kegs were under the blanket, Kaiba was laying his head on Yami's lap while Yami played with his hair, Mana on her stomach, Mai laying her head on Mana's back, Bakura sitting next to Yami (which Kaiba didn't approve of) leaning back, with his elbows supporting him, and Marik had his arms wrapped around Bakura's chest resting his head on his chest.

" So Marik how do you know Mana" Yami asked.

" Well" He sat up " I actually met them after you lefted, if you don't remeber we used to go to school together" Yami's eyes widened.

" We did" He said excitly. Marik smiled and nodded.

" You probably never noticed me that much because you was always so quiet and keeping to yourself, but i noticed you" Yami blushed and lowered his head.

" Sorry"

" No, no, don't be sorry, It wasn't your faut, I kinda did the same thing..People were so cruel back then"

" Yeah" Yami said looking down. Marik smiled and lifted Yami's chin up with his hand.

" Don't worry bout it, we're not there anymore, and we don't have to worry about them anymore" Yami smiled. Marik thought for a second and then grinned. " I know what would cheer you up, how bout me, you, and Bakura have a little fun together, just the 3 of us" Yami lifted his brow and blushed.

" Huh..." Marik smirked wider.

" We want you to become our lover, do u wanna become part of the group, we promised you won't be dissapointed" He said in a flirty tone, making Bakura smirk.

" Yeah, Yami, we'll be 10 times better than Kaiba, and we all know u want it" Yami blushed, the girls just laughed, and Kaiba sat up, angerliy.

" OK THATS THE LAST STRAW, IM KILLING YOU" Kaiba launched at Bakura and both of them rolled of the bed, punching each other, and yelling insults. Marik just laughed and looked over to Yami who was looking worried. Marik decided to take this to another level. He crawled closer to Yami and put a finger under his chin making him look at him. Marik smirked and leaned closer to Yami's face, whispering in his ear.

" You know Yami, i like Kaiba to, Maybe you both can be our lovers, you know make things a little more interesting" He licked his ear making him shudder, and then looked at Yami with his deep lustful purple eyes, making Yami's eyes glisten.

" So what do you say" Yami blushed.

" Uhhmmmm..."

" Yami, Don't you DARE!" Seto yelled. Yami looked over to where they was fighting.

" Come on Yami, it might be fun, and think of all the positions we can put you in" Marik said. Yami's face turned into 5 different shades of red.

" YEAH!! AND DNT WORRY WE'LL BE GENTLE" Bakura said yelling still tring to fight Kaiba off.

" So Yami what do you say" Yami wondered off in his thoughts for a moment, before smiling. He put a hand on Marik's shoulder and replied.

" Sorry Marik, but i don't except."

Everything in the room went quiet.

" But whhhhyyyyy" Marik whined. Yami laughed and said.

" Sorry you guy but i only need and want one person as a lover" He said smiling at Seto, who was pinning Bakura to the floor. He smiled back. Then a devoius thought found it's way into Yami's mind. He smiled back at Marik and said.

" And i choose" Everyone looked at him. " MARIK!!"

" WHAAT!!" Everyone said in total shock. Yami giggled and wrapped his arms around Marik's neck and smiled widely and replied.

" Well of course, he's hamsome, has a nice body, pretty eyes, and he's charming to, why not!!" He said in a playful tone, Marik smirked.

" Congratulations Babe" Bakura said. " What do you think of that Kaiba" Kaiba lowered his head, hair covering his eyes. And suddeny he smirked. Yami smirked along with him and got away from Marik, off the bed and started walking to the door.. Kaiba lifted his head up and said.

" Where do you think your going princess" He said smirking. Yami smiled and said.

" Oh...just..ya know...walkiing...around...the house..to get..some um...air" And he ran out the room. Kaiba chuckled and told Bakura.

" I'll be back to finish u off later Baka" He got off Bakura and ran after Yami. And they could here Yami screaming and laughing threw out the house. And Marik said.

" Damnit, he got me hard" Everyone laughed. Little did they know their little happy time together was getting ready to be crashed.

* * *

**_In Mokuba's room_**

" Yugi where are you" Mokuba and Yugi was playing hide and seek, and since his room was humungous, there were plenty of places to hide. Mokuba looked under the bed, and smirked.

" I see you Yugi!" Yugi laughed and ran away.

"Bet you can't catch me!" He ran to the door and ran out only to run into his brother, sending them both falling to the floor.

" Yugi"

" Yami"

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Both of them said at the same time.

" Running from Mokuba's crazy brother" Yugi laughed and replied.

" Well I'm running from Seto's crazy Brother"

" Haha got you Yugi!" Mokuba said jumping on Yugi sending them to rolling back in their room. Yami smiled, and then was getting ready to go back to running until to strong arms wrapped around his waist lifting him in the air.

" HEY!!"

" Yami, Yami, Yami, why must you make the big bad Ceo all mad, now u gotta get a punishment.. tsk, tsk, tsk" Kaiba said, licking his ear. He threw the laughing Yami over his shoulder and headed back to their room to kick everyone out and get back to what they were doing before they came. He busted a oor open and threw Yami on the bed and jumped on him and traild kisses down his neck, making Yami giggle.

" Hehe, Seto, the door is still open!"

" So"

" Setoo..." Kaiba smirked against Yami's neck and shoved his hand down his pants to stroke him causing him to moan.

" Se-to..come on..s-stop...we h-have comp-pany"

" Wel, their gonna get one hell of a show"

" SETO!" Yami pinched Kaiba's side makin him jump and pushed him off, running out the room laughing. Seto smirked and ran out the door looking from left to right, but there was no sign of Yami.

" Damn he's good"

" Seto!!" Kaiba turned around to see Mokuba and Yugi running towards him with frightened faces and currently out of breath. Kaiba kneeled down on one knee.

" What's wrong" Mokuba stopped in front on his brother and tried to catch his breath.

" Guy... Cars... black.. coming"

" Mokuba can you put that in a sentence" Then Yugi stepped forward.

" There are guys coming out of black cars outside the mansion and they're heading here"

" WHAT! NOW!"

" Yes now!" Mokuba yelled.

_' Damnit... '_

* * *

**_DownStairs_**

" Mr Kaiba, there are some people outside asking for entry, shall i let them pass"

" No, don't let anyone pass Roland" And then the lights went out. Mokuba squezzed his brother's hand.

" Setoo.."

" SHIT!!" He went to the power box on the wall and clicked some switches ack and forth.

" DAMNIT!! They cut the power!"

_SMASH!!_

The window was shattered, by a chair someone from outside threw.

" Mokuba get upstairs now!! Roland get the guards over here!"

" Yes Sir" Kaiba went up the stairs only to run into Mokuba and Yugi with the rest of the crew.

" WHAT HAPPENED!!" Bakura shouted.

" Yeah, we were playing a game when the lights shut off"

" Listen, there are some people breaking into the Mansion and they shut the power" Mana hid behind Mai who asked.

" Do you think its... them" Kaiba nodded. He then kneeled in front of his shaking brother and placed his hands on his shoudlers.

" Listen Mokuba, i need you to take them to the backyard and hide in the basment of the garden house."

" But Seto"

" NO BUTS! You need to follow my orders, you cannot screw up, this is extremly important, take them to the garden basement now, I'll meet you there later" He kissed his brother's forehead.

" Now go!" They ran off and Kaiba stared at them until they were out of sight. Then he heard gunshots coming from downstairs, and started to run.

' _Gotta find Yami, before it's too late' _

* * *

Yami was wondering around in the halls, looking for his lover, scared out of his mind.

" Setoo" He whispered. He held his arms around himself to keep himself warm. His eyes were gleaming in the dark, frightened and worried.

_' I hope Yugi's ok...how can the power just go off like that. There's no storm, or a heat wave. Somethings wrong'_

_CRASH!!_

_" _AHhh!!"He yelled spinning around.

" WHO'S THERE!" The picture from the hallway wall had fell. Yami took a deep breathe, and exhaled.

" Calm down Yami, it's just a extremly dark hall with falling pictures on both sides"

_Wow..that was helpful.._

He thought to himself. He then heard foot steps and stopped walking.

" Seto" He said turning around smiling. Yami saw a the light of a flashlight heading his way. The footsteps got louder and the man got closer. Yami raised an eyebrow., and squinked his eyes to see better, and then he relized it wasn't Seto running towards him. Yami's gasped and his eyes widened.

" Bakura..." He said in a low voice. He shut his eyes, then opened them again. Then some commn sense hit him and he turned around and ran. He ran as fast as he could.

" Leave me alone!!" The man started running faster. Yami could see the light getting closer and he ran faster. He ran faster until he tripped under his own foot, falling on his chest. He lifted himself up slowly with his two hands making him sit in doggy style. Yami heard the footsteps stop and the light that was shining over his head, went out. Yami was panting hard, his whole body was shaking and his eyes were pouring with tears. He didn't know if he should look behind him, or just get up and run. He slowly turned his head around whimpering slightly, and when his head was close enough to see the man's face his eyes widened even more letting more tears fall down his cheeks. The man had a mask over his face so he couldn't see it, but he could make out the sick grin he had on his face. He was a large muslecular man, over 6.9. The mann reached a hand out as if he was getting ready to grab Yami. Yami shut his eyes, ready for the man to hurt him. The man grabbed Yami's hair and lifted him in the air. Yami winched in pain and his eyes were still closed.

" Open your eyes boy" The man said in a cruel and deep voice. Yami slowly opened his teary eyes to see the mans now bare face. He had blue eyes and brown hair like Kaiba. But Yami knew it wasn't him, this was nothing like Seto at all, this man was cruel, and had a bunch of scars on his face, and grinned wickedly.

" So your the little brat that Jordan been lookin for" Yami's eyes widened.

_' No..no..NO!! IT CAN'T BE HIM!!Jordan, he's here...h'es the reason for all of this...but...'_

" Ya know, he said that you we're quite the looker" Yami's breathe hitched. The man gripped his hair tighter making Yami grit his teeth in pain. The man snickered and brung Yami's face to his and whispered in his ear. " I have 20 minutes with you, Yami, and i don't attend to let that time go to waste" He slammed Yami on the floor landing on his back. When Yami tried to crawl away, the man grabb his leg and pulled him back as he got on top of him, crushing him in the process. He licked Yami's tears away and he flipped him over on his stomach and crushed him again. He slid his hand down Yami's pants and squezzed his ass, then put his hands between his legs and started rubbing his hole.

" Please..please...stop it...let me go..please..." The man smirked and put a hand over his mouth and whispered in his ear.

" Don't worry, I have a strong feeling your going to enjoy this" Yami shut his eyes and tears rolled down his cheeks. Then he heard a loud...

_THONK!!_

Yami felt the man's heavy body collapse on him. He then rolled over and pushed the man off him. He then took a glance a his savoir and his eyes beamed bright and he smiled.

" SETO!!" Yami got up and hugged his lover oh so tighly. Kaiba hugged back comforted his little crying lover, dropping the bat and rubbing cicrles on his back.

" Shhh...shhh...it's ok...It's alright, I'm here, I'm here" Yami cleared the tears from his eyes. Yami looked up and questioned.

" Where's Yugi"

" I sent him and Mokuba to my secret basement in the garden, now we have to hurry before those guys come after us" He grabbed's hand and started running.

" Yami do you know who's behind this" Yami nodded.

" It's Jordan ,Seto" Seto eyes widened, and then narrowed angerily._ ' Basterd'_

" What!! I thought the police took care of that basterd"

" I told you before, the police can't help us with this, their useless"

" You got that right" Kaiba and Yami ran until he hit the end of the hall.

" Ok, which way"

" I don't know"

" What!" He yelled silently. " It's your house Seto, how you don't know the way around your house!"

" Well sorry, Maybe it's because it's dark and all the halls look the same!" He yelled back quietly.

" If we ever get out of this, get your house remodeled"

" I'll consider it"

" Hey there they are!!" They both turned around to see a bunch of men in black heading straight towards them.

" Damnit" Seto looked right.

" Come on, this way" Kaiba said grabbing Yami's hand again, and running down the right hall.

_Bang, Bang, Bang..._

" Oh great, now they're shooting at us" Kaiba said.

" AH!!" Yami yelped as a bullet hit right beside him. They kept running from the guards, avoiding bullets praying that they wouldn't get shot.

To bad their prayers wasn't anwsered.

_Bang.._

" Ah! Got damnit"

" SETO!!" Yami watched as Kaiba fell to the ground. He was shot in the side of his stomach. Yami kneeled down to his lover picking his head up and placing it on his lap..

_oh no.._

" Seto, are you alright" Kaiba opened his eyes.

" I'm fine, keep going"

" No, there is no way in hell I'm leavin you here" And sooner or later they were surrounded by over 7 men, pointing guns straight at them. Yami glared at them as he held Kaiba's head close to him.

* * *

**_Back dowstairs_**

" Jordan sir, we captured Yami and Mr. Kaiba" He took a sip of his margarita and and turned his head towards his partner.

" And the others"

" We're still looking for them Sir, we can't find them anywhere" He slammed him margarita down the the kitchen table and yelled angerily.

" WELL FIND THEM!! I WANT THEM OUT OF THE WAY!!THEY ARE THE KEY TO MY FAILURE!!I NEED THEM CAPTURED AND SECURED!!"He said getting up.

" Yes sir, and when we find them, what action shall we take" Jordan turned around, his back facing his partner.

" I want them out of the way, i want you to excute them, but bring Yugi and Mr. Kaiba's adorable little brother. They might be fun to toy with" He said with a smirk.

" Yes sir" Then 7 men came down the stairs. 2 of them holding Kaiba, and one of them draging Yami by his wrist. Jordan smiled wickedly and Yami just stared at him with an emotionless face.

" Ahh...well if it isn't my dear boy Yami" He said walked up to him, grabbing his chin, and his thumb brushing his lips." How have you been my beauty" Yami tried to bite his finger but Jordan pulled his hand away.

" Hmm...fiesty are we" He grabbed Yami by the hair and pulled him closer. " We're gonna have to fix that". Yami gritted his teeth, and asked sharply.

"Where's my friends" Jordan smirked.

" Thats what we'd like to know" He let go of Yami hair dropping him to the floor. He turned around heading back to his drink.

" You know Yami, last time we actually seen each other, you put me in a bad state, it's a miricale that i recovered so quickly, don't you think" He said while pouring some wine in his glass.

" What do you want from me" Jordan turned around smirking.

" Well, what do you think..." He took a sip of his wine. " I want whats mine. And Yami, you belong to me"

" I do not belong to you!" Yami snapped at Jordan, his eyes darkening, and glaring at him with pure hatred. Jordan cocked an eyebrow up, and looked at one of his men behind Yami and nodded his head. Yami looked confused until he felt a hard object hit his head, and he went falling to the floor.

" Yami!" That was the last thing he heard, his lovers yell before he blacked out.

* * *

**_Ok thats it..._**

**_YOU WANNA KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN..._**

**_Then review!!_**

**_or I WILL EAT YOU!!_**

**_Or worse...stop the story!!_**

**_BUAHAHAA!!_**

**_Yami: That was cruel._**

**_Me: Oh, im just kiddin, im not gonna stop here...Seto didn't get to kill Jordan yet._**

**_Seto: (grinns)_**

**_Marik: Hey...have anyone seen Bakura._**

**_Me: I locked him in the basement...he was being a meanie._**

**_Yami: Anyway review please...i dnt like the feeling of bring uncoincus._**

**_Seto: Review, or i will shoot you in the head._**

**_Me: Well you heard the crew...REVIEW!!_**


	19. Chapter 16: It's all over, We lost

**_

* * *

_**

OKAAAY!!

**_CHAPTER 16!!_**

**_WONDER WHAT I SHOULD DO!! _**

**_Should I let Yami get raped, or should I spare Yami and have Jordan killed. Hmmmmmmmmm._**

**_Yami: Please don't hurt me. ( throws cute chibi pleading eyes at me)_**

**_Me: AWWWW!!KAWAIII!!OK, imma be nice, just a few slaps and punches and then u can be happy. _**

**_Yami: YAAY!! THANK WU!!( huggs be and kisses my on my cheek)_**

**_Me: ( dreamy face)_**

**_Bakura: So, start the story._**

**_Me: ( dreamy face, and faints)_**

**_Yami: Uhmmmmm...ok...On with the story._**

**_Seto: (Comes behind Yami and wraps arms around him, kissing his ear) I love it when you do that. _**

**_Yugi and Mokuba: Ughhh...not again. _**

* * *

**_Chapter 16: It's all over, We lost_**

Yami strained his eyes open as he awoke.

" Yami, you alright" He opened his eyes fully and saw that he was on Kaiba's lap resting his on his shoulder. He lifted his head up and rubbed his forehead. Kaiba brought his chin up to look in his eyes. Yami could hardly see, so he couldn't make out Kaiba's face. He brought up a hand and touched Kaiba's face.

" Seto" He threw his arms around Kaiba's neck and hugged him tightly. Kaiba returned the hug. They stayed like that until Yami opened his eyes, and noticed thaat they wasn't in the manision anymore. They we're in a room, sitting on the floor. It had a red carpet and a ditry white walls. Yami could hear the train station outside, so he knew they must of been right next to the Domino Train Station. The window was on the other side of the room and was small, and right next to the window was a bed. It was mostly black. Yami scanned the rooms a couple times.

" Seto, where are we" Kaiba looked around also.

" I don't know, I woke up here, and found you tied up near the wall" Yami looked at wrist and saw they were slightly red from the ropes. His eyes widened.

_' WAIT! What happened after i was knocked out...' _He checked hiself to see if there was any brusies on his body. When he didn't find any he let out an relieved sigh. He looked back at Kaiba and said.

" We gotta find a way out of here" Kaiba smirked and said,

" You don't gotta tell me twice, come on " He got up and help Yami to his feet.

" Wait didn't you get shot, are you ok to run"

" I'm fine, don't worry bout me" Then opened the door, and ran out t look for an exit.

* * *

**_At the Kaiba Mansion_**

Yugi, Mokuba, and the others went around looking for Kaiba and Yami.

" YAMI!!" Mana yellled. Then Mai.

" Yami where are you!!"

" SETO!!" Mokuba yelled.

" KAIBA, YAMI WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!!" Marik yellled.

" This sin't funny anymore!" Mana yelled. Then she turned to Yugi who was staring out the window. He had a sad look on his face, and a tear ran down his cheek. Mana walked over to Yugi and put a hand on his shoulder. Yugi turned his head around far enough to see Mana.

" Yugi, whats wrong" Yugi just looked at his closed hand, and opened it. He was holding Yami's necklance pendant. Mana's eyes widened.

" Where did you get that" Yugi closed his eyes, and another tear fell out of his eye.

" I found it...on the floor...right next to the stairs" By then everyone else had came next to Yugi and Mana. Mokuba walked next to yugi and placed an arm around his shoulders. Yugi started to tremble, and sooner or later he started crying, and whimpering. Mokuba brought him into a hug, and rubbed his back comfortly. Mana looked at Mai and Mai just shook her head, she walked over to Yugi, bent down to his height and put a hand on his shoulder. Yugi looked at Mai's seroius face, and Mai asked.

" It's him isn't it" Yugi looked down and nodded. Mai just looked away letting a tear escape her eye, and Mana who already broke down crying, cried even harder. Mana then asked.

" What are we gonna do" Marik looked down and Bakura looked away. Mai stood up and stated.

" What are we going to do, I'll tell ya what we gonna do..We gonna do everything we can to get them back!" She made everyone look at her with wide eyes. Mai then put on her usual courageous smirk.

" Mana did we not make a promise to our lovely Yami, that we'll always protect him" Mana wiped her eyes and said.

" Yes"

"Exactly! They think just because they took them somewhere else that we won't be able to help, please, come on people, start thinking of idea's, how can we find them" Everyone started thinking of ways. Bakua then said.

" Maybe we can go on a search party"

" That will take to long thought, we need a way to find out exactly where they are" Mana said. Then Marik said.

" If only we had a tracker" At that moment someone got an idea.

" I GOT IT!" Everyone looked at Mokuba with curoius faces and asked.

" What?" At the same time. Mokuba smirked and stated.

" I almost forgot, Seto always wears the necklance with the picture of me in it" Everyone looked at him with confused faces.

" Yeah and" Bakura asked.

" When i got lost in town one day, Seto was able to track me down, and find out where i was because of the necklence, I have trackers in mine, and i think Seto has one to" Everyone smiled.

" YESS!! GREAT JOB MOKUBA!!" Mai said. " You are now my vice president,of this case" Mokuba smirked and Yugi hugged Mokuba.

" Your the best Mokie!" Mokuba blushed of course.

" Ok wheres thr tracker system" Mokuba snapped out of it and said.

" Oh, in my brothers's room come on" Everyone followed Mokuba to the room. When they got there, Mokuba took the suitcase from under his brother's bed and took out the lab top. He cut it on and started working on it, opening all kinds of files and documents. Then he found it.

HERE IT IS!!" Everyone looked at the screen. " Now to put in the password and.." He clicked the enter button and the map showed up.

" Their at Domino's Train Station"

"Ok, Yugi i want you to call the police and tell them where we're heading"

" WHAT!! Your going!! But what if they-"Mai out a hand on Yugi's lip and said.

" We will be fine. Call the police and send them there now" Yugi nodded and gave Mai his brother's pendant.

" For good luck, your gonna need it" Mai smiled.

" OK guys, lets go" Everyone followed leaving Yugi and Mokuba in the house. Yugi then sighed.

" Yugi, come on you have to call them, who knows what could be happening to them" Yugi nodded.

" Right" He ran to the phone on the desk and dialed 911.

"Hello, Domino's Police office, this is Yugi Moto speaking.."

* * *

**_Back at the unknown Building_**

Yami and Kaiba was running looking for a way out of there.

" Godd, is there even an end to these hallways" Kaiba said. Then Yami's eyes widened, and he stopped in his tracks. Kaiba looked back at Yami, who eyes looked like they had seen a ghost or something.

" Yami whats wrong" Yami kept staring at the floor, and soon in his eyes, it turned into water. Yami gasped, and then started backing up. He put his hand on his head and started trembling.

_' No...It's just like my dream'_

* * *

**_Flashback To Yami's dream_**

_" This is hopeless, there's no exit here, its like this place goes on forever"_

**_"Yami"_**

_Yami's head snapped up at the sound of his name being called, he new that voice and he looked around to see where it had come from. Yami scanned around the area to try and see where the voice came from. He saw noone, and he was starting to think that he was hearing things._

_**"Yami"** _

_" Seto!!" He got up and ran to the direction of the voice. _

_" Seto, where are you"_

**_Flashback stops_**

* * *

' _It's just like in the dream the halls going on forever'_ He looked over st Seto who was approaching Yami with a worried lok on his face.

'_ And seto...he..' _

* * *

**_Flashback To Yami's dream_**

_**"Yami" **_

_" Seto!!" Just then a light apeared at far off in the distance and Yami saw a person inside the light beam. It was..._

_" SETO!!" Yami ran as fast as he could over to his lover. Seto was smiling loving at Yami showing his teeth and reaching his hand out motioning him to come. Yami felt tears come from his face as he ran faster towards him. Yami was almost there and running faster as he got closer, he could already smell Seto's spicy smell that drove him crazy, as he was almost 20 feet away he saw something a behind his lover that made his smile turn into a emotinless face. He stopped running._

**_Flashback stops_**

* * *

" Yami whats wrong" By now, he had his hands on Yami's wrist, pulling them off his head. The Yami's eyes started to get dark.

_' And then, He...' _He gasped as his flashback started again.

* * *

**_Flashback To Yami's dream_**

_" Oh no" Yami said to himself, there he was, the man he had always feared Jordan right behind the one he loved. Yami noticed that Seto's face had turned into an confused look as he looked at Yami with worried eyes. Yami snapped out of his daze as he started to run again with fear in his eyes._

_" SETO!! BEHIND YOU!!" Kaiba slowly turned around only to become face to face with Jordan. Jordan smiled evily at Kaiba and Kaiba stared back. _

_" Seto!!" Kaiba turned his head back around to Yami and didn't noticed that Jordan had took a gun from his coat and pointed it at Seto's head. Yami's eyes widened and tears left his eyes. _

_" SETO!!LOOK OUT!!" Kaiba turned arounded quickly only to be shot in the head by Jordan. Yami stopped dead in his tracks, he felt his heart stop as he saw his lover's body fall into the water._

_" Seto!!"_

**_Flashback ends_**

* * *

" Yami, Yami, Yami" His eyes went back to normal, and he stared at his lover.

" Yami, you ok" He put a hand on Yami's cheek, and just then a tear left his eye. Kaiba wiped it away.

" Whats wrong" Yami's eyes started watering.

" Im sorry" He whispered. Kaiba's eyes widened in shock.

" I'm so sorry Seto" Kaiba brought the crying Yami in a embrace.

" Yami, for whatever your crying for, don't apologize to me, you've done nothing wrong" Yami shook his head.

" No Seto you don't understand.. I" Just then a door opened at the end of the hall sending a bright light into the hallway. Yami hid half of his face in Seto's chest, while Seto covered his eyes with one arm. Yami's eyes widened.

_' It's the light'_ Yami saw figure in all black at the end of the wall, but it was so far away. He looked closer and still couldn't make ut the person.

**' Yami'** He heard a voice at the back of his head. At first he didn't know what was happening but then.

* * *

_**Flashback to Yami's dream**_

_" Who are you" Yami asked and he was shocked that he can speak under water. _

_" Im another part of you, and here to help, you and Kaiba are the only one's who know that i exsist" Yami's reflection closed his eyes and then opened them again but this time his eyes were golden. __"I am the part of you that holds all of your other personalities, i know this sounds odd to you but this is what most of us egyptians go through, we have more than one personality and before we are born one of us are put in control to live throughout the life of the soul and body," _

**_Flashback ends_**

* * *

**" Yami" **

_" Yes, I'm listening"_

**" Get Seto out of here NOW!" **Yami eyes widened and then looked at Seto and grabbed his hand.

" Seto come on"

" What why"

" Seto, come on, we gotta go"

" But the exit is right-"

" Seto!! Just trust me!" And they ran other other way.

The man down the hall smirked and said.

" Go after them" Then over 7 guys went running after them.

Yami held Kaiba's hand tightly as they ran. Yami kept having flashbacks about his dream.

* * *

**_Flashback to Yami's dream_**

_"Yami, time is running out and your gonna have to face him sooner or later, I helped you last time because i knew he was going to try and end your life along with the others, but i won't be able to do it again my strengh has been decreased for awhile and i wont be able to help you next time you confront him, unless you want to loose more people that you love, you must face him and end his exsitance completly"_

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

_' That's what you were talking about, is this the test'_

**' Yess, but you can't d anything right now, just make sure you two get out of here safety or...**

**'**_Or what' _

**' Or this might be the end for us' **Yami's eyes widened as he went down different halls. Then the worst thing that could happen happened.

_' Oh no, it's a..'_

" Dead end" Kaiba said. They both looked behind them and saw the guys heading straight for them. Kaiba got in front of Yami and glared at the men with the most hateful glare he ever did. Yami had his hands on Kaiba's shoulders. The men was pointing flash lights and guns at them. They made a clearing and thats when he came.

" Jordan" Yami said in a hateful tone. Jordan smiled, picking petals off of the rose he had in his hand.

" You know Yami, you remind me of a rose, you know that" Kaiba's eyes narrowed and so did Yami's.

" A perfect rose, the show of affection, and one of the most beautiful flowers ever..." He stopped and then started picking of the thorns. " The rose is a delicate, beautiful, and needs to be taken care of with the upmost care, it resembles innocence and sweetness, but even the most perfect roses have thorns" He picked off the last thorn. " and thoose thorn are a threat, so the rose needs to be stripped of it's thorns, the thorns resemebles the rose trying to protect itself and also shows that the rose is getting stronger" He starts to pick away at the petals again. " So when the thorns are gone, the rose is back to the innocent little delicate beautiful rose like it use to be, vunerable and unprotected from the world to do harm to it, and when the rose have had to much" He picked off the last petal. " it's dies" He throws it at the couple and Kaiba just stares at it, then at Jordan. Jordan smirks.

" Now Mr. Kaiba wold you mind giving me the boy, he is mine after all" Kaiba smirked.

" You dumbass, like I'm ever going to do that, he doesn't belong to you, he doesn't belong to anybody, you have no right"

" Oh but i do have a right, I am his legal gardian"

" A bad one at that, but don't worry, I'm going to make sure that you never get your hands on him ever again" Jordan's smirk turned into a smug frown. He was pised by this point.

" I guess i have no choice" He took out the gun from his jacket. Yami's eyes widened.

_' NO!' _

He pointed the gun at Kaiba's head.

" NO!" Yami got infront of Kaiba and spread his arms out wide. Jordan looked at Yami with his head cocked to the side. Yami's eyes were watering and he gritted his teeth.

"Yami, what are you-"

" Don't you dare hurt Seto!" He looked down to his feet his bangs covering his eyes. " Don't you dare...he said again...it's me you want..don't hurt Seto." He lifted his head up.

" You want me come get me!" Jordan smirked cruelly. And started laughing like a maniac. Yami's eyes widened in fear. Kaiba narrowed his eyes, he put a hand on Yami's shoulder. Jordan stopped laughing, and looked at them with that sick twisted face.

" Do you even know what your doing boy!! If i take you, I will make your life a living hell. I will rape you over and over and over again just to hear your screams, i wil beat you over and over and over again just to see you in pain, i'll make money off of you by selling you to all kinds of differnt men, and i will torture you..ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO RISK THAT JUST TO SAVE YOUR LOVER!! HA!! HOW PATHETIC!" Yami's eyes started to water even more hearing those words coming out of Jordan's mouth.

**' Yami stay strong'**

_' I'll try'_

" OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU WILL" Yami didn't notice that Kaiba had got in front of him and had tooken out his own gun and pointed at Jordan's head.

" S-Seto"

" I will KILL YOU, BEFORE YOU EVER EVEN TRY TO ACCOMPLISH THAT!, YOU SICK TWISTED BASTERD! YOU MAKE ME SICK!" Yami's eyes widened, hearing Seto say that.

" Seto" He looked at his lover and saw the fire in his blue eyes. Jordan was furoius by now.

" I WILL LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT!!" Jordan clicked the saftey off and so did Seto. Then it was complete silence. They both just stared at eachother, Jordan with hate and fury, and Seto with Fury, hate, and determination. The as they both was getting ready to shoot at each other something happened. The wall exploaded.

" OK, PUT THE GUNS DOWN AND ON YOUR KNEES!!" It was the police, over 20 of them with the chief in the front. They all put their guns down except Jordan who still had his gun in his hand.

" Jordan Moto you are under arrest for child abuse, child molesting, atttempt of rape, and attempt of murder" Kaiba gave the police officer his gun, and they walked pasted Jordan. Yami could see his friends outside right next to the police officers. He smiled at them.

_' No' _Jordan thought.

" Give up son, it's over, give me the gun"

_'No, no, NO!!' _

His hand started trembling, and he smiled, and laughed like an maniac again, causing everyone to look at him.

Then the unexpected happened.

" If I'm going" Jordan said.

" THEN I'M TAKING HIM WITH ME!!" He pointed the gun at Yami, his eyes widened in fear. Jordan smirked.

" Goodbye, my beautiful rose" He pulled the trigger.

...

**_BANG!_**

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**WHO GOT SHOT!!**

**WAS IS YAMI!!SETO!!OR JORDAN!!**

**IF YOU WANNA FIND OUT!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**OR I SHALL NOT WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**


	20. Chapter 17: Lost without you

**_Ok next chapter...I only update on weekends now becuzz I have lots of skool work so yeah..._**

**_ok here we go again..._**

* * *

**_Chapter 17: Lost without you_**

**_BANG!!_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

Yami shut his eyes waiting for the gunshot to hit him, waiting for the bullet to pierce his chest, and go off in a never ending sleep. But there was one problem with that.

It didn't hit him.

**_Thud!_**

Yami snapped his eyes open, when he heard the thud of a body. Then he screamed.

" SETO!!"

Yami yelled putting his hands over his mouth, eyes wide in shock his pupils getting tinier by the second. He started to tremble as he gazed at his slowly dying lover on the ground in front of him. Tears started pouring out of Yami's eyes waterfall by waterfall, his breath shortening, his mind screaming at him, his heart pounding in his chest like it was gonna burst out, and he just stood there in his moment of complete shock and terror.

" Seto!!" Mokuba yelled this time. Yami watched as Mokuba ran to his brother and started shaking him yelling at him to wake up, tears coming out of his eyes. Yugi ran up to Mokuba and Kaiba while Yami stood a few feet from his body, lying motionless on the floor on his back, his hair in front of his face, his eyes lids closed, hiding those beautiful blue eyes, his mouth slightly open, and the blood coming staining his blue buttoned up shirt, right in the chest where it had hit him. Yami ran up to Seto's motionless body and hugged his head to his chest causing his body to lift a bit, and started crying in his shoulder.

" Seto..." He started to whisper. " Seto please...please wake up" He hugged his body tighterr. Yami lifted his head up to stare at his emotionless face.

" Seto wake up!!" No answer..

" SETO PLEASE!! Open your eyes" Still no answer.

" Seto please...I'm sorry..please..wake up...you can't leave us like this...you just...can't!" He said choking on his sobs, and breathing heavliy. He hugged Seto again and burried his face into his shoulder. Pleading more and more, getting quieter and quieter. Yami was rocking back and forth, holding Seto's head..and sobbing...whispering apologies. He felt so helpless, and useless, at that point..knowing that he vouldn't do anything to help his love who was slowly dieing in his arms. He then felt something hard brush against his knee. He looked down and looked at Seto's waist and at that moment his eyes widened.

_" Seto's gun" _

Yami stared at it before picking it up in his hand and holding it carefully. He squezzed it and then shook his head no, until he heard a certain voice.

" Get AWAY FROM ME!! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!!"

_" Jordan" _Yami then remembered everything he had put him through. The molesting, the beatings, the torture, the verbal abuse, the markings, everything he took from him, including his mother, and now he was gonna loose Seto too. He then realized that...

_" It's all my fault" _

Yami's eyes darkened into a dull crimson color, he felt a bolt of rage serge through him, a bolt of anger rushed through him, his whole body was telling him the same thing.

_" I have to end it" _

" GET AWAY!!" Jordan yelled again.

Then the voice called to him.

**" Don't worry Yami, I'll handle this"**

Yami's eyes went from dull crimson to pitch black, he was getting ready to loose control of himself again, letting his other take compltete control of him.

But that wasn't what he wanted.

_" NO!" _

**" Huh?"**

_" No...I'm the one..I'm the one who needs to end it, I can't count on you to do this for him..it's something i need to do on...my own" _

Yami's eyes turned back into blood red, and he came to his senses.

**" I understand. good luck" **

Yami touched Seto's face, praying to god that i will be able to se those beautiful blue eyes again, and live happily with him. He hoped.

" Get the medical Over Here!" He heard a police man say. He rubbed Seto's cheek and before he knew his eyes started watering again. He started weeping, and he bent down to Seto's face and kissed his cheek.

" I love you" He stood up and let the ambulance take him away. He then looked at the ambulance for a few more seconds before narrowing his eyes and turning his gaze towards Jordan.

" GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKERS!!" He yelled, shooting his gun at one police man and then pointing it at another.

Yami stared long and hard at it.

_" I need to end it, and avenge my mother, and Seto" _

Yami closed his eyes and held his necklance, and kissed it. He opened his eyes, and stared hatefully at Jordan again, who was to preoccupied with shooting police men, to even pay attention to Yami. Yami then nodded to himself and started to level the gun. He hesitated, and his hand started shaking. You can tell he was scared. Then a voice in the back of his head said.

**" Yami, be strong.." **Yami's eyes started to water so he closed them.

"**..for you.." **He could hear his heart beat pump at a steady pace.

"**for your mother..." **His heart beat increased.

**" And...for Seto" **His heart stopped...and he snapped his eyes open..he could no longer hear his heart beat, but it was still there. He nodded to himself and said in his head.

_" Your right" _He stared at Jordan again, and put the gun back in place quickly.

" This is for you mom" He pointed the gun at Jordan's head, he was far away, and nobody was paying attention to him except Mokuba and Yugi who was going into the ambulance, and turning around to yell.

" Yami!!"

" And, this is for you...Seto" Jordan looked at Yami and his eyes widened. Yami just glared at him with his most hateful glare, and pulled the trigger.

**_BANG!!_**

* * *

**_BANG!!_**

There was a moment of silence until everyone was bought back into reality. Everyone watched Jordan's body fall to the floor as the bullet went through his head, killing him instantly.

**( A/N: YEA YEA, I KNOW I PROMISED THAT SETO WOULD KILL JORDAN BUT HE'S KNOCKED OUT RIGHT NOW, AND IF YAMI DID IT HE WON'T GET INTO ANY TROUBLE SO YEAAH, BITE ME!!)**

_I did it..._

His eyes widened as he saw Jordan's dead corpse on the ground a puddle of blood right under his head, eyes wide open, in shock, his dying face. It was frightening yet satisfying.

**" Yes..you did..."**

_"It's finally over, everything, he's gone, it's all over...finally"  
_

Everyone stared at Yami and Yami just stared at Jordan's dead body and dropped the gun to the floor, and his eyes started watering without him knowing. Even though he hated Jordan with all his heart, and wanted to end his exsistance he still had never killed anyone before and it hurt him to know that he had taken a life. The police just stared at him as he wrapped his arms around himself and looked at the floor. One of them went up to Yami, standing right in front of him.

_" But now..I'm going to jail" _The police man looked at Yami, and then sighed, as he went to touch Yami on the shoulder Yami talked.

" Please" The police man stopped his hand and looked curious at the boy. Yami lifted his head up to show those innocent crimson eyes, that were filled with tears, that took the police mans heart away.

" Please, before you take me away, can i make sure that Seto is alright" The police looked at him for awhile and then shut his eyes with a sigh. He opened them and nodded. Yami nodded and replied.

"Thank you"

**_At the hospital _**

" Hurry up, we're loosing him!!"

" Take him to the ER fast!!" The doctors yelled at each other, rushing Kaiba on the movable bed to the ER. Yami looked as his lover dissapeared behind the doors. He sat down on the bench next to Yugi and Mokuba who was sobbing on Yugi's shoulder, Yugi also crying. Yami looked down, still in shock ot of everything that just happened. He held his pendant close to his heart and prayed silently in his head.

" _Please..Ra...let him live...i dnt know what i would do without him"_ Silent tears started to fall down Yami's face, and he started to tremble. He started to weep and sob, and then Bakura and the others came busting trough the door, rushing towards them.

" Anything yett" Mai asked. Yugi shook his head no, and Mana bent down to hug Mokuba as Mai hugged Yugi. Yami looked at the doors with a sad look on his face. Marik was worried he walked up to him and sat down next to him and hugged him tclose, as he whispered.

" Don't worry, everythings gonna be alright...Kaiba is strong...he'll get through this" Yami nodded as he burried his head in Marik's shirt. Bakura came over and placed a hand on his back rubbing in circles.

Over 5 hours passed in the hospital, Mokuba was asleep on Mana's lap and Yugi was falling asleep on Mai. Everything, and everyone was quiet. Yami was laying his head on Marik's lap thinking deeply, tears still rolling silently from his eyes. Then all their head snapped up at once when the doctor came through the doors. Yami immediately got up and walked over to the doctor everyone else following him. Yami stopped and looked at the doctor with worried eyes.

" Is he alright" The sighed, and put his glasses back on his face, as he looked at Yami.

" To be honest...no..." Everyone's eyes widened at that remark, also making Yami put his hands over his mouth.

" He barely made it through the surgery, the bullet pierced his right lung, it took forever to stop the bleeding, and now we have him on a special machine that should keep his heart going until we can figure out how to patch him up without killing him in the process" Yami nodded, and looked to the floor, holding his necklace. He looked back at the doctor with teary eyes and asked.

" Can i go see him" He nodded.

" Yes..but not for long..we need to start working on him again" Yami nodded and said.

" Ok" He walked pass the doctor and walked to the doors in a steady pace. He stopped when he got right in front of the two double doors and took a deep breath.

_" Seto is right behind this door" _

He thought. He closed his eyes, and braced himself for what he was getting ready to see. After that..he slowly pushed the door open and entered the room. He shut his eyes when he first came in because it was so bright. He looked right and left to try and get his eyesight back and then..he saw him. The mere sight of it bought Yami to tears. The one he loved... on a hospital bed with a mask over his face, chest exposed and wires attached to his arms and chest. The giant machine behind him slowly pumping up and down, and his chest slowly rising and slowly falling. And there was only one thing Yami could think right now.

_" It's all my fault" _

Yami walked over to Seto's bed and stared at him for a really long time. His hands shook as he raised it up to brush hair out of his face to see his eyes, but they were closed. Yami was worried that he might not ever be able to see those eyes again.

**_Beep..._**

_**Beep...**_

**_Beep..._**

Yami took the chair next to the bed and sat in it. He touched Seto's hand wrapped his fingers around it. He lifted Seto's hand and placed it on his chest, over his pendant. The a tear escaped his eye. And then another. And then another. He squeezed on Seto's hand and held it closer to him.

" Please Seto.."

_**Beep...**_

_**Beep...**_

" Please forgive me"

_**Beep...**_

_**Beep...**_

_**Beep...**_

_**Beep..**_

" I didn't mean to get you involved in all this"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ "I already told you before, I love you Yami, I'll always love you, you are the only person i'll ever love this way, the only person i ever thought of loving this way, the only person who could take my heart, and I'll will always stand by you, i will always be by your side, no matter the challenge, i will give my life for you" Those words bought tears to Yami's eyes and he threw his arms around Kaiba's neck and hugged him close._

_" I love you Seto"_

_" And I'll always love you Yami no matter what"_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

_**Beep...**_

_**Beep..**_

" I don't care if you hate me for the rest of your life just please...don't go..." Yami felt his chest tighten and his stomach doing back flips as ore tears fell out of his eyes.

_**Beep...**_

_**Beep...**_

_**Beep...**_

" Not like this...you don't deserve this" He held his hand and Seto's hand closer to his pendant.

_**Beep...**_

_**Beep...**_

_**Beep...**_

Yami looked up at Seto's face, and then everything went quiet.

" Seto??" He stared at him for awhile and thats when he heard it.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

* * *

_**OOOOOOHHH...CLIFF HANGER!!**_

**I BET YALL ALL LIKE WHAT HAPPENED!! WHATS GOING ON!! YOUR EVIL!!**

_**Yes..i am evil...but i promise u a happy ending..**_

_**And just to be nice...imma give u a hint...**_

_**" I love you Seto" Yami said..but he didn't get a answer back...**_

_**I know thats not very helpful well use your imagination!!**_

_**BUAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAA!!**_


	21. Chapter 18: The Miracle, The Problem

_**YYYAAAY!!**_

**_NEW CHAPTER!!_**

**_I WANNA THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS ESPECIALLY TOXIC HATHOR!! THANKS 4 THE ADVICE BUDDIE!!_**

**_Bakura: Yeah, thank you she needed it, i bet she told you that me and Yami are a better match right._**

**_Me: No_**

**_Bakura: WHAT!!_**

**_Kaiba: Bakura shut up and read the story._**

**_Bakura: Shut up PRIEST! wait a minute...KAIBA!! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE..ARNT U SUPPOSE 2 BE DEAD!!_**

**_Kaiba: Uhhh...welll..._**

**_Bakura: turns his head towards me and gives me evil look what did you do??_**

**_Me: Uuuhh...well...ON WITH THE STORY!!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 18: The Miracle, The Problem _**

_BBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!!_

Yami snapped his head up in a quick second.

" _No..." _

He stared at Seto on the machine, and tried to ignore that ringing sound in his head. He then looked at the screen and the only thing it showed was a long, straight, green line.

" Seto"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!

"No" His eyes were filling themselves with tears, whole body shaking, to in shock to do anything.

" This isn't happening" He put his hands on Kaiba's chest and started to shake him.

" Seto"

" Seto" He then took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and screamed.

" SETO!!" At that moment the doors of the room busted open, and doctors came in pushing him out of the way, and yelling all kinds of commands, and all kinds of equipment.

" Get the shockers!! QUICKLY!!'

" COME ON WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME" Yami saw as the nurse came in and handed the doctor what he was asking for. Yami had his back pressed against the wall, and slid down to his knees, hand covering his mouth, the other one squeezing tightly on him pendant, tears falling faster that waterfall down his cheeks, eyes wide in shock, as he trembled and shook on the ground.

" 1, 2, 3 CLEAR!!" The only thing Yami could see and hear what the sound of the shock when it hit Seto's body, and made his body jump from the impact.

" Nothing sir"

" Okay ready!! 1, 2, 3 CLEAR!!" They hit Seto with another shock.

" Still nothing!!"

" Ready"

_" Its all my fault" _

More tears came down Yami's face, he buried his head in his knees and started sobbing. He couldn't bare to see the one he loved, on his death bed, dying. He felt so helpless...there was nothing he could do. The only thing he can do for Kaiba now...is pray.

"_ This is all my fault.."_

**" Yami, you didn't know this was gonna happen"**

_" BUT IT'S STILL MY FAULT!! I'm the one who should be on that bed, not him..it's...it's..."_

" READY CLEAR!!"

They shocked him again, but it was louder this time, they was using more power.

" Sir he;s not responding...maybe we should"

" NO...KEEP TRYING!!"

They placed the shockers on him again, ready to repeat the same session.

" Ready!!"

_Seto..._

Yami could hear his own heart beat, it was pumping fast and loud. He took up all the courage he had left in his little fragile body, and looked up at the doctors surrounding Kaiba. The female nurse next to him, bent down and wrapped an arm around his back, and wiped away one of his tears. He looked at the nurse and she smiled sweetly at him. Yami couldn't even bring himself to smile, all he could do was stare at her. The lady brung his head into her shoulder and let him cry on her. She rubbed his back in circles like his mother or Seto would do when he was sad. She then whispered something in his ear, but he couldn't make it out properly, so he listened carefully the next time she said it.

_" Hope" _Yami then opened his eyes, and looked at the lady. She smiled and walked out the door. Yami watched her walk off and then until she was out of sight he stared back at the table.

" CLEAR!!"

_bbzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

" Still nothing!!"

" KEEP TRYING!!" Yami then closed his eyes to stop them from watering again. And started to have flashbacks of all the good times with Seto. When they first met.

...

When they first kissed.

...

The food fight they all had.

...

The time he saved him from Jordan.

...

The time they both made love to each other.

...

And the time in the garden.

Then he started to pray again.

_" Seto"_

" CLEAR!!"

_bbbbbzzzzzzzzzzzz_

" Nothing!!"

" TRY AGAIN..ONE MORE TIME!!"

"_Seto..."_

" ONE!!"

_Seto please...don't..._u can't..i know u can do it...don't...

" TWO"

_DON'T DIE ON ME!!_

"3!!" The shock hit his body one more time and then...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

_beep..._

_beep..._

_beep..._

A big sigh of relief was heard from everybody in the room. The doctors was cheering, and giving high fives to each other. Yami was still on the floor, staring in shock. He stood up and walked towards the doctors slowly, with a scared look on his face. The head doctor turned and smiled at him. Yami looked at him worried. The doctor then took his hand and put it on Yami's shoulder.

" He's going to be fine young man..." Yami gave off a big sigh of relief. He smiled at the doctor and said.

" Thank you" The doctor grinned back at him. Then he and the other doctors left the room. Yami smiled as he watched them leave. He turned his attention to Kaiba on the bed and smiled. He put a hand on his cheek and rubbed it gently.

_" That was a close one Seto" _

He bent down and placed a kiss on his lips.

_" I'll make sure it never happens again..."_

* * *

_**5 Weeks Later**_

" See you later Yami!!"

" Bye Tea."

It's been 5 weeks sense Kaiba went into his coma. He hadn't woken up yet, and even though it tore Yami to pieces ever single day, he wasn't showing it. Yami had cried almost everyday after he left Seto in the hospital. But after 2 weeks, he stopped crying knowing that crying wouldn't make anything better. He needed to look after Mokuba and Yugi, and make sure they was okay. The only one that was in more of a disaster without Seto was Mokuba. Mokuba had gone berserk without his brother, and Yami had to calm him down over 2 times. Sooner or later Mokuba relaxed and is doing fine. The police decided to drop the charges on Yami because of the deaths he caused in the past. Yami didn't know, but Jordan was a criminal, he raped over 12 teenage girls, and killed over 8 people. There was also a sign of torture and multiple rapes with one of the girls he raped, so yes he was an criminal. They decided to just put it as self defense situation.

Yami walked down the block and walked to the train station. Reading a book about Early Egypt and his ancient ancestors. He was so caught up in his book that he didn't even watch where he was going. He bumped into someone.

" ah" Before he could fall a rather large hand grabbed his arm and pulled him towards that person's chest. Yami moved his head and looked up at the person.

" Sorry" He then realized he knew who the person was.

" Raphael??" Raphael smiled at him, still holding onto him.

" Well, well, well, if it isn't my little kitten..." Yami blushed, he didn't know why Raphael called him kitten, he just acted like it didn't bother him. But in reality it made him uncomfortable. Yami noticed that he was still on Raphael's chest and backed away quickly, and cleared is throat while putting his hands behind his back.

" W-What are you doing here" Raphael chuckled and simply replied moving a little closer.

" I work in the Park over there" Yami looked over at the park he was pointing at and smiled.

" You work at Sky9 park" Raphael nodded. Yami turned his head towards Raphael and smiled.

" Cool, what do you do there" He smiled and took hold of Yami's hand and replied.

" I'll show you" And escorted him to the park.

* * *

In the park, Raphael and Yami had found a nice little spot right next to the lake. It was a beautiful sight, but Yami didn't notice it, he was to busy thinking. Raphael looked at him curiously.he knew he wanted Yami, he knew he couldn't have him because he was with Seto, but with Seto gone he assumed that Yami had been getting lonely at times. Maybe this is the best time, or the only time. Raphael moved away from Yami, the movement caused Yami to come back to reality and stare at Raphael as he walked away and sat under Sakura. Raphael looked at Yami and smiled and patted the floor next to him to motion for Yami to come sit. Yami went over as asked, and sat next to Raphael, one leg up, and an arm resting on his knee, the other leg slightly bent upwards, and gave off a sigh that could hardly be heard, but Raphael heard it.

" Yami" He looked at Raphael.

" Hmm"

" Are you alright?" Yami looked back towards the lake finally getting a chance to admire the view. He simply said.

" It's nothing...just memories coming back" Raphael moved a little closer to Yami and asked.

" What kind of memories" Yami looked at him with a sad face and sighed. He looked away and brung his other leg up so he can rest him arms on his knees and rest his chin on his arms.

" I remember one the first or second day of school, I don't remember, but...me and Seto sat under a sakura tree just like this...he was watching me draw, and he said..that he loved it..and that I have great talent" Raphael face saddened when he heard him say Kaiba's name.

" Ah..thats whats bothering you...how's Kaiba doing anyway" Yami let out a deep sigh.

" He's recovering quickly"

" Well...that's great"

" No it's not" Raphael looked at Yami in total shock...he thought Yami wanted him to get better not stay in the hospital...unless..

" Yami...do you still love Seto" Yami looked at him with wide eyes.

" Of course I do...with all my heart I do...I would give anything to get him back...it's just..." He bit his lip...

" Its just what" Yami sighed and stared at Raphael seriously.

" You must not tell anyone else...please"

" Of course..I'm not a gossiper" Yami smiled and took a deep breath and looked at the lake again.

" There's a 50/50 chance, that when Seto wakes up, he might not...remember anything.."

" You mean, he might have lost his memories" Yami nodded trying to hide his tears, but it was hard, every time he even thought about it he broke down crying, but he need to be strong, he needed to be brave. But not even with all the courage in the world could stop his tears from falling down his face. Raphael was shocked, he never seen Yami cry before...he looked enchanting, but so, so distressed.

" Yami"

" Don't look at me!" He yelled burying his face in his lap. Raphael sighed and decided to take his actions to another level. He brung his arms around Yami and pulled him into an embrace. Yami stopped crying and but his tears still fell from his shocked wide eyes, and let out a small hiccup. Raphael rubbed his back in circles and started to talk.

" You shouldn't be ashamed to cry, it's ok to cry, everyone does so in a little while even me" Yami nodded and buried his head in Raphael's shoulder.

_" Here's my chance" _

" But Yami" Yami opened his eyes, and Raphael took his hand and lifted his chin up to look into his crimson tear-filled eyes.

" If Kaiba does wake up, and don't remember, anything at all, not even you...would you be able to love another" Yami's eyes widened at his question. Then Yami noticed that Raphael's eyes were deep and lustful, Yami then tried to back away saying.

" Raphael I...mfffttttttt" He was cut off when Raphael hushed him by kissing him passionately, shoving his tounge inside his mouth, holding him tightly to make sure he can't get away. Yami tried to push him off, but he was just to large and strong. Yami kept trying to push him off, but it was no use. Raphael took advantage of the situation and pushed Yami down on the ground and started to kiss him again, hands going up his shirt. Yami squealed and squirmed when he felt Raphael's hand on his back. He kept trying to push him off, but his work was in vain. Raphael put more of his body weight on him, and Yami felt helpless. He felt wrong and ashamed, and no matter how hard he tried to push Raphael off him, it never worked. He was so scared and caught up in his actions he didn't know that his eyes started to water heavily. Raphael felt something wet on his cheek as he kissed Yami so he broke the kiss and stared down at him. His eyes then went back to normal as he saw Yami's eyes filled with tears and sorrow, he was breathing harshly and heavily and his cheek were wet and red from the kissing and the tears. Raphael then felt very regretful for what he'd just done. He reached a hand out to touch Yami's face.

" Yami? "

" Please...please get off me Raphael"

" Yami why won't you let me love you, and take care of you"

" Because, I love Seto, and..."

" And what!!" His outburst startled Yami, and a little fear was seen in his eyes.

" Yami...why would you put your faith and happiness in a chance. What if he wakes up and doesn't know who the hell you are"

" I promised that I'll be by his side till the end Raphael...and.."

" Oh yeah..and is sacrificing your own happiness worth it"

" Yes! Yes IT IS!"

" AND WHY IS THAT!"

" Raphael, Seto saved my life, he took a bullet for me, it's my fault he's like this...it's all my fault! Do you know how much stress i am going through" Raphael took a deep sigh.

" No..but all i know is that, you don't have to go through it alone Yami"

" I'm, not going through it alone" Raphael lowered himself and said sarcastically.

" Oh is that so"

" Yes...I have my brother, and Mokuba, and Mana. and.."

" But Yami, can those people give you what you need..." Yami looked at him confused.

" What do you mean what i need...what do i need" Raphael kissed Yami on the cheek and simply replied.

" Someone to love you" That hit Yami like a ton of bricks dropped on you. That made him seriously confused and worried. Raphael got up off of Yami and started walked away, while Yami sat up straight.

" You think about what i said Yami" He said both of their backs facing each other. " And in the end, you'll make the right decision" And he walked off..not know that Yami had started vrying once again.

_" Oh mother...what do I do"_

* * *

_**HAHAHAHA!! NEXT CHAPTER UP!!**_

_**ARE YOU HAPPY CRAZYKITTYGIRL!!**_

_**LOLZZZ...**_

* * *


	22. Chapter 19: The Nightmares

_**Ok, NEXT CHAPTER UP!!**_

_**I'm MAADDDD HUNGRY!!**_

**_SOMEONE GIVE ME CHICKEN!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Nightmares**

After that run in with Rapheal, Yami started to find it hard to sleep. He had so many things on his mind. He was stressed, and it started to give him nightmares. After that day with Raphael, he started having violent nightmares. He would toss and turn in his sleep, he would scream, and cry, and knock things over, and start kicking and pleading in his sleep. It started to worry Yugi and Mokuba, so they went to a good friend of Yami's so that he could help.

" Sss...se-to" Yami pleaded in his sleep. The covers we're almost off the bed and he was tossing and turning, and whimpering. Yugi and Mokuba watched him from the door worried and sad. They we're worried that Yami might hurt himself in his sleep, and they we're sad because of the fact that they couldn't do nothing but watch. Mokuba walked a little closer to Yugi and stated.

" Yugi, i think he's getting worse. He's never been that active in his sleep before" Mokuba said with his worried eyes on Yami.

" No" Yugi's answer made Mokuba look back at him with worried eyes.

" What do you mean no?" Yugi sighed and bought his attention back to his brother.

" He use to have even more violent dreams like that when we were living with Jordan" Mokuba looked down, he should of known that Yami must of been through this before.

" But this time, he's different" Mokuba looked back up at Yugi, he raised one eyebrow and looked at him curoiusly.

" What do you mean different" Yugi looked back at Mokuba, and answered.

" Well before this, the only thing Yami use to do in his sleep was cry, and whimper, then he'll wake up before he screams, but now..." He looked back at his brother. " But now he's not only crying, and whimpering, he's fighting and screaming, so whatever is happening to him, it must be worst than the dreams he use to have" Mokuba looked shocked for a moment.

" But...I don't understand, how can anything be more worst than what Jordan put him through"

" Mokuba you forget, he's not only fighting for himself here" He looked back at the younge Kaiba. " He's fighting for the one he loves"

Mokuba nodded and lowered his head. There were a few moments of silence until Yugi started to speak again.

" But I know one thing Mokuba" He lifted his head back up and looked at Yugi with big grey eyes. Then he noticed that Yugi was crying.

" Yugi..." He reached a hand out to him and put it on his shoulder.

" I know that Jordan...he...he will never leave" As soon as mokuba was getting ready to reply Yugi interupted him. " Even though he's dead Mokuba, he will never go away...he'll always haunt Yami, for the rest of his life, especially if Seto loses hiss memories...that will be the perminant scar that Jordan has put on him, and it'll break what little peices of his heart he has left" Mokuba nodded. He hugged Yugi close and rubbed his back in circles while he cried.

" So, now it's all up to us" Yugi lifted his head up and looked in Mokuba's eyes.

" What?"

" I knew there was a day that my brother might actually need me. And they need us Yugi. Both of us. So if they would someday give up hope, we'll be right there to prove them wrong. Thats what brothers are for, right" He said winking at Yugi. Yugi put on a small smile and nodded.

" Yes"

" Good" He looked back at Yami and saw that he had calmed down a little. " Come on Yugi, lets go to bed, you can sleep with me tonight" Mokuba closed the door, and started walking to his and Yugi's room and Yugi ran up next to him, and clung to his arm, making Mokuba blush madly.

" Thank you, I love you Mokuba"

_Oh god...i think my hormones just came in.._

" Uhh..yea...I love you to, Yugi" That made Yugi smile widely and Mokuba following with a smile as they entered the room.

* * *

**Back in Yami's room**

Yami had started moving in his sleep again, when the door closed. He was shaking and sweating and whimpering in his sleep.

" Se-se-too" He clenched his eyes tighter and started grabbing on the sheets and sqiurming. Silent tears started to fall down his cheeks.

" N-N-nnoooo" He whispered in a painful voice.

* * *

**Yami's dream**

Yami was in the hospital. He was wearing a paitents gown, and was looking around him. There was people walking past him in slow motion, they didn't even act like he was there. Its like he was invisable to him. He started looking around his surroundings and was really confused. Yami started spinning in circles, around and around and around until there was nobody there. He was the only one in the white hallway.

" Hello!" He yelled, his voice echoing throughtout the halls.

" Anyone there!" He looked behind him and started to rub his arm, getting goosebumps. Then he heard something shatter behind him.

_Shatter._

He turned around and saw that one of the lights had broke and went off. He stared at it and his breath started to get harder. You could see his breath in the air as everytime he breathed out there was a cloud of fog coming out of his mouth. His heart was beating fast and hard, and his eyes we're sore from keeping them open all that time. Then he finally closed his eyes for a second, and he heard it again.

_Shatter._

He looked back at the hall and saw that another light withh out. Then in front of his very eyes another light went out. His breath hitched in his throat. Then another went out. Then another, Then another, and then Yami started to run the other direction. As he ran the lights we're shattering faster, cutting off the light behind him. He ran faster . and faster until he saw a black door at the end of the hall.

_' Almost there...just a little further'_

He ran faster and faster the lights we're almost out and as he reached the door, the last light went off and he opened the door.

He squinted his crimson eyes once and did it again making it twice, and opened his eyes fully. The room was all white and he was standing right in front of the open doorway, showing nothing but darkness behind him. He looked around the room and then a figure appeared in front of him and he instantly knew who it was.

" SETO!!" Kaiba looked his way, his head cocked to the side and his eyes a bit confused. Yami walked up to Kaiba and hugged him around the waist tightly.

" OH SETO! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU! I KNEW YOU'D BE OK I KNEW IT! I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH SETO! I..." He stopped and noticed that something was wrong. He was hugging Kaiba, but Kaiba...wasn't hugging him. Yami looked up with connfused crimson eyes and looked in Kaiba's blue eyes.

" S-Seto?" Kaiba looked at him and then his confused face turned into and angry and pissed off face. Yami eyes widened, and he started to say.

" Seto...I"

_Smack!!_

Yami went flying back to the open door way and fell on his back. He flinched and lifted himself up slowly and painfully, and rubbed his cheek at where Kaiba had slapped him hard. He looked at Kaiba with fearful eyes and he started to cry.

" Seto...why did u-"

" Who the hell do you think you are you little whore" Yami's eyes widened and he got up and started to walk back to Kaiba slowly.

" Seto...what are you.."

" Take another step and your life is over...who the hell are you...and who do you think you are grabbing on me like that..." Yami flinched at his words and tried to eplain.

" S-Seto...don't you remeber me..it's me..Ya-"

" I don't give a damn who you are..." He turned around and said. " Come near me again, and you will pay dearly" Then he walked away.

" Seto..." He reached a hand out.

" Seto...wait"

" SETO!!" Then two hands came out of the dark doorway and one hand grabbed Yami's mouth to cover it and the other grabbed his waist.

" Mhhmm...mmm!!"

" I told you, that you can't run away from me my little whore" Yami's eyes widened.

_' No..it cant be!!'_

" Oh it is Yami" Jordan then stuck his head through the dark door and licked his neck and then whispered in his ear.

" And now finally after all these years, i finally get to have my fun with you" Yami then was pulled back into the darkness and felt something shove inside him...

" AHHHHHHHHH!!"

" What did i tell you, you can't never get away from me i own YOU!" Jordan shoved inside him again, and Yami screamed out of pure pain. Yami didn't even notice that they we're in a bedroom on the red rug. His hands we're tied and he was on his stomach and Jordan was behind him raping him from behind. He leaned down and whispered in Yami's ear.

" Where's your little boyfriend now bitch" and shoved inside him again hard, earning more screams from Yami. Yami was tearing up inside and out, he was crying hysterically and yelling...no..screaming loudly. Jordan was praticly raping him, just as he said he would, his hands making bruises in Yami's hips, making him scream everytime he shoved hard inside him. Yami's entire body hurted, and was swolen out of pain. It was nothing at all how Seto did it towards him...no...this time it was much much worse.

" No matter who you give yourself to ,or whoever fucks you, or whoever claims you, you shall always be my little fucking TOY!!" He said as he shoved inside him one more time...and then...everything went black.

...

...

...

" AAAHHHHHH!!"

**End of Yami's dream**

* * *

" AAAAAHH!!"

" Yami. Yami wake up!!" Yugi said shaking him in his sleep.

" I'll go get some water!!" Mokuba said and he ran downstairs.

" Yami!!" Yami didn't open his eyes.

" Yami Open your eyes!!" They didn't open.

" NiiNii!!" Yami snapped his eyes and and started panting hard tears falling down his cheeks. Yugi relieved and crying hugged him tightly and cried in his shoulder muttering ' oh god' over and over again, quietly, and massaged his back.

" Oh godd Yami, you scared the heck out of us" Yami just sat there eyes wide , body shaking, sweating, and whimpering. Mokuba came up with the water and handed it to Yugi.

" Thanks Mokie" He gave Yami the glass of water. " Here, drink it" Yami slowly took the glass and drunk it slowly. Yugi could see the glass cup vibrating in his shaking hand.

" Thank you Yugi, Mokuba" They nodded. Yami looked down on his lap and squezzed his legs together, his dream...no..nightmare still replaying in his head. Silent tears started to roll down his cheeks, and he put his hand on his pendant.

" It was him wasn't it" Yami nodded, and Yugi sighed. He didn't know why, but he somehow felt guilty, or responsible, If Yami haden't spent all those years protecting and shielding him, he wouldn't be in this phase.

" Yugi" They both turned their head towards Mokuba and Yugi asked.

" Yes..whats wrong"

" Nothing it's just...well...earlier i called one of Yami's friends and well...i told them that if Yami had another bad dream i would call them and well...lets just say"

_Ding Dong..._

" Lets just say he's here..." Mokuba went downstairs and rushed to the door..Yugi went behind him, running after him to catch up, leaving Yami in the room alone. Yami sighed and swung his legs over, and off the bed to get up and go to the bathroom. Yami closed the door and head over to the shower. He turned on the water and set the temperature to warm. He slowly took off his clothes and and stepped into the warm shower, shutting the shower door behind him. He let the water run on his chest first then his head, making his hair droop over his shoulders. The water sliding off his long eye lashes. He then felt a painful surg go through his arm. He looked at it and the was a long scratch coming down his arm. He must of hurted it whille he was sleeping the other night, when he accidently broke the lamp. Then a voice yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.

_Knock knock!_

" Yami, he's here!" Yami nodded to himself.

_' He probably called Marik or Bakura, or Mahad._'

" I'm coming Yugi" He said in a low voice, but Yugi could hear him, he had good hearinf skills.

" Alriight big bro" He said under his breath as he walked away from the door. Yami cut off the shower and slipped a bath robe around his body, but it was to big for him so it slid off his shoulders exposing his shoulders and part of his chest. He tied it around himself and walked out the bathroom, getting ready to put a bow in his hair but stopped. He dropped the hair pin and one of his hands fell to the side, while the other was in his hair. His body started shaking, his breathing stopped and his hand was trembling in his hair as he saw the person who was stting on his bed, staring at him with longing and lustful eyes.

" Hello Yami"

* * *

**OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST DID!!****I WROTE A RAPE SCENE!!****OMG!! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I WAS CRYING WHILE I WROTE THIS!! DAMN YOU ALLEY FOR MAKING ME HURT MY BEAUTIFUL YAMI!!****-(( Sniffle))- i feel so ashamed. I bet it sucked to. If it sucked then good, because it was very hard to write this chapter knowing that I'd have to hurt my pretty Yami. IM SORRY YAMI!!**

**Yami: Its ok i forgive you.**

**Please review.**


	23. Chapter 20: I don't love you

**

* * *

**

I know i left alot of confused and sad faces last chapter. Sorry bout that. And i apologize 4 the rap scene. If u wanna be mad at someone be mad at ALLEY!!

**Alleypoo: What i do -smirks-**

**Yami: Your a meanie!! Seto!! -((runs to kaiba and huugs him))-**

**Alley: AWW COME ON!!**

**Me: Thats what u get! On to the story!!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: I don't love you**

" Hello Yami"

Yami dropped the towel on the floor and stared in shock of the one he saw on his bed. He looked away, wrapping his arms around his body.

" What are you doing here Raphael"

Raphael smiled and got up off the bed and started to approach Yami. He was wearing dark black pants, a white shirt and a black biker jacket that said " Killa's" on it. He walked up to Yami and stared at him for awhile. Yami averted his eyes from Raphael's, his eyes darting to all different places on the floor. Anyone could tell he was uncomfortable under his gaze, and was nervous. Raphael took his chin and lifted it up to meet his eyes.

" What kind of friend would I be if i didn't come to help a friend in need" Yami back away from Raphael and told him.

" Well I'm fine now you can leave"

" What do you mean, I can't leave yet" He walked closer to the frightened Yami. " I need to make sure that your safe for the night"

" I don't..." Raphael put a hand on his cheek and walked a little closer, then he whispered in his ear...

" It's ok, trust me, with me here, there will be no way that you'll have any bad dreams tonight Yami" He kissed him on the cheek. Yami slapped his hand away and looked at him with fury in his eyes.

" I said leave please"

" And why do you want me to leave Yami," He said scarcasticly and smirked. " You don't have someone in that bathroom with you, now do you" Yami furrowed his eyebrows.

" No, and why do you care" Raphael smirked and moved closer until Yami's back was pressed against the bathroom door. He put one hand on the side of the door, and moved closer to Yami's face. Yami tried to keep a striaght face and look like he wasn't afraid but it didn't work.

" You have no reason to fear me Yami. I'm only here to make sure that your safe" He said smiling. Yami studied him carefully and then ducked under his arm slowly and walked to the bed making sure to take glances behind him every 4 steps. He sat on the bed and looked away from him. Raphael smirked and went over to sit down next to Yami. Yami jumped at the action and looked at stared at him for a few seconds before slid away from him, bringing his knee's up to his chest. That made Raphael frown and was aware that Yami was afraid of him, so he tried to start an confersation. He put his hand on the back of Yami's head making him blush, and widen his eyes.

" Did your hair get longer" Yami darted his eyes Raphael's direction and looked back at his feet on the bed.

" No...it just looks longer because it's wet" Raphael ran his hand through Yami's silky hair.

" Is this your natural hair color" Yami nodded his head and said.

" Yes" Raphael smiled and leaned to his ear and whispered.

" You have beautiful hair" Yami shivered as he felt his hot breath on his neck. He got up quickly off the bed and turned around to face him.

" What do you want Raphael"

" You should already know what i want Yami" He said keeping a seroius face, puting his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on his folded hands, copying the way Kaiba use to sit. Yami blinked 3 times, his crimson eyes shining in the dark, with Raphael's blue seroius ones. Sure they were blue like Seto's, but he couldn't find the love ad warmth, and wanted feeling in them like he did in Kaiba's.

" Well, I already told you no, and the answer is going to stay that way, so stop pustering me, and go away" Raphael got back up and looked down in Yami's now seroius eyes. He grabbed Yami's chin softly and asked.

" Whats with this new attitude of yours, you've changed" Yami closed his eyes and snapped his chin away from Raphaels hand and moved his hand away slowly. He opened his eyes and looked at him, annoyed.

" New attitude, there is no new attitude, this is how I get when people started to get on my nerves" Raphael frowned and tried to grab Yami's chin again, but Yami, slapped his hand away, yelling at him.

" Don't touch me!"

" Why do you keep refusing me, Yami, your being really stubborn, and it's starting to piss me off...you can't refuse me forever".

"Well lets see" Yami said crossing his arms and started to walk back and forth saying. " Lets count all the way down the list shall we... I turned down Joey, turned down Malik and Marik, turned down Bakura, turned down Mahad, and did i mention that Mahad is really a gentlemen, I turned down Tea, I turned down Duke, I turned down Tristan, and I turned down alot of other people in the school..so let me ask u this" He stopped walking and turned around to meet Raphaels eyes. "What makes you think your so special"

" Because" Raphael walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him, making Yami blush. Raphael leaned down and whispered in his ear. " Because I love you" Yami froze up at these words, his whole body went numb. He then regained some common sense and pushed Raphael away making him fall on the bed, giving off a big loud ' oooff!' sound.

" Stop touching me like that, I don't like it, you don't have the privalage to do that! Only Seto does!" Raphael sat back up, he was pissed off now.

" Oh, i forgot! You mean the man, who might not even know who you are if he wakes up!" Yami flinched, tears stung at the corner of his eyes, wanting to fall down, but he wouldn't let it. He just kept his seroius face and replied back.

" Theres a 50/50 chance Raphael! I'm not going to give up at all! Not now, not after how far we'ved come!" Raphael stood up and walked closer to Yami.

" You should hear yourself right now, if you haven't noticed, miracles don't always happen, and wishes never come true"

" Thats a lie!"

" Oh yeah...then prove it"

" I made a wish before i came here to Japan. I made a wish that there could bee someone who could care for me, understand me, and love me like Seto does!"

" You mean did, and besides your little wish backfired. Look at what your going through now, your risking everything on a guy who might not even know who you are if he wakes up" Yami stared at him and talked in a annoyed and warning tone.

" He's going be fine"

" I doubt it"

" STOPIT! HE'S GOING TO BE JUST FINE, IF YOU STOP GINXING IT!!DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT ALREADY!!HE'S GOING TO BE OK!"

" There is no evidence of that Yami! He could die in that hospital any second now, and if he doesn't die, then he might lose his memory, and what would that put u through" Yami was on the verge of tears and didn't know it. Yami looked at Raphael with angry eyes, and said...

" Why do you have to make thing so hard!" He started to sob and cry" Your acting like you want him to forget me, and you want him to die" He put his hands on his head. " And you don't understand, I don't know how I can live without him, it would crush me if it happened, and you don't even care" He cried harder and started to back away from the other man. Raphael suddenly felt very guilty of what he just said and walked up to Yami and wrapped his arms around him.

" Let me GO!"

" SShhhhhhh..Yami. I'm sorry. I truely am." Yami stopped strugling and was getting ready to ask Raphael to let him go, but he started talking before he had the chance.

" But if that do happen you just gonna have to...well...your gonna have to let him go Yami" Yami eyes snapped open and he pushed him away.

" I can never do that...I love him Raphael"

" And i love you Yami"

" No you don't, you don't love me, you want me, your mind is blinded by lust, and thats why you think you love me..but you don't...I can tell it by looking in your eyes" Raphael walked closer and put a hand on his cheek. Yami immediatly tensed and tried to back away, but Raphael snaked an arm around his waist.

" Raphael don't...please let me go"

"Why are you so tense, is it about what happened 3 days ago" Yami looked away from Raphael eyes and said sternly.

" Yes, and also the fact that your in my room, at" He looked at the clock on the dresser. " 2 o'clock in the morning, we just got into an argument, you keep telling me you love me, you keep smirking at me, and touching me which makes me feel uncomfortable, and plus I'm still in a..." His eyes widened as he looked at himself and noticed that...he was only in a bath robe. " Oh godd.."

" What"

" Nothing..just forget i said anything" Yami looked away blushing, praying that he didn't catch on to what he was getting ready to say, but yet again, life has to be cruel to Yami. Raphael smirked and said.

" Oh...you mean the fact that your still in a bathrobe" Yami didn't respond, he just looked away. Raphael looked at Yami's facial expression and asked him in his ear.

" You don't have anything under there do you" Yami quickly pushed him away and got out of his arms.

" Uuuhh...I'll be right back" He turned around to go into the bathroom...but...

_' I can't take this anymore' _

Raphael grabbed his wrist and spun him back around facing him, and quickly wrapped a arm around his waist.

" Raphael..what are you..mfft..." Raphael quikly kissed him on the mouth, shutting him up instantly. As soon as Raphael did that Yami panicked. He screamed into the kiss making it sound like a groan. He tried to push him away, but Raphael wouldn't have none of it. He grabbed both of his hands with his one large hand and swung his around to throw him on the bed.

" Ahh" Yami looked up and was greeted with the face of Raphael and his deep lustful blue eyes. It totally frightened Yami.

" Raphael don't.." He put a hand over his mouth and whispered in his ear, with a deep lustful voice.

" You brought this on yourself Yami" Yami made a squealing sound when Raphael ripped open his robe and started to stroke his member. Yami kept screaming in Raphaels hand and tried to push Raphael's hand off his body. Raphael squeezed his member and made him groan in pleasure. Yami felt ashamed that he had actually moaned at this. He didn't want it, he never wanted it, and he wanted it to end. Raphael squeezed him again and this time he groaned in pain. Then he felt Raphael whispering something in his ear.

" It's ok, Yami, im going to make this so pleasurable for you your gonna be screaming my name" Raphael started to unbuckle his pants Yami started to squeal again and he started to cry. Raphael licked the tears away and stucked a finger up Yami's hole.

" AH! Raphael stop" He tried to say, but all that came out was a muffled sound/ Yami then bit down on Raphaels hand.

" Ow!"

" Get off me!!" Raphael kissed Yami on the mouth to keep him quiet. Yami eyes started pouring tears and he kept trying to push him off. Raphael broke the kiss and covered Yami's mouth.

" Just relax Yami" Yami shut his eyes close and started sobbing, tears rolling down his face. Raphael started to unzip his pants.

_' Why are these things always happening to me' _

He positioned himself at Yami's hole.

'_Seto, please help me'_

_" Wheres your boyfriend now you little bitch!" - Jordan_

He rembered what Jordan said to him in his dream. Where is Seto. He's not there. And he has to learn how to take care of himself. He couldn't always depend on Seto, and he was going to have to learn...how to live without him.

With his eyes narrowing angerliy, he bit down on Raphaels hand one more time, HARD, drawing blood.

" OW! LET GO!" Yami didn't let go, until Raphael snatched his hand away. Yami then took all the courage and strength he had left and said for the last time in a warning and frightening tone.

" Get the fuck, OFF ME!!" He kneed Raphael in his stomach hard and made him fall off the bed, rolling on the fall gaging. Yami sat up and grabed his robe and put it back on quickly. He looked down at Raphael pissed off and furious. He got off the bed slowly and walked a circle around Raphael looking at him and smirking. Raphael looked at him, teeth clinched together, and holding his stomach.

" Oh..you find this funny?" Yami chuckled and leaned his head back his bangs going over his face and looked back down at Raphael.

" Actually yes, i find this very entertaining. Hahaha" He laughed again. "The big and bad Raphael on the floor groaning in pain, i could almost feel sorry you, but I don't want to watse my tears" He laughed loudly again.

" You've gone mad Yami" Yami stopped laughing. He walked over to the dresser slowly, swaying as he did so. He opened it and took out...a butchers knife. Raphael's eyes widened as Yami took it out. Yami smirked evily and started to play with it in his hand. He walked slowly back to him and started giggling. Raphael was confused and very frightened at the same time.

" HEHE..hehehehe...you should see the look on your face right now...it's priceless" Raphael looked in Yami's eyes. Yami found this very amusing, having his attacker on the floor, in his mercy.

" Yami don't do anything drastic" Yami smirked and bent down, and grabbed Raphael's hair to lift his head up. He took the knife and ran it softly along Raphael's neck. He stopped breathing at that point, he was terrified, he had the man he was just getting ready to take advantage of, placing a knife at his throat. Yami looked deep into Raphaels eyes and asked.

" Now Raphael...why would you think i would want to do anything drastic" He removed the knife from his neck and got back up releasing his head.

" You know Raphael...there are two different kinds of people in this world. Their called the kind...and the cruel. I have been very kind so far, always been nice always been sweet and helpful, and also, I've been...the victim" He turned around to Raphael and his smirk dissapeared. You could tell he was seroius now, and it frightened him. He started to get up and saying.

" Listen Yami...i didn't mean to"

" OH SAVE IT!!" Raphael flinched as he was shouted at. Yami took two of his fingers and started massaging his temples. He opened his eyes and looked at him seroiusly.

" Yami listen to me..if you want me to leave I'll..."

" Oh NOW YOU WANNA LEAVE!!What a shocker...just a few minutes ago you wouldn't leave for shit!"

" Yami.."

" NO! Your gonna sit down and listen to what I got to say!" He said, pointing his knife his direction. Raphael did as he was told and sat down on the bed nervously. Yami smirked and started laughing bringing the knife down in the process. Raphael just stared at him waiting for him to speak.

"You see how you respect my wishes now...it's because I'm now a threat to you.. I bet you wanna listen to me now huh?_ 'Raphael please stop, stop it' _You wasn't listening to me then."

" Yami"

" SHUT UP!" Raphael quickly closed his mouth. Yami smiled.

" Good boy" Raphael frowned as Yami walked a little closer.

" Yami what are you.."

" You know Raphael...let me ask you a question..." He paused. He then lookedd back at Raphael and asked him. " Do you really love me as much as you say you do"

" Yami..I.."

" Or.." Yami said interupting him. " Do you just want me, for this" He slide the top of his robe off, showing his chest and stomach and covering everything else. His chest was shining from the moonlight coming from the window and was all wet. He looked irresisable, Raphael eyes widened and he could feel drool coming outside his mouth. Yami kept a serious face and then took the robe and pulled it back up right.

" Thats what I thought"

" Yami listen..i diddn't mean to hurt you" He said standing up. " I only wanted to"

" Fuck me" He said in a low voice.

" What" Raphael asked.

" I said..." He looked back up. " You just wanted to fuck me" Raphael flinched at these words, he never knew Yami used such language.

" No...I.."

" Oh don't lie to me Raphael...cause I know when your lying" He walked closer to him slowly waving the knife in his hand. He then stopped moving as he looked down to the floor.

" Yami I...I do.." He stopped talking when Yami turned his back to him.

" Nobody could ever love me...the way Seto does"

" Yami...thats not true.." Yami spun back around and yelled angerly.

" Oh YEAH!!REALLY NOW!!LOTS OF TALK COMING FROM YOU!! Let me remind you of what just went on a few MINUTES AGO!!" Raphael flinched. Yami just stared at him furoiusly.

" A few minutes ago, you just tried to rape me...and after all of that you still have the nerve and lie in my face and say you love me" He said, his voice cracking. Yami turned away from him. He took a deep breath and continued.

" I'm tired of being treated, like an object... like I don't have feelings or rights. I've been treated like that my entire life." He paused. " I...have never been treated like a human being since my horrific torture started. I've been seen as something someone could want...but never loved." He looked down to the floor. " I'm like a brand new fresh item that was just put in every store. Everyone can want me...but never love me. No one can love an item, no matter how much they treasure it. And you Raphael" He looked back up at Raphael as Raphael looked at him. Then a small single tear came out of his right eye. " Your just like the rest" Raphael looked down to the floor. He felt ashamed of himself and regreted what he had just tried to do. He didn't wanna even look at Yami after what he just tried to do. " What i needed was someone to love me...not want me...and well...Seto...is...the only person...who ever showed me that i can be loved. And thats why...I love him so much" Yami eyes started to water as he smiled. Raphael looked up at him, studying his face and body. He wanted him so badly, but he knew he couldn't have him, and maybe leaving was the best thing he could do for him.

Raphael walked over to Yami and wrapped his arms around him. Yami stiffened for a second until he didn't sense any threat from him and relaxed in the hug. Raphael smiled and whispered in his ear.

" I'm sorry" And let him go. He turned around and walked out the room. Yami watched his back as he left. He then looked at the knife in his hand and dropped it. He looked down to the floor and squeezed his pendant. He let out a deep sigh and sunk to the floor.

* * *

**_Outside_**

Raphael was walking down the street, to go to his motercylce. He walked over to it and got on it, putting on his helmet. He started his engine and started to drive away, tires screeching and started to speed down the street.

_' Maybe Yami was right. Maybe really all I did was want him. And i guess, that, i wasn't good enough for him.I wasn't what he needed. And i was being selfish '_

He turned the corner and sped past cars and trucks.

_' But there will be one day...one day that i can be good enough for Yami...and replace Kaiba, and give him much more that what he can give him...and hopefully.._

He felt something stinging his eye, and before he knew it, a tear rolled down his cheek.

_That day will come soon._

* * *

**THE END!!**

**NAAAAH!! IM JUST KIDDING!!****SO HOW DID I DO!!****IM SORRY I WAS RUSHING!! IM SUPPOSE TO BE STUDYING!! UUGH!!I CAN'T WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER!! CAN YOU??**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Alleypoo: Can Yami get raped again.**

**Me, Yami, and Seto: NOOO!! -((Puts alley in a canon and blast her away))-**

**Alleypoo: I SHALL RETURN!!**

**Me: REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	24. Chapter 21: Is it really you

**Hey guys, sorry it took me sooooo long 2 update. Well any way, I HAVE GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS!! The good news is that i UPDATED!!!!!!The bad news is that unforunatly this story is coming to an end..:sniffle: :sniffle: WAAAAAH!!! I enjoyed making this story, thank you to all my supporters, there will be three more chapter after this one, then I'm going to continue 2 finish my other story The Cure. **

**Yami: Is Seto coming back yet**

**Me: You'll see Yami..-grinns-**

**Yami: -whispers to Kaiba- i dnt like the way she's grinning**

**Kaiba: Me either. No wonder her family is scared of her.**

**Me: I CAN HEAR U!!**

**Warning: There will be alot of tears in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: Is it really you.**

It was a dark, gray, and rainy day. Yami was sitting in the Limo on his way to school, hands in his lap, and eyes slighty open, with a frown on his face. The year was almost over, and soon, it'll be Spring break. If you had forgotten Yami had came to highschool in January, and it was May right now. Yami couldn't stop thinking that Seto might not be home with them, to enjoy spring. It hurt his heart daily. Yami was sitting in the back seat staring at the floor. He was wearing a black skin tight sleeveless shirt, with a sleeveless red vest that was very short, it only came down to the middle of his stomach, with yellow buttons. He had leather pants on and wore red boots with alot of black buckles on the top, and a black jacket over everything. He had a lost and miserable look on his face, anyone could tell he was depressed. Yami was lost in his thoughts, is crimson eyes wasn't bright and full of life anymore, they looked more dark, and dead, which is not acceptable for beautiful eyes like his. Everyday Yami would act like he was alright, like he was happy, and had a positive attitude. But even though he tried his best to be strong and look positive, anyone could just look right into his eyes and make his entire mask look invisable. His eyes told it all, the dull sad look in his eyes. Those were things Yami could not hide. Yami was knocked out of his thought when he heard a familar voice talk to him.

" Um...Mr. Moto sir" He looked up to see Roland outside the car, holding the door open for him, and in his other hand an umbrella.

" Oh...i apologize Roland" He said as he got out the car. Roland just smiled, and handed him the umbrella.

" It's quite alright Mr. Moto, I know you've must had been deep in thought" Yami gave him a small smile.

" You know Roland, you don't have to call me Mr. Moto, I'd rather perfer you call me Yami"

" Of course Mr. Moto" Yami gave off a sigh and looked at him questionly.

" I mean, yes, Yami" Yami smiled.

" Thats more like it, have a good day Roland, and thank you for driving me to school"

" It was my pleasure" He said as he bowed to Yami and walked off saying.

" Have a good day Yami" And he got in the limo and drove away. Yami watched the limo drive away and looked to the ground, watching the raindrops crash into the ground.

" I'll try".

* * *

_RIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!_

The sound of squeaky wet shoes on the floor, talking, and laughing teeagers filled the halls of the highschool. Yami walked down the hall of the school and smiled and waved at the people who greated him. He saw a few people whisper when he walked pass but he didn't pay them any mind, he just kept walking forward. He made his was to his locker only to find 3 guys surrounding it, one of them leaning on his locker ad talking to his friends, then bursting out laughing. Yami sighed and made his way to HIS locker.

" Excuse me" He said nicely and making all the boys turn their head towards him, all looking at him with a disproval face. One of them had blue hair that spiked at the end, and 2 short bangs coming down his face, one of them covering his teal eye. The other had red hair tied in a pony tail, with green eyes. And the other one that was leaning on his locker had short black hair, his hair looked a little like Mokuba's except shorter and more ruffled, and he had yellow eyes.

" Your blocking my locker, could you please move aside" He said sternly. They looked at each other, and the other 2 to started laughing as the one with the black hair smirked. Yami sighed again.

_" I really don't have time for the drama today" _He said in his head. The one with red hair walked up to him, only 4 iches away from his face and replied smartly.

" Sorry kid, but, this is our locker now"

_' Ughh...stupid kids, and their childish games. Their just toying with me because I'm small' _

Yami folded his arms and gave them a serious look.

" Says who??"

" Says us!! You little star-head" Yami looked at the blue haired one.

" And who might you be??" The one in with blue hair push the other, one back and replied.

" I'm Mike"

" And I'm Rex, but people call me the Rexter" The red one said as he striked a pose.

[[ok listen up people, no it is not the Rex from Yu-gi-oh]]

Then the one in black hair and came up and told him with a grin, leaning down, inches away from his face.

" And I'm Keith, but you don't have to introduce yourself, we already know who you are" Yami was getting annoyed by now, but Yami gave him a smirk and said.

" Congratulations, now can you please move, I need to get to class, and your breathe stink" They all oo'ed.

" So your a feisty one huh..most people here say your a real softy" Keith said.

" Hmm...interesting" He tried to walk around them but Chad grabbed his arm, making him turn around.

" Where do you think your going" Yami gave him a dangerous look, and snatched his arm away.

" I'm going to my locker if you don't mind"

" What locker, we told you thats our locker ki-"

" Look, I am not in a playing mood today, I don't have times for your stupid twisted mind games, they're a waste of my time just like you guys are, so why don't you just go find your real locker and leave me alone, because unlike you, I have things to do," His answer made almost everyone in the hall look at thier direction. Keith chuckled and said.

" Your gonna wish you never said that kid" Yami frowned.

" I am no kid, I'm 16 years old, and you have no right to boss me around, Keith" He narrowed his eyes and gave him a hard and daring look that said -mess with me and I'll tear your arms off-.

" Yeah, well your gonna wish you were a kid" Rex grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted his fist in the air. " Because if you was, the this would had been alot less painful than its gonna be" Yami face didn't change, he didn't looked scared, neither frightened, he looked more annoyed and pissed, and that was not a good thing.

" Let me go, or else" Rex laughed and said.

" Te-he...all bark and no bite eh...thats how they all are"

" Actually for me..." Yami said and then grabbed Rex's shirt. " Its the other way around" And launched a full blow right in the middle of his face, making Rex loose his balance and fall to the floor holding his now bleeding nose.

" WHAT THE HELL!!!" Rex shouted as he looked at his hand,

" I'M FUCKING BLEEDING!!!" Yami shook his hand and looked at him dangerously. Chaz looked at Rex, and growled. Then he turned his attention to Yami.

" Thats it! Your gonna get ot kid" He said charging at him, Yami studied his movements and moved to the side out of the way before he ran into him, and then elbowed him in the back as he was running. Chad went falling to the floor holding his back and squealing.

" AHH! You son of a bitch!!!" Yami was just looked at Chad on the floor as he smirked to himself, but he didn't notice Keith sneek up behind him. Keith grabbed Yami and put him in an head lock from the back, lifting him up in the air choking him.

" You little whimp stop struggling" Yami didn't stop struuggling, he felt air leave his body each second and he needed to get away from him fast. He then elbowed Kieth in the middle of his chest. Kieth dropped him as he yelled in pain. Yami fell to the floor gasping for air.

" AAH! Why you little" Keith punched Yami across the face, knocking him to the floor on his back. Keith smirked and was getting ready to punch him again until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and yelled.

" WHAT!" Only to be greeted with a large fist colliding with his face. It knocked him to the lockers and left his mouth bleeding.

" WHAT THE FUCK" He was grabbed again then lifted into the air. A sharp and deep voice said.

" Ever try that again, and you'll have no head to punch off, got it" It was noone other than Raphael. Kieth gritted his teeth and then turned his eyes to Yami who was being helped stand up by to other students, a boy and a girl. Keith was banged in the locker again and then redirected his attention to Raphael.

" Did you hear me you little fuck..." That single phrase put a loadful of fear in Keiths eyes. " If you ever lay yout hands on him again, i will permitly put you to rest, do you understand me?" Keith quickly nodded and fell to the floor as Raphael released him. He crawled away from Raphael and ran down hall with his friends following him. Raphael turned his attention to Yami, who was thanking the students and holding his face at the same time. Raphael's eyes softened as he approached Yami.

"Yami" Yami turned around to face Raphael. Raphael expected him to push him away, or walk away from him, because of the fact that they haven't talked in 3 weeks since the inciddent. But instead of a get away from me, or a shove he got a bright, lovely smile.

" Thank you for your help. I appreciate it" Raphael heart droped 20 pounds of weight off when he saw his reaction. He sighed in relief and gave a small smile and took 3 steps closer to Yami. He took his hand to cup the part of Yami's cheek that was bruised. And the amazing thing is, Yami let him touch him. When Raphael felt that Yami trusted him, he took Yami's hand and pulled him down the hallway.

" Raphael, where are you taking me" He didn't ask him like he was annoyed, or pissed, or frightened, or worried...he asked him curiously. Raphael answered him in a calm tone.

" I'm taking you to the infirmary, that bruise is gonna leave your face swollen, you need some ice on it, so it won't swell" Raphael was expecting him to yell and tell him to let him go. But he didn't...he simply replied with a simple...

"Oh"

* * *

**In The Infirmary**

Yami was sitting on the bed letting the nurse tend to his wound. He flinched a few times because it stung. Raphael was leaning back against the wall watching the nurse tend to his wound. Yami could feel Raphaels dark blue eyes burning a hole through his skin. It wasn't odd, or uncomfortable, it was just...yeah actually it was uncomfortable.

" Ok, Yami, I'm going to go get some ice to put on that bruise of yours...umm...Young man!" She called for Raphael, who snapped out of his gaze and approached the lady.

" Yes"

" Could you please keep patting this rubbing alcohol on this part of his face, it'll slow down the swelling" Raphael nodded and bent down, and took the rag from the nurse and started doing as she told him.

" Good, now I'll be right back with that ice" Yami watched as she left the room. When she was gone Yami placed a hand on Raphael's. Raphael attention directed from Yami's bruise to his eyes, as Yami looked directly into his eyes as well. Neither of them talked. They just stayed like that for 4 to 5 minutes. Like they can read each other's minds so there was no need for communication, until Yami broke the silence.

" You know...you didn't have to help me back there..." Raphael said nothing. He just sat there and went back on with doing what the nurse told him to do. When Yami saw that he wasn't talking he turned his attention to the window on his right. All was heard was the sound of heavy rain, and the thunder outside. The sound of the rain pounding on the window, and the dark, dim, grey sky. It's like the whole world had gone dark after Yami's smile had become fake, like the whole world reflected on Yami's mood or emotions. Yami had gotten lost in his thoughts again, by looking at the sky.

_' -sigh- This world looks more dull than the basement down stairs. What happened to the world. It use to be such a bright and lovely place. Thats what you've always told me mother. You always told me the world was wonderful, and it gave wonderful things even though we can't see them. You use to tell me I was one of the most wonderful things that the world had been introduced to. You told me that you was blessed by the gods, to have a son like me. Now look where you are. Your dead. Your dead, and it's all my fault. I'm the reason that Jordan killed you. If I never had that party at our house and invited all those people, you and Jordan wouldn't have argued and he wouldn't had killed you.' _

Yami hadn't noticed that he had started crying long time ago and Raphael was asking him what was wrong.

_' Yeah...sure...Imma wonderful thing alright. Look what happened to you. Look what happened to Seto. All of you guys got hurt because of me. Even Yugi. Yugi almost got hurt because of me. I put him in so much danger because of my mistake. And now Seto's life might be ruined because of me. I'm nothing but a mistake...i was being so selfish...if it wasn't for me, you guys would be here, and you'd be living a wonderful life...maybe those years with Jordan, of being abused, and tortured was a lesson to show me that...that I'm a horrible person...' _

Yami was sobbing in Raphael's shoulder now. He didn't notice that he was clinging onto Raphael as he hugged him and rubbed his back. Yami clung tightly to his pendant. His body was shaking violenly.

_' I'm a horrible person, I don't deserve to be here...I'm nothing but a useless doll...nobody needs me here...noone never needed me...maybe it'll be best if I was never born' _

**_' Now there...don't think that sweetie' _**

Yami's eyes snapped open when he heard that voice. That voice that he hadn't heard for years.

" Mother" He whispered in a very low tone.

" What did you say" Yami ignored Raphaels question...because right now he couldn't hear Raphael...all he heard was that sweet voice in his head...that voice that made him feel all warm inside.

_' Mother'_

**' _Now how will you think you'll make me feel if you thought of yourself in such a negative way' _**

_'Huh..'_

Yami hadn't noticed that he had passed out, and Raphael was yelling for the nurse. Yami had gone deep into his mind and heart. He was in a black room...everywhere he looked all he could see was miles and miles of dark shadows.

**_' Yami...why would you think of yourself like that'_**

_' Where are you...i don't see you' _

**_' U silly little kid you, haven't you noticed it yet...'_**

_' Huh?'_

**_' Look down sweetie' _**

Yami looked down and he noticed that he was ontop of water again. But this time he didn't see his reflection....he saw his...

_' Mother?' _

**_' Thats right sweetie'_** She said as she nodded. She was wearing a white ribbon in her hair.

' W-When...when did you..'

**_' I've been with you this entire time sweet heart'_ **Yami's mother reached a hand out of the water and grabbed Yami's.

**' _It's ok darling, don't be afraid'_** Yami nodded as his mother pulled him down into the water. Yami had noticed that things got brighter. They were floating in beautiful sparkly blue water. His mother was wearing a gorgeous white dress,a white ribbon in her hair, and shoes and he soon noticed that she had 2 large white wings on her back. His mother was an angel. Yami started tearing up, his tears turning into bubbles.

_' Mother'_ Yami's mother smiled and pulled him closer to her, she wrapped her arm around his body and used the other hand to push his head into her chest, as he hugged her. Yami was now wearing white pants and a white shirt. Both of them, floating in the blue water, they shined like angels, their clothes dancing beautifully in the water. Both of their bright crimson eyes shining in the water. The sight was breath taking.

_' Mother...oh my gosh...I've missed you so...so much'_ His breath was cracking because of his tears. Yami's mother held him closer_._

**_' I've missed you to sweetie...' _**Yami looked up in his mothers eyes, and noticed that they were swollen. Yami took a hand and rested his palm on his mother's cheek, which made her open her beautiful crimson eyes.

_' Mother...what's wrong? '_ She smiled and simply rested her hand on her sons.

**_' It's nothing honey...it's just..I regret the day that i let myself return to that house...and let myself get killed.I'm so ashamed, i should have been more careful'_**

_' Mother...you have no reason to feel ashamed...it's...it's'_

**_' No, sweetie, it's not your fault' _**Yami's mother put a hand on his cheek which made him look up into her eyes. **_' If there is anyone to blame, it is me, I am the one who choose to go back there...none of this is your fault' _**

_' But Mother' _

**_' Don't blame yourself for my decisions. Do you want to know what happened to me when i went back'_** Yami nodded. He always wanted to know what truley happen to his mother. And now he'll get the chance to.

**_' When i went back to that house, Jordan and his friends was waiting for me up stairs in your room...he must of known that I'd left the present and was coming back to get it. When i went upstairs your father...i mean Jordan had his friends pin me to the floor...i was raped that night'_**

Yami's eyes started to water when his mother told him that...

_' But mom...why did...'_

**_' I think it was a action of power...he had his friends rape me one by one...it lasted for about 5 hours until they finally killed me...Jordan shot me in the head with a gun...But since then my spirit was never put to rest...i have done some vengeful things'_**

_' Vengeful...like what' _Alexiana looked at her son...and sighed.

**_' I...when my spirit wasn't put to rest, i thought that it was because i wanted revenge...after my funeral i haunted and killed everyone of Jordans friends who raped me that night' _**Yami's eyes widened.

_' Oh yeah...i did remember hearing Jordan say that his friends was dead. So that was you...i had a feeling you were somehow conected to this. Well they desrved it..i hope they rot in hell'_

Alexiana laughed at her sons remark...but then she continued with her story.

**_' Yes...i bet they are so right now to...but thats not the point of the story...the point is that, even though i killed them...i still wasn't put to rest...then thats when your torture started...i had to watch beyond the guidelines that seperates this world and the real world as you was molested...abused...beaten...and tortured. It hurt my heart painfully every single day...i wanted to kill Jordan but everytime i came close to doing so...It never happened. Thats when i noticed that my reason for not being put to rest was because of you'_**

Yami's eyes widened and they started to water. Alexiana took her hand and lifted up Yami's chin to look into his eyes.

**_' Look at me Yami'_** Yami opened his eyes and listened to what his mother had to say.**_ ' I am not blaming you for anything...I am mostly thanking you. If it wasn't for you, then i would had faded away into hell because of my crimes that i did against those men. My new purpose was to make sure that you found happiness in your life. I wanted you to get away from all this suffering...so...i protected you the best way I could...but it wasn't enough.' _**

_' What do you mean?'_

**_' The truth is...ever since you turned 10, Jordan, had wanted to rape you. To use you as his personal toy'_** Yami was in complete shock. He had no idea that his mother was the one protecting him all that time.

_' So...that means'_

**_' Yes...you was suppose to face more worst terms that you have...but...i would never allow it. The many times that Jordan had snuck into your room, to try and rape you I had caused him some kind of injury. The next thing i did, when I was becoming weak. I started appearing in his dreams...warning him. I made him get hit by a truck, and made him get shot in the leg once. I was causing all of these bad things to happen to him, so I was warning him not to lay his hands on you. But I couldn't do it forever. So...I gave you a little energy boost.'_** Yami was confused at first but then he remembered that dream with his reflection.

'_ You mean...my...'_

**_' Yes Yami...your other personalities. I had to unlock it, because i was slowly slipping away, and i wouldn't had been able to protect you anymore. So...i released it. But i knew it would get out of control...do you remember' _**

Then Yami heard his voice when he tried to kill Jordan...

_" NO! I WANT HIM TO SUFFER!! I WANT HIM DEAD!!"_

**_' You remember Yami...what you said. That wasn't me speaking through you..that was yourself being introduced to your anger side.' _**

_' Ohh...yes i remember' _

**_' Good...Yami...i am so proud of you...and I'm thankful to have a son like you. I don't know if he told you...but i talked to your little boyfriend. Seto Kaiba i presume.'_**

_' Yes...have u talked to him! IS he OK?!'_

Alexiana shook her head.

**_' I haven't been able to reach him since the incident, but Yami, I am happy that you found someone to make you happy'_**

Yami looked to away. He noticed that they were still in the water...but the place changed. You could now see the bright, shining full moon above the water they we're still in, and a giant red rose in the middle. Yami looked up at the rose and smiled.

**_' Yami do you remember what i told you when you were 8..._**'

Yami's attention went back to his mother. He shook his head. Alexiana took Yami's hand and placed it on his pendant, as she repeated the riddle.

**_'For those who are pure,'_** Yami quickly recognized the riddle and started to chant it with his mother. **_' will find their true self in by loving another'_**

**_' Do you now understand that quote Yami' _**Yami nodded.

_' Yes...yes i do' _

Alexiana took her son's hands and held them in hers.

**_' Do you know understand why you cannot give up yet...you've come to far. I want you to be happy...and i want to see a smile on your face when i see u next time my son.'_**

_' Your leaving'_ Alexiana nodded.

**_' Unforunately yes...my spirit is weakening...i don't have much time left. Please...Yami...promise me...'_**

_' Yes'_

**_' _Promise_ me that you won't give up hope...no matter what' _**Yami nodded quickly and hugged his mother.

_' I promise mother...i do'_ She hugged him back.

**_' Good...and Yami...don't ever forget...you are the most wonderful thing this world has ever been introduced to' _**And with that she dissapeared, in to a bunch of pink flower petals.

* * *

**Me: YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!**

**Yami: YAY I TALKED TO MY MOMMY!!!**

**Alexiana: YAMI!!!**

**Yami: MOMMY!!**

**Yugi: MOMMY!!**

**Alexiana: YUGI!!**

**-they all hugged-**

**All of us: Awwweeeee..**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	25. Chapter 22: The Unexpected

**OMG!! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!UUGH.!! Hehe....Hii everyone.**

**Everyone except yami and alexiana: YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: What did I DO NOW!!!!**

**Bakura: Well, first of all....WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! WE'VE BEEN CALLING YOU!!**

**Me: Uhhhhh..**

**Mai: And Texting you!**

**Me: Ermmmm..**

**Kaiba: I even sent a freakin search party filled with my most smartest and well trained GUARDS!!**

**Me: Uhh.......ermm...I can explain. -gave then a chessy smile-**

**Everyone except Yami,Alexiana, and Marik: GET HER!!!!**

**Me: AAAAHHHHH!!!!! -runs away with an angry mob behind me-**

**Yami: -sigh- On with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Unexpected.**

Yami's body was curled up into a ball, as he laid motionless on the small bed in the infirmary. School had already ended, and the halls that were once filled with people, were empty. Raphael, who refused to leave Yami's side since this morning was standing next to the bed with his eyes closed, leaning agaisnt the wall for support. He had fallen asleep about an hour ago, still waiting for Yami to awake.

It was 4:36. An hour and 34 minutes after school. It was friday and the nurse needed to go home. She entered the infirmary and tapped Raphael on the shoulder softly, but enough to wake him. Raphael opened his dark blue eyes, and looked at the nurse questionly.

" Hmm..what happened" The nurse gave him a bright smile, and started to put on her Rain jacket.

" I am sorry young man, but I am afriad it's time for me to go. I have kids I need to attend to at home, and my shift ended an half an hour ago." Raphael sighed and gave her a small but sad smile.

" It is alright. I apologize for making you stay so long." He said walked over to the desk to grab her purse. He walked back, and handed the nurse her purse. She smiled and thanked him. As she turned to walk away she mentioned to him.

" There are extra keys under my welcome rug, in front of the door. You can stay and wait until your friend wakes up, but make sure you lock up before you leave." Raphael nodded and walked over to the rug to get the key.

" Thank you, for all your help today" The nurse smiled.

" No problem. Have a nice weekend Raphael"

" You to" Raphael said walking back into the infirmary. Until he heard the nurse's voice again.

" Oh an Raphael" He turned around to see the lady at the door, looking down the hall. Her black hair was covering her eyes. Raphael could have swore her hair was brown when he first saw her.

" Yes..." He asked her curiously. He stood in that spot not moving, waiting for the lady to speak. He found it odd that the lady had just gone quiet. She didn't move, she didn't speak. She just...stood there. It was kinda creepy.

_There's something strange about her. I could had swore her hair was brown when i saw her this morning. _

The silence was painful, and was killing him. He wished that the lady would just spit it out, and say what she had to say. Then his prayers were answered. She turned her head around to face Raphael's direction, and look at him. It was then that he noticed that the lady had deep crimson eyes like Yami. His breath hitched at the sight. Could this lady be related to Yami, he thought. Her eyes was like a pool of blood just floating inside them. He felt like he was drowning when he stared into her eyes. The lady was evil. Well. That was what he believed was true. He frowned, and was starting to become uneasy._ Something's not right._ Then, the lady smiled brightly as she told him.

" Take care of Yami for him...and me" Then she walked down the hall leaving Raphael staring at the lonley entrance. Raphael then snapped out of it and walked out of the infirmary.

"Hey! Wait!" He looked from left to right, but there was no sign of the lady anywhere.

_That's odd. Where did she go?_

He looked around and then spotted a janitor moping in the hall. He called out to him.

" Excuse me...sir" The janitor looked up as Raphael approached him. His dull gray eyes looking at Raphael.

" Sorry to bother you..but did you see where that lady went" The man stood up all the way, leaning on his mop. He looked old from aging over the years. He had a long gray beard and mushtache, dressed in a dirty janitor uniform.

" Lady...? What lady?"

" The nurse. She just walked out the room. You..." Raphael paused. " You didn't see her?" The janitor huffed. And started moping again.

" Something must be wrong with your eyes boy. I ain't see no lady or whatnot". Raphael eyes widened in shock. But then narrowed out of anger.

" What do you mean you didn't see her! She was standing there for the longest."

The man looked back up.

" Who?"

"The nurse of course" The Janitor sighed, and rested a hand on the boy's shoulder.

" Son...the nurse left over an hour ago. " Raphael backed up from the man. Eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

" You lie!" The man sigheed again.

" I kid you not. She left when everyone else did. Told me to keep an eye on you and your friend in there. Said she had to leave because she had a date with the guy she met last week" He said, while starting to mop again. Raphael just stared at the man. He backed up from him, and walked back in the infirmary, and closed the door. He leaned his back agaisnt the door and put a hand on his head.

_" No....no way. That couldn't be! I know what i saw! I saw her. She was standing right there! In plain sight! The old man must be delusional. He must be."_

Raphael walked over to the chair and sat down burrying his hands in his hair.

_" It doesn't make any sense. How can she just disappear like that. She had the exact eyes like Yami. And told me to take care of him for her......"_

Raphael then noticed something as his face came out his hands. Then her voice and what she said, replayed in his head.

**_" Take care of Yami for him...and me"_**

Raphael's eyes widened.

" How does she know about Kaiba. And...." He stood up in shock. " How the hell did she know me and Yami's name" He stood there in shock, his hand trembling untill balling up into a fist.

_" Maybe she was an imposter, who came in after the nurse left. Maybe she's trying to hurt Yami....wait a minute. WHAT IF SHE ALREADY HURT YAMI!"_

" Mhmm...Raphael.." Raphael's thoughts was interupted when he heard his name. He turned around and looked at Yami who had woken up and was now on the side of his legs rubbing his eye with one hand and supporting himself with the other. Raphael rushed over to Yami and brought him into a tight hug, which Yami returned. He took ahold of Yami's shoulders and pushed him back just enough to look into his eyes.

" Yami you had me worried sick. Are you alright?" Yami opened his crimson eyes and nodded.

"I think so" Raphael smiled. And then picked Yami up bridal style and made him squeak.

" Raphael! What are you doing!"

" I'm getting you outer here, there are people here who wants to hurt you" He said as he grabbed Yami's and his bag and headed out the door throwing the keys to the janitor. Telling him to lock up.

" Raphael. I can walk you know" Raphael looked at Yami and his grip tightened.

" I know. But I don't want to end up losing you again" Yami stared at Raphael, until giving in and laying his head on his chest, getting comfortable.

" Ok"

* * *

**At the Kaiba Mansion **

_Riiiiiiiing._

_Riiiiiiing. _

_Riiiiiing._

" YUGI COULD YOU GET THAT!!! IT MIGHT BE YAMI!!"

" OK!"

_Riiiiiing._

Yugi ran to the Phone in the kitchen. He jumped up and down to get the phone, but couldn't reach it. The poor boy became fusterated and pouted and stomped his foot.

" MOKUBA I CAN'T REACH THE PHOO-" He trailed off as Mokuba lifted him up with his hands.

" Better?" Yugi smiled.

"Much..thank you" He grabbed the phone off the base and answered it.

" Hello. This is Yugi Moto speaking. How may I help you" Mokuba lowered him as Yugi carefully listened to the voice on the other line.

" I'm sorry sir, but I can't hear you...there's to much static." Mokuba heard the static between what the man was saying, and after a few seconds the mans voice had gotten through.

_" Can you hear me now?"_

" Oh my GOD!"

* * *

Raphael was out the door in no time, and was heading to the park with Yami still in his arms. They got a few stares, but Raphael brushed them off, but Yami's couldn't help but blush. When Raphael reached the park, he went back to the Sakura tree they were sitting under before. When Raphael reached the tree he lowered Yami to the ground. Raphael then took a seat next to Yami under the tree, laying on his back with his eyes closed. Yami stared at him questionly. What could have Raphael so worked up? He thought. They stayed in silence for a few minutes. Not uncomfortable silence....perhaps more of a peaceful silence.

" Raphael?" Raphael cracked one eye open.

" Yes Yami?"

" I was just wondering.....out of curiousity...."

" Go on"

" Well....Earlier. You said that there were people trying to hurt me." Raphael nodded and sighed.. " Well..i was wondering. What made you say that?" Raphael sat up in a pretzal position, with his elbows resting on his knee's, and his chin resting on the back of his folded hands.

" I saw...I think I saw..." Yami looked at him with curiousity. Raphael looked at Yami and sighed. " I'm not sure if I should tell you. It might scare you" Yami sighed and placed a hand on Raphaels leg.

" Raphael...please." He looked at him with pleading eyes. Raphael sighed, giving in to Yami's pleading. He finally told him.

" I...I saw...a women."

" Are you sure it wasn't the nurse?" He asked.

"No. No it was not the nurse. I'm sure of it. She.....she looked..different. Like an whole different person"

Yami nodded. and said. " Oh"

"When she left, I . I ran after her but she dissapearedask the janitor where she had gone. He claimed he did not see her, Then when I told him I was talking about the nurse. He...."

" He what" Yami said placing a hand on his arm.

" He told me...that...the nurse had left an hour ago." Yami looked at the ground.

" Well. That is strange"

" Oh believe me. It gets stranger. She knew our names Yami. And she....she had..." Yami looked at Raphael curiously.

" She had what...?" Raphael sighed.

"Nothing.."

" Raphael.?" Yami said in a warning tone.

" Alright, alright. If you want to know so much.." He took a deep breath, said.

" Yami...she had black ebony hair...and the same eyes as you" Yami's eye's widened when he mentioned that. Yami knew exactly who he was refering to. Yami's eyes softened, and he became more calm. He looked at Raphael, noticing the panic on his face.

" Did she say anything to you?" Raphael snapped his head up.

" She...she told me to take care of you...for her, AND for Kaiba. I mean, everyone know's about what happened to Kaiba. But...why her?" Yami knew this was going to be hard to explain to Raphael. So he prepared himself for alot of questions. But he had to admit, Yami found this amusing. He started to chuckle. Raphael heard him, and looked at him in disbelief. After all this, a strange woman poping out of nowhere, knowing thier names, and having the exact same eyes as him, knowing that he already has enemies and that he could be in terrible danger, and what was he doing. He was LAUGHING.

" I don't see whats so funny Yami" He said in an confused tone of voice. Yami looked up at Raphael with a small smile.

" Raphael. I don't know how to say this...but." Raphael leaned in closer to Yami.

" But what...?" Yami sighed and took a deep breath.

" I believe that, that women, you just mentioned."

" Yes...?"

" I believe you've met. My mother."

* * *

"WHAT!!" Raphael shouted backed up away from Yami. Yami couldn't help but giggle.

" Yes. I know. It's impossible. But. It's true. That was...my mother" Raphael stared at Yami in disbelief and stood up.

" B-B-but how is...that possible....i thought you said that she.."

" Died" He said finishing up the sentence for him. " Yes, she did. But don't worry. Your not the only one who've met her. Seto met her to. Even though he never told me."

" If he never told you, then...how do you know..."

" My mother told me. She..." Yami paused. " She...hasn't ever...visited me...before." Raphael walked towards Yami, and asked.

" How...how did you speak to her." Yami looked up at him, with teary eyes. He replied.

" Through my dream." Raphael bent down and brought Yami towards his chest. Yami held on to him. But he didn't cry. He just needed the comfort.

" Yami...I have no...fucking clue how this is happening. I mean...damn this is some...ughh...it's unbelievable." Yami nodded, with his head still burried in Raphael's shirt. " But...if you say it...then I believe it." Yami pushed back off Raphaels chest and looked at him.

" Do you really?" Raphael nodded.

" Yes...I do"

Thats all the convincing Yami needed. He then burried his head back in Raphael's shirt. Yami stayed like that with Raphael for awhile until his cellphone started to ring. Raphael groaned when Yami's moved away to answer his phone.

" Hello?"

_" Yami..?"_

" Hey Mokuba. Sorry I'm not home yet. I had to stay after school." Yami lied.

_" No, no, no. It's perfectly fine."_

" Are you sure?"

_" Yepp. Just tell us where you are. We were worried."_

" Oh. I'm at the park. Under the sakura tree by the lake."

_" Ok Yami. Take all the time you need. Talk to you later."_

" Mokuba. Your not trying to keep me out the house so I won't figure out what you and Yugi are up to, are you."

_" No, no, no. Of course not. It's just. Me and Yugi think that you need a break"_

_**" Yeah! A break!"** _Yami heard Yugi say in the background.

" Okay. I'll be home at 6:30. 7:00 max. Ok."

_" Alright Yami. But make sure you call Roland when your ready to go ok."_

"Alright. Bye Mokuba"

_" Bye"_ The he hung up the phone.

" Yami, can I ask you a question?" Yami looked back at Raphael who refused to look at him for some reason.

" Sure Raphael. Anything." Raphael took a deep breath and brought up all the courage he had, and said.

" Yami. Do you remember what happened 3 weeks ago. When I came to your house, and...well..." Yami bowed his head and answered.

" Yes. Yes I do. Why?"

" Well. I was wondering....Yami, why do...why do you trust me now" Yami was confused at the question.

" Nani?" Raphael sighed and tried to explain it better.

" After what I did to you. After i tried to take advantage of you. You should hate me Yami." Yami nodded his head.

" So...your asking.."

" I'm asking. Why do you trust me now? After...I tried to hurt you." Yami smiled softly and looked out towards the lake.

" Raphael. I may be a very sensitive person, and may have a bad temper when I get angry. But, if you really didn't do me any harm. Then why should I hold a grudge against you."

" But Yami..." Yami placed a finger to his lips as a sign for him to be quiet.

" Your my friend Raphael. Your a good one to. I won't judge you for what happened that night, because that wasn't you. You weren't youself. But right now...you are yourself. And I like the Raphael I'm hanging out with right now." Raphael smiled, and turned away from Yami so he won't notice a tear coming out of his eye. But. He was a little to late.

" Raphael, are you crying?"

" No...It's just. Some flew in my eye. Thats all." Yami smirked.

" Oh. I see. " Then Raphael heard a grumbling noise, and then chuckeled. Yami blushed.

" Looks likes someone is hungry" Yami looked away, and blushed.

" Not my fault. I was out for 6 hours." He said pouting. Raphael smiled.

" Stay here, I'm gonna go grab us a bite to eat."

" Ok"

* * *

When he walked off leaving Yami sitting under the tree, Yami instanly brung his legs to his chest and stared off into the lake. The lake reminded him on his dream. The bright blue water sparkling, the sun filled with the colors of red, yellow, and orange disapearing in the background. Yami leaned his back against the bark of the tree, with his hands wrapped around his legs. In the distance, he could see a young couple. A man and a woman, in a boat kissing each other. Yami gave a small smile when the woman looked his way. He directed his attention back at the lake. He could here birds chirping above him, and the sound of bike bells as they rode passed. He saw ducks at the front of the lake swimming around and playing, and quacking. Yes it was a beautiful sight to see. If only Seto was here to enjoy it with him.

" It's so beautiful" Yami said silently to himself. Letting his crimson eyes sparkle in the sunlight. But...little did he know that there was someone sharing this moment with him. And it wasn't Raphael.

" It sure is" Yami's eyes widened in shock as he heard a man's voice. He quickly turned his head to the man next to him, leaning against the tree, looking at the view. Yami looked up at the man in complete shock. His eyes showed a hint of fear and panic. When did he get there? How had he snuck up on him? How long has he been there? Was he there to hurt him? Was he friendly? And most importantly......what did he want? So many questions ran through his mind but all his thoughts dissapeared when he started to study the man carefully. He had to admit the man wasn't ugly. Actuallly, he was the most handsome, and beautiful man other than Seto of course, he had ever seen in his life. Then man had long, beautiful, aqua hair that reached down to the back of his knee's. He had two long side bangs coming down his beautiful face and two other strands of long thick hair tucked behind his ear but was long enough to come past his shoulders. He had strange but gorgeous golden eyes, and wore a purple tuxedo, with a white button up shirt and a red tie. The man had a well built shape, almost the exact same shape as Seto. And he had a most pleasant, breath taking smile on his face. Yami had to admit...the man was just...beyond explaination. He looked down at Yami, with soft eyes and smiled. Yami found himself blushing and smiling back, until he got the courage to say something.

" H-Hi" The man took a step closer to Yami and bent down to retrieve his hand and place a small kiss on it.

" Pleasure to meet you Yami." His eyes widened, and a small tint of fear was seen in his eyes.

" You know me?" The man chuckled and took a seat next to Yami.

" Of course I do. I've seen your picture on t.v. Yami Atemu Moto. Boyfriend of Seto Kaiba. Am i correct." Yami nodded and quickly responded.

" Yes.." Yami couldn't help but think about how soft and smooth the man's voice was. His accent was just to die for. They stared at each other for awhile just looking into each other's 's like the both of them had reached in a different world. They don't know how long they stayed like that, but Yami felt a connection between him and the man. Though he didn't know what it was. The man was very beautiful. Very close to Yami's beauty. He watched as the sunlight danced across his skin, as his eyes shined like bright stars. Oh yes. The man was breath taking. The silence was broken as the man had started to laugh.

" Oh my...where are my manners. I bet you would like to know who I am?" Yami snapped out of his thoughts and quietly nodded. The man took his hand and extended it to Yami.

" My name is Dartz. Dartz Amahdin Loyld." Yami shook his hand and gave him a bright smile.

" It's nice to meet you Dartz"

_"What an unsual name.."_

They both redirected their attention back to the lake. Even though it was hard to explain, Yami felt comfortable around the man named Dartz. Not how he felt around other strangers. He just needed an answer to why he felt that way. Something in the back of his mind told him he had seen that man before. But where? and when?

" You know Yami..." Yami looked at Dartz who's eyes were still on the lake. " For all my life...of me being around other people, helping other people, listening to their problem and trying to fix the best way I can...and I have never seen someone as strong as you." He paused. "Most people want to end thier lives because of a failed relationship or they feel incomplete, or unwanted...but Yami. You are....living proof, of why...people shouldn't give up on life so easily" Yami eyes narrowed in confusion. He didn't get the point of Dartz telling him this. "What I mean is Yami, if you...wanted to end your life...you'd have every reason to. Your life wasn't as great as other's...you suffered, you were hurt, you struggled...but you didn't take the easy way out. You kept fighting. That shows that you are strong. Other people will look up to you for that. Most of the people I've helped in my years wanted to end their life just because they feel they don't belong. That's not a real reason to want to erase yourself from the worlds diary. That showed that they were nothing but weaklings. But You Yami..." Yami looked back at him. " You are no weakling. You are stronger that you claim yourself to be. " Yami blushed and turned his head away. He finally knew what Dartz was talking about. But...he couldn't think so highly of himself, it just wasn't like him.

" Dartz?" He looked at Yami, his golden eyes showing nothing but compassion and happiness.

" Yes...." Yami looked out at the lake. And then gave off a heavy sigh. He closed his eyes slowly. Dartz smile dissapeared, he sensed Yami was still distressed.

" What if...what if I can't be strong as other's see me. What if...I can't be...what other's claim me to be. I won't be able to hide how I truly feel for much longer. I'm sorry...but I'm not the strong person you claim." Dartz smiled.

" Yami....if you hadn't noticed...there are millions of people who would disagree with you on that. You showed great amount of bravery and strength throughout your entire life. You just havent noitced it...because nobody has been there to tell you"

" But Dartz....I don't see myself in that way."

" That is only because you are not a self centered person. You do not worship yourself. I'm not saying that's a bad thing. But you should show yourself a little credit instead of thinking so negative about yourself. You are an amazing person" Yami gave him a small smile and nodded.

" Thank you"

" It's no problem at all Yami" Yami looked out at the lake.

" It's just so difficult to actually think of myself when I caused people pain" Dartz sighed.

" Your talking about your lover arn't you" Yami nodded.

" Do not blame yourself Yami. He did what he needed to do so that he can protect you. He didn't want to loose you"

" But now because of me...I'm going to loose him" Yami bit his lip as a tear ran down his face. Dartz didn't like that at all. He took his thumb and wipped it away.

" Such a beautiful face should not be stained by unhappy tears" Yami gave him a small smile, and it caused Dartz to smile back.

"Yami I know what your going through is hard. But he will be alright. You just have to have faith. Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over." Yami looked at Dartz. His eyes was not directed towards him anymore. He was looking at the lake. "Believe me...if I had been with you for all those years I would had done anything to stop what was happening to you. But for you to put up with all of that...for 8 years. You are a very strong person. And for you to survive through all of that. Yami...you can do anything." Yami's eyes widened at his words. Dartz then closed his eyes and frowned. " I don't know what was wrong with that Ra-damned father of yours, but he must had been insane to hurt such an amazing person like you. You didn't deserve it, and that is why Kaiba protected you. He knew the risk and the concequences. But he went through it so you wouldn't have to go through anymore pain. But you have shown that you are very strong Yami on your own Yami. Your mother would be proud." Yami was getting ready to ask him how did he know all about his life until Dartz, opened his eyes, and looked at him with those soft golden eyes and smiled. He then lifted his hand and softly gripped Yami' chin, while looking into his crimson eyes."But, I still think that such a precious and beautiful person like you deserves so much more, don't you think." He said and kissed Yami's cheek and smiled making Yami blush. " You don't even know how _devastatingly _beautiful you are. If Seto Kaiba didn't have you, I would waste no time in claiming you for myself." He still havent let go of Yami's chin, and was still staring deep into each other's eyes. Then Yami finally found his voice and then asked.

" H-How...how do you know...so much....about...me." Dartz smiled and leaned in to kiss Yami. Yami stopped breathing when he saw Dartz's face get closer, and closer each second.. Dartz lips was an inch away from Yami's. He was so close that Yami's could smell his peppermint breath, and Dartz could smell Yami's cinnamon breath. Yami then realized what was happening and turned away, so Dartz ended up kissing his cheek. Dartz smiled and then whispered in his ear.

" I've known you longer than you can imagine Yami" Yami looked back in Dartz eyes, and tried to see if he was lying. But found no signs of lies at all. Dartz smiled and stood up, Yami's eyes never tearing away from his.

" I am afraid i must go now Yami. But do not worry" He pulled a red rose from the inside of his Tuxedo jacket and handed it to Yami. " We shall meet each other again" And walked off. Yami watched him walk away, and was confused when he stopped and turned around.

" Oh and Yami...you can stop worrying. Your lover will come back to you sooner than you think". He said smiling and turning around letting his hair flow beautifully in the wind. He stepped into his limo and Yami watched as it drove off.

* * *

_" What was that all about" _

Yami thought. He held the red rose close in his hand, and stared back at the lake. The sun was almost completly gone, and it was getting cold outside. Yami shivered and started to stand, to go look for Raphael, but ended up bumping into someone. Yami tumbled backwards until a strong hand gripped his arm. Yami opened his eyes and met a pair of blue eyes.

" You ok Yami" Yami snapped out of it, and then nodded.

" Uh...yeah. I am. Thanks Raphael." He let go of Yami's arm and gave him the fruit salad he had gotten for him.

" Aaah. Thanks Raphael. I'm starving." He said as he took the salad from him. He sat back down, and started nibbling on his strawberries. Raphael smiled and took a seat next to Yami, and started to eat his hotdog. Raphael couldn't help but think how cute Yami looked while he was eating his fruits. It bought a smile to his face. Raphael then noticed something in his hand.

" Yami?" Yami turned his head to him, smiling and said.

" Yes?"

" Where you get that rose from?" He said pointing to the rose in his hand. Yami blushed.

" Oh...this little thing....Hehe...it's nothing..just a rose someone gave me as they were passing by.!" He said as he smiled. Raphael shook his head and chuckled.

" Yami you are irresistable" He said as he took a bite out of his hotdog. Yami blushed, and then continued eating his salad. After he finished they had finished eating Yami and Raphael walked to the entrance of the park. It was 7:21. Later than Yami relized. He was tired and felt like falling asleep right then and there. But he'll have to wait to get home to sleep. Yami was snapped out of his daze when Raphael tapped him on the shoulder.

" Yami?" He looked at Raphael.

" Hmm...Yes.." He answered.

" Do you want a ride home? "

" Oh no. No I'm alright. I don't want to trouble you. I'll call Roland to come pick me up. I promised Mokuba I'll do it anyway"

" Oh ok" Raphael said unchaining his bike and putting on his helmet.

" I wanted to thank you for today Raphael. I actually enjoyed myself today." Raphael stopped and looked at Yami with his blue eyes. He was welcome with a bright smile of the man he was in love with. How he hated to leave him at night by himself like this. But he had to respect his wishes. Even if he did say he forgave him. Raphael haven't forgiven himself yet. So he was gonna the best help he could be to Yami. Raphael smiled and put him helmet on the handle bar of his bike. He walked up to Yami and gave him a hug. But not a friendly hug...more like...a lover's hug. He snaked his arms around Yami's waist and pulled his body close to his. Yami flinched when Raphael hugged him but then relaxed knowing that he wouldn't hurt him. Yami returned the hug by hugging Raphael around his torso area. They stayed like that for a few moments until he gave Yami on final kiss on the forehead and let him go. He then got on his bike and started putting on his helmet, then started his motercyle.

" Get home safe Yami, and please. Be careful" And then drove off. He looked in his review mirror and saw Yami waving goodbye at him. He smiled and turned the corner leaving Yami by himself. Yami took out his cellphone and called Roland. He stood in front of the park, with one hand holding his coat together and another hand holding the cellphone to his ear.

_" Hello. The is Roland speaking. How may I help you"_

" Hello Roland"

_" Ahh. Mr. Moto...I mean...Yami. Mokuba told me you would call. Where are you, I'll come right away"_

" Uhhh. I'm in front of the park, do you know where it is?"

_" Yes Yami. I'll come right away"_

" Thank you Roland. I'll see you when you get here."

_" Oh and Yami..one more thing"_

" Yes?"

_" I won''t be taking the limo" _

" Oh ok...then what will you be taking?"

_" Hehe...oh you'll know it when you see it..see you later Yami"_

" Uhm..ok..bye"

Yami hung up the phone and sat on a near by bench in front of the park. He still had the rose in his hand, and his mind drifted on to that strange handsome man who called himself Dartz.

_" I've never met someone so strange. But he was comforting to be around. It's like he knew the answer to all of my questions before i could ask him." _

Yami stared at the rose in his hand. His mind stuck on that man.

_" He said that he's known me longer than I can imagine. I wonder if he was one of those children in Egpyt. Maybe that's it..hmm..i wonder if.."_

Yami's thoughts were cut off as a big gust of wind passed by......Yami stood up and pulled his jacket together so he could button it. Then another giant gust of wind hit, seending leaves flying in the air and circling around him. Then Yami could here the sound of...a helicopter. Yami looked up in the air his hand covering one of his eyes while he looked through the other. And of course he saw no other...than one of the Kaiba Corp helicopters.

_" Hmm..looks like Roland wanted to use one of Seto's copters while he's not here. Hehe... he's more devious than I thought" _

Yami then moved it hand and looked up at the helicopter. Yami narrowed his eyes so he could see who was at the entrance of the helicopter's door.

" ROLAND!!?" Yami shouted out to him.

" ROLAND IS THAT YOU!?" Yami got no answer, but the smirk on the man's face in the helicopter. The helicopter lowered to the ground making Yami look down so the dirt in the wind wouldn't get in his eye. Yami hadn't noticed that the latter had been dropped down, along with a certain someone at the bottom. Yami kept his eyes shut and looking at the ground and yelped when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the helicopter. Yami eyes popped open and was greated with the sight of someone's chest. He felt the man's arm wrap around his waist as they started to lift up into air. He yelped again, and held on to the man for dear life. He kept his eyes shut not wanting to view what was under him. The man holding Yami close to him smiled. He leaned down and whispered into his ear.

" What have I told you about wondering the streets at night by yourself Yami" He immediatley opened his eyes. He knew that voice. He knew that voice anywhere. The voice of the man Yami had so long craved to hear. Yami slowly lifted his head up and was greated with a pair of.........

**TBC...**

* * *

**OOOHH!!!! CLIFF HANGER!!!**

**XDXD**

**So who hates me!!! Lol.**

**Hey guys...I'm sorry but ya know.....these chapters are alot of work if you want them to be perfect. XD**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!! DON'T HATE ME!!**

**Oh and merry christmas!!!!!**


	26. Chapter 23: Your my everything

**Hello readers. I apologize for my very long delay on this story. I had some difficulties making the last chapter. Also I have been very caught up in school work so I apologize. Well just wanted to let you know that this is the last chapter of my story. I might even add a bonus chapter because I love you guys so much. Lol.**

**Bakura: I still hate you.**

**Me: Bakuraa..thats it your having monkey sex with Tristan. **

**Bakura: NOOO!!!!!!! **

**Kaiba: Well hurry up and write. I want to come back in the story already. :[**

**Me: Ok Ok I'm typing I'm typing. ^^

* * *

**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 23: The Happy Ending**

**Last Time**

**

* * *

**

_" ROLAND!!?" Yami shouted out to him._

_" ROLAND IS THAT YOU!?" Yami got no answer, but the smirk on the man's face in the helicopter. The helicopter lowered to the ground making Yami look down so the dirt in the wind wouldn't get in his eye. Yami hadn't noticed that the latter had been dropped down, along with a certain someone at the bottom. Yami kept his eyes shut and looking at the ground and yelped when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the helicopter. Yami eyes popped open and was greated with the sight of someone's chest. He felt the man's arm wrap around his waist as they started to lift up into air. He yelped again, and held on to the man for dear life. He kept his eyes shut not wanting to view what was under him. The man holding Yami close to him smiled. He leaned down and whispered into his ear._

_" What have I told you about wondering the streets at night by yourself Yami" He immediatley opened his eyes. He knew that voice. He knew that voice anywhere. The voice of the man Yami had so long craved to hear. Yami slowly lifted his head up and was greeted with a pair of........._

_TBC..._

_

* * *

_

**3 Weeks Later**

" YAMI!!!!!"

The young Kaiba and his little brother shouted, as they barged into his room. Yami quickly pulled the cover's over his head and tried his best to ignore the annoying siblings of him and his lover that was cursed with having such loud and annoying voices. It was spring break and they had decided to go to America for a week vacation, and try to get rid of all the bad tension that still stained the walls of the Kaiba Mansion. But obviously Yami wasn't ready for a vacation just yet.

" Yami Get UP!" He shivered as he felt the blankets get pulled off of him by Mokuba and sleepily reached for the covers and pulled them back over his head, grumbling.

" Go away....Yami want's sleep. Yami tired." He whined. Yugi hopped himself on the bed and started bouncing on it.

" Come on Yami get up it's 12 in the afternoon" Mokuba said.

" Great let me sleep till 3 "

" Come on Yami, we have to leave in like an half an hour and your not even dressed"

" Don't care" He said sleepily.

" Yami!" Yugi yelled at his brought his legs up and landed on his brothers body.

" OW!!! Yugi!"

" TeHee!" Yugi quickly got off his brother laughing.

" Come on Yami. I know your not a morning person but we need to go." Mokuba said trying to reason with him.

" Ughh.....Mokuba....10 more minutes"

" No come now!" Yugi yelled as he pulled on his brothers leg.

" Yeah... we gonna be late and the rest of the group is gonna get angry"

" They can bill me a compliant letter. Now let Yami sleep" Yami said once again trying to sink into the bed,

" Yami get up, before I throw you out the bed room!" Yugi shouted pulling on his brother's legs. Soon joined by Mokuba.

" Yami!!!" Mokuba said in an annoyed voice. Then that's when Yami got ticked off and decided he had enough.

" Yugi, Mokuba"He whispered in a dangerous tone, making the both of them let go of his leg and take a step back. He sat up, his hair leaning to the left side of his face, and his over sized t-shirt sliding off one of his shoulders. He looked almost like a child. An angry, sleepy, pissed off child. He narrowed his eyes and said. "If you and Mokuba aren't out this room by the time I count to five, the both of you will wake up tomorrow, very confused, in Canada"

Both of them shrieked and quickly ran out of the room.

When he finally convinced himself they were gone he buried his face into the pillow once again and slowly started to doze off again into dreamland. It was until 10 minutes later that he heard someone enter the room again.

" Ugh Yugi, Mokuba, let me sleep. I'm tired" He pulled a pillow and held it on his head sideways. He thought that they had left, whoever it was when he heard the door close. Well that is until a pair of strong arms picked him up and threw him over the person's shoulder.

" Hey!!! Ugh!!! Put me Down!"

"HaHa... Not a chance Yami." Yami growled at his boyfriend Seto who stubbornly refused to listen to him. He carried Yami out of the room and down the hall leading to the stairs.

" Setooo....let me sleep...I'm tired... and I have a migraine" Kaiba chuckled and started to carry Yami bridal style, letting Yami rest his head on his shoulder.

" Hey... No one told you to sneak in my liquor cabinet and drink 3 of my bottles of Vodka " Yami looked up sleepily at his lover. After all that time in the hospital, unconscious, he still looked as handsome and beautiful as he was the first day Yami met him. Wearing a baby blue button up shirt, black dress pants, and a dark blue tie, and giving the most sweet yet sexiest smiles anyone would dream of seeing. The smile that made him go weak in the knee's and make him feel sometime lightheaded. He cursed Kaiba's smile for seducing him in such ways. It made Yami just want to throw his arms around him and start a heated passionate love making session with him. But he was to tired at the moment. And to sore on that part.

" ...How was I suppose to know that was alcohol? It didn't look like alcohol. It looked, smelled and taste like fruit juice" He said tiredly. Kaiba stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. _Is he serious?_

" Yami...alcohol does not taste like fruit juice. Ever. At all." Yami rubbed his eye lids.

" Well it did to me" Kaiba chuckled and kissed Yami on his forehead.

" Your so strange" Yami looked up at his lover and smirked and he crossed his arms.

" Oh really. Me? Strange? Big talk for someone that wears blue eyes white dragon underwear" Yami laughed when he saw a small blush over Kaiba's face. But his blush soon disappeared and was replaced with a smirk.

" Oh really. And this is coming from someone who's head looks like a porcupine."

" Oh Seto please. You love my hair and you know it."

" Yeah, I would love it even more if it was shorter. Maybe when we get to America I'll hire someone to cut it while your sleeping" Yami looked at him with dangerous crimson eyes and pulled his tie so that his face could be close to Kaiba's. He smirked and whispered in a dangerous tone.

" Do that and you will find yourself bald and missing an ear the next morning" He said as he hopped out of Seto's arms laughing at his face who looked like he had just got bitch slapped. Yami walked into the kitchen with a smirk on his face, drawing Yugi's and Mokuba's attention.

" Well Well. It seems you finally decided to leave the nest" Yami rolled his eyes and went to go make him some cereal, while Kaiba walked in with a hurt expression on his face.

" Ni-san. What happened" Kaiba smirked and started to act all angry and he glared at Yami's back.

" Yami bitch slapped me"

" YAMI!"

" WHAT!!!" Yami said in a shocked voice from being startled by Mokuba. So startled that he fell backwards and the milk spilled all over his body. The other 3 burst out in tears and laughter at Yami's now wet covered clothes.

" That was so not funny" Kaiba smirked as he walked over to his boyfriend an playfully licked his cheek.

" Hmm....delicious. Creamy vanilla, just the way Seto likes his Yami" Kaiba said speaking in 3rd person. Yami smirked, then pulled on Kaiba's shirt to bring his body close to him and then replied...

" Well unless Seto get's Yami pills for Yami's migraine, this is the only part of Yami's creamy vanilla body that Seto is gonna get to taste for the next 4 weeks" Kaiba gaped at him with his mouth wide open as he saw his watched a smirk develop on his young lover's face as he walked pass him and out of the kitchen. But not fast enough to hear the comment of the young Kaiba.

" Shutdown" And the 3 of them busted out laughing.

* * *

An hour later, when Yami had taken a shower and finally gotten dressed. The 4 of them were on their way to Domino airport, ready to meet the other four who were going to accompany them on their trip. Kaiba didn't really have anything against it but he reallly didn't feel like puting up with Bakura.

" Yami" His little brother said, trying to get his attention.

"Yes Yugi?" He picked his brother up by his waist and sat him on his lap.

" How long are we going to be gone?" The smaller one said as he curled up against his brother's chest. Yami started playing with Yugi's small blond bangs, and replied.

" Hmm... good question. Hey Seto"

"Hn?"

"How long are we going to be in America?" Kaiba put down the book he was reading and smiled.

" Hmm....oh I don't know.....like about....one month"

" A MONTH!" Everyone shouted.

" Yes 1 month" Kaiba smiled and went back to reading his book.

" But Seto that's way past spring break. We could get in trouble with the school. They might expell us, or suspend us,Or they might send a blasted search party to the end of the earth looking for us. Plus we have test, and projects, and we're going to miss loads of classwork that's going to take days to make up and.."

" Yami.." He took his lover's chin in his palm gently, staring into his eyes and asked. " Who am I" Yami sighed and replied.

" Your Seto Kaiba, richest business man in all Japan, also the second richest business man in the entire world." Kaiba smirked.

" And?" Yami sighed and smiled.

" And my boyfriend"

" Exactly. So don't worry about school. I've already taken care of it. Just worry about enjoying the next month with your rich, sexy, handsome boyfriend. Ok?" He gave Yami a kiss on the cheek.

" Ok"

" Hey Seto what about me and Yugi's school. Did you talk to them too?"

" Yes Mokuba. I already did." He said putting his book away in his suitcase.

" Uhmm..why do you always wear a suit Seto? Aren't we just going on vacation?" Yugi asked.

" HaHa. Clever Yugi. Yes we are going on vacation, but I have a bit of surprise when we get there. Ok" He patted Yugi's head.

" Ok"

When the limo stopped in front of the airport. When the family got out, only to be surrounded by news reporters, cameras, microphones, and a whole bunch of other nosy pedestrians in the airport. They all were asking 3 questions at the same time, pushing and pulling each other out of the way, yelling, screaming, flashing cameras, and of course video taping. Oh yes it was going to be a blood bath.

" Mr. Kaiba, have your emotions of your sexuality interest effected you attitude towards your employers?"

" Have you had any regrets about starting a relationship, with Yami Moto, due to his family crisis?" Kaiba snarled and ignored that question. Of course he didn't regret it, what kinda dumb question was that. _Freakin paparazzi really gets on me nerves. _

" Mr. Kaiba, how do feel about the world, finally knowing your sexuality interest?" Kaiba growled and took one of his hands and flicked his brown hair out of his face making some of the girls swoon.

" To be honest. I don't really give a damn. The world can think whatever it chooses to think of me. There are only a few people who's opinion I care about, as you can see. The rest are just amusements that make me laugh when I'm in a bad mood. " Kaiba coldly responded, making the girls from afar cheer and some of the guys sneer.

" Mokuba, how do feel about your brother's choice of gender that he wishes to date?" Mokuba looked at Kaiba and smirked.

" I support it actually. Seto would sometimes have a relationship with annoying women that pinched my cheeks, wore disgusting perfume, had high pitched voices, and only have interest in his money. I don't have a problem with my big brother dating a guy" He stared coldly at the reporters shocking almost all of them, when they saw his life threatening cold gray eyes."I hope that you don't have a problem with it? And I suggests for your own good, you don't answer that question"

_HaHa. Thats my little brother._

" Yugi how has everything that happened affected you?"

" Huh..? Well....uhmm" He said playing with his fingers and blushing making the girls squeal. You could here them from afar saying ' He's so CUTE'.

" Yugi, is what happened in your life affect you relationship with your brother?" Yugi blinked, and his cheeks had a smell tint of pink on them.

" Well, uhmm, me a-and, nii-san h-have always been really close. W-we always looked out for one another"

" Hmm..are you sure that instead of ooking out for one another, that it was actually him looking out for you?" Yugi eyes went wide, and he looked at the floor shamefully.

" Yugi, do you feel guilty that he got hurt because of you?"

Yugi eyes went wide the moment he heard that and his eyes started to water. That ticked Yami off the most. Truth is, Yugi always have felt gulity. Sense day one that this all started happening to his big brother. But Yami would always tell him that it'd not his fault, that nothing was ever his fault. But of course, Yugi never believed it. Yami stood in front of his brother and said protectively.

" Leave him be. Yugi doesn't need to answer your questions, because the questions you ask are none of your concern. He's only a child. Now go away, he doesn't want to answer any of your questions" He said in a shocked manner, more than angry.

" But we want an answer Mr. Moto."

" I said no. Yugi an I are already going through enough, so why don't you just leave him alone, and just ask me the questions" He said defensive. His little brother was clutching on the back of Yami's shirt quietly observing what was going on as silent tears slid down his cheeks. A male reporter look at Yugi in disgust which frightened him. Then the male reporter made, the most biggest mistake in his life.

" Stupid brat. You see. This is how your brother got hurt in the first place Yugi. Because of your weakness " Yami looked at the man in shock.

" Sir! I suggest you hold your tongue. You have no right insult him. He's done nothing wrong to you!"The man ignored Yami and continued.

"Your a coward. A weakling. I mean come on think about it...If you had not been in your big brother's life, he wouldn't of had to go through all that suffering in the first place! It's obviously your fault Yugi. For being such a spoiled brat! I'm surprised that he still even want to put up with you. Always hiding behind him, acting like the weak innocent little boy that needs protection from someone who can hardly protect them self. Your a pathetic excuse of a human being Yugi, and your brother knows it too. Don't you Yami. " He spat nastily at Yugi. After he said that comment, the whole flock of reporters go quiet. All staring at the reporter. He got stares that was of disgust, agreement, or just out of plain shock. Yugi was by now had waterfalls of tears rolling down his face. Yami stared at the reporter in disbelief, it took a moment or two before he finally summoned up everything that he had said, and before you knew it, his eyes narrowed and turned deep dark red as he glared hatefully at the reporter. The reporter stared at Yami with fear as he walked up to him and slapped him across his face. Everyone gasped at that action. They couldn't believe that Yami, the innocent sweet little teenager, who loves and is loved by everyone, had just assaulted another individual. An adult at that. Kaiba stared over at what had just happened. And when he saw Yami's dark red eyes, there was only one thing that he could think of that moment.

_" Oh..shit"_

Yami grabbed the mans collar and pulled his roughly down to his height level to stare into his eyes. Yami's eyes made the man shudder as he felt a chill run down his spine. At the moment, Yami looked absolutely terrifying. His eyes looked much worse then Kaiba's eyes when he was furious. And he then knew that he had gotten himself in deep shit.

" How dare you, How DARE YOU! Say something so offensive, so rude, so fucking disrespectful to my brother. Are you out of your fucking mind? What the fuck is wrong with you?" He whispered dangerously at the man. "What gives you the right to say something so outrageous and horrible to my brother"

"I-I-I'm sorry. I..I.I was only d-d-doing my job"

" Your job. Your Job!" He said in a disgusted tone. " And is this what you call a fucking job. Harassing an innocent little boy with such personal questions and hateful comments. You should be ashamed. You ALL should be ashamed of your so called jobs." They gasped in fear when Yami glared at them. He brought his attention by to the man as said. " Yugi....My little brother, is only a young boy. How dare you say something so offensive to him, knowing that he is already recovering from what happened. Do you have no dignity!" He threw the man to the floor with a loud thud, and motioned Yugi to come next to him. Yugi came over and held his big brother's hand.

" I-I-I... I'm..."

" Apologize." Yami commanded in a deep and serious tone, cutting off the reporters sentence.

" I'm sorry Yami" Yami looked at him in disgust and he sneered.

" Not to me you imbecile. To Yugi." The reporter looked up.

" W-w-what?"

" I said APOLOGIZE to him NOW!"

" Ok..oK...I-I-I'm sorry Y-Yugi." Yugi hid held his brother's hand tightly and slightly nodded at the apology. When Yami saw his brothers approval he lifted him up in his arms, and let Yugi wrap his arms around his neck. Yugi was a little frightened when his brother looked at him. Yami noticed this and quickly softened his eyes, as they slowly turned back into the bright crimson Yugi had grown a custom to seeing. He gave Yugi a kiss on the forehead and let him rest his head on his shoulder. Yami looked back at the reporter on the floor and and narrowed his eyes again.

" I can't believe you. I thought I would never have to get this angry again in my life. But it seems that you brought out the worst in me." He closed his eyes and then reopened them staring at the rest of the reporters. "You all listen and you all listen good, because I never want to here that question ever come out of any of your mouths to me or my brother." Once he knew that he had everyone's attention he started speaking. " What happen to me is none of Yugi's fault. It was my own decision. Yes, I'll admit, I was trying to protect him, because of the fact that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything ever happened to him. I especially wasn't going to that man do to Yugi what he did to me. I wanted Yugi to be out of harms way, at all cost, even if it cost me my life." He looked at his brother who was quietly crying on his shoulder. Yami's eyes saddened at his brothers tears but he looked back at the reporters and said. " My brother is not weak, nor is he a coward. Actually if it wasn't for my brother, I probably wouldn't be here right now. I'll probably be rotting in my grave at this very moment if it wasn't or him. So don't any of you _DARE_ call him a weakling!" He took a breathe and continued, " If any of you ever, And i mean Ever In your life, insult him in any possibly way, or say something inappropriate to him, mark my words you will regret it. Is that clear?" They gave a quiet yes, and Yugi whispered low enough only for his brother to hear.

" Thank you, Nii-sama" Yami nodded. Then of course it was time for Seto Kaiba to wrap it all up.

" I suggest you all leave immediately, I'm feeling quite generous today so I will not destroy any of your lives today. But you" Kaiba glared hatefully at the reporter who was still in the ground. " Consider your self out of a job tomorrow morning, for I will see to it that you never be able to work in Japan as a reporter again." The reporter hurried up and ran out of the airport but not before he glared at Yami and Yugi. The rest of them just stood there like stray dogs, in the middle of the ocean. Reminded Kaiba about Wheeler. Except these strays were more annoying.

" I do not know why you all are standing here. Do you not have lives or careers you need to try and save, by the end of the day. Leave! Now! And I swear to you" Kaiba's voice had gotten colder and his eyes gave off a unemotional deadly icy gaze. "If I even see one thing you recorded just now on the news, in magazines, in the daily news paper, or on the internet, i will shut down all of your bosses corporations and make sure the whole lot of you and your fellow co-workers never find a job in Japan ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

" Yes"

" Good. Now go." They quickly departed and so did the rest of the crowd, making it as nothing ever happened.

He walked over to Yami who was staring at where the reporters was just were. Yami soon felt a pair of arms he recognized slip around his wasit. Kaiba gave Yugi a kiss on the head and did the same to Yami.

" I'm sorry you two had to go through that." Yami smiled.

" It's ok. I kinda enjoyed acting like you for a second there." Kaiba chuckled. Yugi lifted his head up and gave Yami a kiss on the cheek.

" Thank you Ni-sama. I love you." Yami smiled.

" I love you too Yugi."

" WELL HELLO THERE!!!!!" Kaiba growled at the new voice that suddenly came out of nowhere, They all turned around to see nobody but Bakura, Marik, [The good Marik] and of course Mana and Mai.

"Looks like Yami finally got added spice to his attitude, eh Yami" Bakura said amused.

" Oh put a sock in it Baka" Kaiba replied.

" Hey I was taking to Yami, not you, you queer"

" Your a queer too idiot"

" Yeah but I'm a sexy queer." Bakura said striking a pose.

" Ugh...what did I do to deserve this" Mana and Mai walked up to the family and Mana quickly hugged both Yami and Yugi, crushing them both.

" Oh you guys. We saw what happened. Are you two alright?"

" Yeah we're fine" They both said.

Mai took Yugi from Yami and hugged him close.

" Awwe. You cute little chibi you. How could that mean reporter had said such mean things."

" Mai I'm not a baby" He said struggling to breath.

" Hey Mana"

" Yeah Mai"

" How about we all go burn down that guys house, and make him eat Bricks!"

" YEAAH!!"

" This is going to be a long trip" Yami commented and they all laughed. When Mai put Yugi down he quickly ran over to Mokuba who was bothering Bakura about his hair color.

Kaiba walked behind Yami and hugged him around the waist again. Yami smiled and swiftly turned his body around and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's torso.

" You ok Yami?"

"I'm fine. I just need a hug right now" Kaiba smirked and lifted his chin up to look into his eyes.

" How about a kiss along with that?" Yami smiled and Kaiba lowered his head so that he could capture Yami's lips in a passionate kiss. **[A/N: Ahh! Kawaii n_n]**

* * *

**On The Jet**

"HAHAHAHA!!!! TROPICAL ISLAND HERE WE COME!!" Bakura yelled when the jet took off. Marik stood up and pushed Bakura back in his seat, and sat on his lap.

**[A/N: Marik is the hikari not the Yami]**

" Now Now Kura...No standing while the plane is in motion. You could hurt yourself. And then lil old Marik would be so so sad, because he didn't have anyone to play with on the vacation" He said in a seductive voice, as he drew kisses on Bakura's jawline. Bakura smirked and moved both of his hands to reach around and grab the bottom of Marik's rear.

" A little impatient are we?" He said as he kissed Marik's neck, making him moan as a response.

" Oh you have no idea"

"Get a room you two" Mai said smirking as she walked pass their seats. Marik was wearing a black skin tight sleeveless top that covered half of his chest, along with black pants, and Bakura was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, and some baggy jeans. Mai wore red pants and a black vest that exposed her breast. Mana's outfit was a little bit more innocent than the rest. She was wearing a blue shirt that said " Panda Lover" On it, and dark skinny jeans.

" Ah leave em alone. It's a free country. And besides....the more sex they have, he less fighting Bakura and Kaiba would do... " Mana said winking at Mai and taking out a video camera from her bag.

" Yes thank you, listen to Mana. She knows what she's talking about" Marik said interrupting him and Bakura's kiss, but quickly going back to it, when he finished saying what he had to say. Mana turned on the camera and started video taping Bakura and Marik.

" This is so going on youtube." Mai whispered.

" Totally"

In the front of the jet, Yami was staring out the window sitting comfortably on Kaiba's lap, sideways. Kaiba was reading a a book, with his glasses on. Yami turned his attention to his boyfriend and gazed at him. A sudden smile appeared on his face.

_" He looks so sexy with his glasses on. Wonder why he doesn't wear them often. Probably afraid I might break them during se-" _Yami's eyes widened, and he turned his head to stare at his lap blushing. "_.....OH MY GOD!!! WHERE ARE THESE THOUGHTS COMING FROM!! Ughh....Bakura's pervertedness has poisoned my mind. Bad Yami! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD!" _

" Yami"

" Huh" He said looking directing his attention to Kaiba, with a red tint showing over his cheeks. " Y-Yes"

" Are you ok?"

" Yeah! I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'm happy. I'm GREAT actually!. I feel fanstastic! I'm Happier than a 6 year old who just had a gallon of sugar for breakfast." He smiled, and also blushing on how stupid his comment was. Kaiba studied him for a second and smirked. He closed his book with the hand he was holding it in, and put it on the seat next to him. He slowly took off his glasses, placing them in his pocket, and then leaned down close to Yami's face taking his chin in his hand.

" I think your lying to me Yami" Yami blushed bright red. He didn't know why he still did. There was something about Kaiba's eyes that made him do it. But Kaiba liked it, he thought it was absolutely adorable.

" W-What make you think thaa-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he felt Kaiba's wet touge on his neck. He yelped softly and gripped Kaiba's shoulder, feeling his arousal pressing against his leather pants.

" Your trembling Yami" Kaiba wrapped his arms around Yami's small waist and started to nip and suck at his neck, earning delicious moans from his smaller lover. Yami took Kaiba's face in his hands and lifted his head up so that he can kiss him. He licked Kaiba's lips, begging for an entrance, which he was allowed access to. Both of their tongues battling and playing with each other as they held each other close. After a few moments, due to a lack of air supply they both broke apart leaving a small trail of saliva connecting them, but quickly disappearing. Both were panting madly, with their bruised lips and flushed faces. It wasn't long before Kaiba attacked Yami's mouth once again this time dominating the kiss they shared. Yami's hands found a way up Kaiba's shirt to massage and rub his hands all over his back. Both were grinding their arousal's against each other, moaning into the kiss. Kaiba's hands started to tug Yami's black shirt above his torso, and when his chest was exposed Kaiba broke the kiss and starts sucking and nipping on Yami's pink nipples. " Ahhh" Yami gave off an erect moan when he felt Kaiba's wet tongue lap around one of his small pink buds, while the other was being tortured by Kaiba pinching it. Yami's cheeks flushed a bright tint of pink and red, when Kaiba blew on his nipple, and then taking it in his mouth again. Yami wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck, as his lover held his chest close to his mouth. Yami moaned louder when he switched to his right nipple. Kaiba stopped torturing Yami and lifted his head up for another mind blowing kiss. One of his hands left Yami's chest, and went down to Yami's crotch. He rubbed and squeezed Yami's arousal through his pants causing his lover to moan loudly. He unbuttoned and unzipped Yami's trousers and pushed his hand into Yami's red boxers and started to stroke him. "Ahh...S-Seto........we...we can't....do this here....on the plane..what would...t-the captain...say"

" Shhhh Yami......the captain does not have permission to come here unless he ask first..." He replied stroking Yami harder, making him arch his back and moan loudly.

" B-But we're on... a plane"

" Ah Ah Ah.....correction" He kissed Yami's bruised lips and said. " We're a private plane" He softly squeezed Yami's member causing him to moan loudly, but was quickly silenced with a kiss.

" AND CUT!" They both looked to the left, and there, to their horror was Bakura and Marik video taping.

" This is going to sell MILLIONS!" Bakura yelled happily, making Marik laugh. Both were missing a shirt and Marik's pants were half unbuttoned.

" Why you stupid arrogant dumb ass!" Kaiba yelled making Bakura run with the video camera. Yami slid off of Kaiba embarrassed and Kaiba got up to chase after Bakura.

" Get back you Basterd!!!"

" Gotta Come and get me first Rich BOY!" Marik chuckled in an amused manner, and turned his attention towards Yami, who blushed and looked the other way. Marik smiled and crawled over to Yami lifting his chin up.

" No need to feel embarrassed doll. You look absolutely gorgeous all flushed and turned on" Yami blushed madly and slid closer to the window, until he was cornered. Marik smirked at his victory and grabbed Yami's waist and sat him on his lap. Then he wrapped his arms around his waist so he couldn't escape.

" Now..how about we finish what you and Kaiba started" And he kissed Yami. Yami went wide eyed for a second until he finally gathered what was happening and pulled out of the kiss, and started pushing on Marik's chest to get away but his back was already against the window.

" Marik No.....I don't.."

" Awww. Come on Yami. What's the fun of having only one lover. Having 3 could make your life so much more pleasurable and interesting." He tried to kissed Yami again but, he turned his head causing him to kiss his cheek instead.

" I'm sorrry, but no. I'm not interested in your offer Marik. I have one lover, and I love him very much. That's all I ever wished for. I have no need for anymore." Marik stared at Yami and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

" Are you sure, Yami? Are you sure you and Kaiba doesn't want to be interested in being our lovers" When Yami was getting ready to answer, he stopped. He never thought about what Kaiba would think of it. Marik was a very beautiful young man and Bakura was the same. But did they want to take that step into their relationship.

" Hey Marik."

They turned around to see Bakura smirking, and he had Kaiba's tie in his hand. Yami eyed him suspicously, and asked in a serious tone.

" Bakura, what did you do to Seto?" Bakura smirked and said.

" Oh nothing much....Just..ARGGHH" He was quickly tackled by Kaiba and before you knew it they started beating on each other. Kaiba then got hold of both of Bakura's wrist and placed them above his head.

" Where's the camera Bakura!?" Bakura looked at Seto and smirked.

" My mouth is sealed rich boy" Kaiba growled.

" Kaiba whatever you do, please don't kill my boyfriend." They both looked at Marik who was holding Yami's wrist gently as they started walking over towards them. Marik kneeled down towards Bakura next to Kaiba and Yami stood behind him. " Now I know there's a civlized way to get things across don't you Kaiba" Kaiba growled.

" Yes. Atually there is. Bakura can either give me the camera and walk away peacefully, or I can just take the camera and he can walk away with a bloody noise and a few broken bones."

" Or you can give me something in return rich boy" Kaiba looked back at Bakura under him and narrowed his eyes.

"Why would I give you anything. Now give me the damn camera, or suffer the consquences of being in a hospital bed for the next 4 weeks" Bakura smirked and slipped one of his hands out of Kaiba's grip, grabbed the back of Kaiba's head and pulled him down for a kiss.

"What the HELL!!!?" Yami and Marik looked over to where Mokuba and Yugi were. Kaiba froze for a minute and started to pull away from Bakura. He pushed the albino to the ground and wrapped a hand around his neck harshly, while glaring hatefully at him.

" If you ever, in your life, attemp to kiss me, ever again, I will slit out your tounge, do you understand me?" Bakura nodded, due to the fact that he couldn't speak because he was being gagged. When Kaiba released his hold on his neck, Bkaura smirked and threw the camera at Kaiba and slid from under him.

" I got what I wanted, you can have the camera" He said walking towards Marik. Kaiba stood up and stared at Bakura.

" Oh and by the way. That camera is broken." Bakura laughed ran off to the other side of the plane as fast as he could. But not before Kaiba could throw the camera at him, hitting him in the back of his head.

" Oww!! SHIT! Fuck you Rich Boy!" Marik giggled and took a glance at Yami, his sandy blond hair swooshing in his face. Yami stared at him for awhile before turning away blushing. Marik smirked and gave Yami a kiss on the cheek and whispered slowly in his ear...

" You'll come around sooner or later..." And then walked off. Yami and Kaiba just stared at where Bakura and Marik walked off in, both in shock of what had just occured.

" Yami, please remind me why we; wait no scratch that, YOU hang out with people like them" Kaiba said pointing in the direction where the other two vanished. Yami started playing with his fingers as small tints of red hit his cheeks.

" Uhmm.......excitement" He said in a child-like voice smiling. Kaiba stared at him emotionless for a few seconds, then smirked and pulled Yami into his lap as he himself sat down in the chair behind him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

" Oh I'll show you excitment" And they proceeded on what the were set out to do in the first place.

" Uhmm..Hello!! We're still HERE!!!!!!" Mokuba yelled, but was ignored.

* * *

When they reached the tropical island, all of their faces was amazed. Well all except Kaiba and Mokuba.

" Seto, this place is beautiful!!!" Yami shouted. They had landed on the shore. In front of them was 2 giant condo's, surrounded by flowers and trees. In front of both of the condos was a small pond filled with lily pads, frogs, and small ducks. There was a small fountain on the left, a giant tropical tree on the right, and bunch of little critters running around. In the back of the condo's were hot springs and also a garden that went on for miles. It looked alot like Kaiba's garden, ony it smelled more like nature it'self. Yugi and Mokuba ran through the garden laughing as they decided to explore it. Yami stood their amazed, eyes sparkling, his face showing nothing but happiness. Kaiba smiled. He was glad to see Yami smile so happily, and knowing that he was the one who put that smile on his beautiful face. Kaiba walked next to him, taking Yami's hand in his as he kissed it.

" Like what you see" Yami looked at his lover and hugged him around his neck. Kaiba stood up straight hugging Yami back around his waist, also in the process lifting him off the ground a bit.

" Do I. Seto this place is amazing. It's so.... so"

" Magical" Kaiba finished for him.

" Yes! It's like it came right out of a fairy tale."

" See, now arnt you glad we took this trip?" Yami smiled and kissed him on his lips.

" Absolutely." The two were so caught up in eachother, they payed no attention to the shadow, over by the tree, who was observing their every move.

" Well hello Yami, Seto. It's about time the both of you got here. We've been waiting for you" They both turned their heads to the direction of the speaker. Kaiba smirked and Yami just stood their puzzled._ " That voice. It sounds. So Familar" _Yami narrowed his eyes, to try and see the person who was in the shadow under the tree. Kaiba put Yami down and said.

" Well, it's not my fault that you guys decided you should get here 3 hours before time." The man smirked, and pushed himself off the tree he was leaning on.

" I suppose so. And don't think that I forgot about you Yami" He said smirking. Yami had definitly seen this man before. But what was his name. _Zane. Cart. Or was it.._

" So, tell me" The man stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself. Yami stood their in shock as he stared at the other man. " How have you been, my little rose?"

" DARTZ!" Yes indeed. Right there, standing across from them, was the stunning man with the aqua hair and yellow eyes, dressed in a pair of black swimming trunks, named Dartz. Yami eyes went wide as his entire face paled. What in the world was Dartz doing here!? Kaiba looked at Yami in disbelief.

" Wait you know him?" Yami looked at Kaiba and nodded.

"Uh huh. I met him on the day you came by in your helicopter to pick me up. I didn't know you knew him" Kaiba looked pale for a minute. And then out of the blue he started to laugh. They just stared at him like he was a madman. Kaiba pulled Yami close to him and said as a half laugh, half comment.

" My, you really are something Yami!"

" Eh? Huh, w-what are you talking about?" Kaiba smiled and before he could speak two more voices came from afar.

" Seto! My boy!" Kaiba looked over by the trail coming from the mountains was a man who looked in his early 40's, and a women who looked in her mid thirty's.

" Ah! Hello Father!" Yami jerked his head to Kaiba and asked..

" F-Father?" Kaiba looked at Yami and winked.

" Yep. This was the big suprise. I wanted you to meet my parents... and this girly baka over here"He said motioning his hand towards Dartz.

" Why I'm flattered Seto" Dartz said with a smile, before laughing with his friend.

* * *

When they all got settled down, Kaiba lead Yami into the dining room to meet the family. As they entered the room, they're were greeted by kind smiling faces. Kaiba's mother was beautiful. She had long brown hair but was pulled up into a loose bun, with two long bangs coming down the side of her face. She had gray eyes, and was wearing a green sun dress, with sandals and shades. Kaiba's father was a blunt and strong individual. He had a muscular figure, wearing a gray wife beater, black trunks and sandals. He had short black hair and blue eyes. And...well you all know who Dartz is. They sexy long haired man, that looks like an elf. Ha. That was funny.

" Well, Seto, I heard that you had a boyfriend from a across the country, but I never thought that it was true" He said smirking, looking at Yami in a joking matter. Yami blushed in embarresment, and Seto only chuckled.

" Don't look at the news that much do you father" He asked as his father walked up to him and hugged him, which he happily returned.

" You know that T.V is just a death box that destroys your brain cells and turn you into your cousin Gerald. So, I rather read the news paper." Kaiba chuckled and let go of his father grabing Yami's hands and pulling him in front of himself to show his father.

" Father. this is Yami. Yami this is my father, Hiroto Kaiba" Hiroto smiled and held his hand out, offering a hand shake.

" Lovely to meet you Yami. You may call me Hiro if you like. Mr. Kaiba makes me feel old" Yami smiled and shook his hand.

" It's nice, to meet you to Mr. Ka- I mean Hiro-san." Hiroto smiled and let go of his hand.

" What a nice young man, you are. I must say, out of all my years I've never seen Seto bring home his dates or lovers"

" Well they weren't really my lovers. They were just... actually I don't know who they were to me. Just a... annoyance" Hiroto laughed softly and was getting ready to reply when he heard a dog barking. All the people in the room turned their head and saw Yugi and Mokuba running after a small golden retriever puppy.

" Oh my god, dad you got us a puppy! Thank you!" Mokuba said trying to get it. Yugi accidently ran into Mrs. Kaiba and before he fell, the women grabbed his arm softly and bent down to his level.

" HeHe, watch where your going cutie, don't want to fall and hurt yourself now do you" She said kindly. Yugi looked at the kind lady and smiled.

" And of course, this is my wife, Anya" Anya turned her head and smiled at Yami.

" Pleased to meet you sweetie" She said, then turned back around to Yugi and hugged him.

" Well, arn't you a little cutie pie. Your Yami's little brother Yugi arn't you" Yugi looked confused and nodded.

" How did you know my name?" Anya smiled and replied.

" Lets just say a little fairy with black hair and gray eyes told me over the phone" She winked at Mokuba who had the puppy in his arms. He looked away blushing as everyone started laughing. Until Kaiba noticed the other person that was there.

" Oh and as you already know, Yami , Yugi this is my business partner, also known as my childhood friend Dartz" Dartz smiled sweetly and patted Yami on the head.

" It's great to see you again, my little rose" Yami blushed and looked away.

" Yeah, you too" He replied. Kaiba rolled his eyes, and pulled Yami towards him.

" Nu- uh Dartz. Your not stealing my boyfriend."

" Awwh, but Seto, it'll be so much more fun if I fought you for him wouldn't it. You never complained when you let me steal all your other girlfriends."

" Yeah, well Yami's different." He said winking at Yami, making him smile and relax in Kiaba's.

" Hey! Yami-Kinns! Where are you!!" Kaiba groaned as he heard Marik's voice come from the door as he entered, with Bakura following him. But when he came out, he had a black collar with diamonds on it, and Marik was holding the chain that connected to it. Kaiba chuckled at the sight.

" So, your boyfriend finally put you in your place huh?" Bakura growled at him.

" Shut yer trap Kaiba!" Kaiba smirked and leaned closer to Bakura.

" Make me, Snow White." They both growled at each other, and Marik giggled while Yami just smiled at the two. Then, Marik took a glance at the man next to Yami, and his jaw dropped. He instantly let go of the chain making Bakura and Kaiba pull their attention towards him.

" Babe? What's wrong?" Bakura asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Marik just lifted his finger and pointed directly at...

" Dartz?" Kaiba asked un sure. Marik blinked and in a second he was directly on front of Dartz staring, and gazing at his face. Dartz smiled.

" Can I help you, princess?" He said in a seductive voice, playing with his aqua bang. After Marik had gotten over his shock he finally managed to say something.

" You... are freaking... GORGEOUS!!!!!" He shouted, making his eyes go all star-eyed. Dartz smiled politely.

" Why thank you." Marik fainted, and he chuckled. Then, Bakura walked up to the man and smirked as he walked circles around him before stopping behind him and putting hands on his wasit whispering in his ear.

" Indeed you are, would like for me and Marik to escort you to your bedroom after dinner? I would ove to get to..." He licked the shell of his ear " Know you better" Dartz smirked and turned around to grab Bakura's chin, and looking down at him, because he was a bit taller.

" I'll be looking forward to it, snow white" He said in a seductive tone before going back to the garden. Everyone just stared at what just happened until Kaiba crossed his arms and commented.

" You guys are such whores." And everyone laughed.

* * *

Everything went perfectly with dinner. They laughed, ate, fought, drinked, and danced like it was the best day of their lives. Yami perfered not to have any wine, due to what happened the last time he had it, said goodnight to everyone, and went upstairs to the room him and Kaiba was sharing. He quickly took a warm shower, put on black tee shorts and a long t-shirt that went up to his knee's. He went out to the balcony, sitting on the beach chair that was placed near the rail, and began observing the night sky, smiling to himself. He finally got what he wished for. A happy family, surrounded by people who loved and respected him, and a lover better than anyone could ever wish for. He pulled his sketch book from his bag, and started to draw...

What was he drawing you ask?

You find out soon...

Yami heard the door open as his lover walked quietly behind him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

" So, how do you like my family" Yami smiled and turned to him.

" I loved them. They're so kind, and sweet." Kaiba smiled. Yami looked forward, staring into Kaiba's chest, but his eyes unfocused. He held onto his pendant around his neck.

" Your mom, Anya. She..." Kaiba looked at him curiously. " She reminds me so much of my mother." Kaiba's eye brow quirked up, and hugged Yami, thinking that he was geting ready to cry. But suprisingly he didn't. He smiled brightly, and hugged Kaiba around his waist.

Kaiba lifted Yami's chin up and kissed him softly.

" I'll be right back. I'm going to go take a shower." And with that Kaiba headed intp the bathroom, turning the shower water on. Yami smiled and went back to his drawing. It was something he always wanted to draw, but never had the conifdence or happiness to do so. He softly ran the pencil across the paper. Stopping every once in awhile to erase, outine, or add detail. He believed that this was going to be his best drawing yet. His bright eyes shined beautifully in the moonlight, the soft breeze pushing his bangs across his face as he focused on the picture. Then he heard a voice...

**"_Yami...?"_**

The teen smiled, as he looked up to see his beautiful mother, in a white gown. He smiled brightly at her, and replied.

_" Hello mother"_

His mother smiled brightly. Yami not knowing if this was an illusion or real, to test the matter, he dropped his book, and walked over to hug his mother, supirsed when he could feel her, as she hugged him back. Yami rested his head in his mother's chest smiling at the sudden warmth that started to build up in his heart.

**_" Yami...Oh my boy. My beautiful boy. I am so... so happy for you."_**

Yami felt a wet substance on his face, and looked up, to see that his mother was crying. Yami happy expression, suddenly turned into a worried one. He placed both of his hands on the sides of his mother's face and asked.

_" What's wrong mother"_

His mouth wasn't moving, as he could speak mentally to his mother. She looked at him and smiled, tears pouring out of her eyes.

**_" It's just... all these years... you've suffered. Alot, and to see you smile so happily, so bright, it brings tears to my eyes. All, this poor women every asked for was for your happiness, and now that it's finally happened..." _**She sniffed and hugged her son again. **_" Makes me want to yell out to the heavens joyfully, and pray for your eternal happiness. You have gotten so strong, and powerful. You are no longer the broken teenager that you were, and for that... I'm glad" _**

Yami smiled at his mother, and let her continue. **_" But, Yami, my son, I am sorry to say that this, will be the last time we meet my darling."_** Yami's eyes went wide as he looked questionly in his mother, and she nodded. **_" My purpose is gone now. Now that you've finally found happiness, I am no longer needed here." _**By now Yami's eyes had started to water as he hugged his mother for dear life. He sniffed and hugged her tight, trying to savour his last moments before she disapeared from his life forever.

_" I'm going to miss you mother"_

**_" As will I, Yami"_** Yami cried into his mother's shoulder. The first time he cried in weeks. He leaned up and kissed his mother's cheek.

_" I love you mother, so much. I wish you could stay with me forever" _Alexiana smiled, and carressed her childs face, and kissed his temple.

**_" Yami, I will always be with you. No matter where you go" _**Yami smiled and then suddenly, he felt that warmth in his heart go dissapear. He opened his eyes, and saw that his mother had dissapeared. He gazed at the moon, as a small smile appeared on his face.

_" Rest in peace mother"_ He silently prayed, holding his necklace.

**_" I love you, Yami. My son" _**

Yami, felt his mother's pressence, completly dissapear and closed his eyes, and hugged himself, as he felt a slight shiver go through his body. Suddenly, he felt two strong, warm arms wrap around his body, and that warmth in his heart suddenly revealed it'self once again. He leaned back into the warmth, and shivered as he felt the other's hot breathe hit his neck.

" I saw her, Yami..." He re-opened his eyes, and said in a low voice.

" I know." Kaiba hugged him tighter and whispered comforting words in his ear, soothing his pain. Yami then felt a burst of confidence as he spun around quickly, wrapping his arms around Kaiba's neck and drawing him in a powerful kiss. It caught Kaiba off guard, but he quickly caught on, and started kissing Yami back with just as much passion. They stood there, holding on to each other, as if they let go for even just a second, the other would dissapear. Kaiba licked Yami's soft rose petal lips, asking for an entrance, which he was happily allowed access to. Yami moaned as he felt Kaiba's hands run down his thighs to lift him up. Yami quickly wrapped his legs around Kaiba' waist, and grunted when his back hit the wall. Kaiba placed his hands onto his rear to hold him up, and Yami wrapped his fingers into Kaiba's hair. Their passionate kiss turned into a hot, heated, sloppy wet kiss as their arousals started rubbing against one another. Yami grinded his hips onto Kaiba, hard, making his lover moan and break the kiss to catch his breath. They both stared at each other, panting hard, and eyes lustfully looking at each other.

" Seto.."

" Hnn?" Yami kissed him hard on the mouth again, pulling against his collar to pull him closer, if even possible.

" I... love... you" Kaiba smiled and kissed the side of his mouth.

" I love you too. My beautiful rose." Yami smiled happily, and wrapped his legs tighter around Kaiba's waist, as his lover moved them from the wall to the bed. Kaiba landed both of them on the bed, Yami underneath him, with his legs still wrapped firmly around his waist. Kaiba kissed him hard while slipping his hand under his shirt, rubbing and touching him everywhere he could reach. Kaiba retreated from Yami's lips, and pulled the shirt over his head. Yami had just tooken the time to notice that his lover was already nude and kissing his neck. When he felt Kaiba pinch his nipple he made a sharp gasp and moaned loudly. He didn't understand what was wrong with him today. Every kiss, every touch, every nip, every thing that Kaiba did to him seemed to make him want to be vunerable, under this man. He wanted to be dominated by his lover, he wanted his lover to claim him. He wanted to belong to him, and let him know, how much he appreciated him. Yami's body jerked as he pulled a hard nipple into his mouth.

" Aaaah. S-S-Setoo.." Yami arched his back off the bed, wanting to feel more of Kaiba's mouth on him. He traced a line of saliva down to Yami's navel. He dipped his tounge into the small belly causing a slight giggle from his lover. He smiled and gripped the side of his shorts, and started slowly pull them down his legs, revealing his creamy skin. Kaiba tossed the shorts, to the right side of the room and started to stroke Yami. He kissed the shorter boy sweetly as he felt the hard member in his hand twitch. He went at a dreadfully slow pace, making Yami moan and whimper for the lack of effort coming from Kaiba. The elder just chuckled and whispered into Yami's ear...

" A little impatient now are we..." Yami moaned and pulled Kaiba for a kiss.

" Don't tease me, Seto Kaiba" He said in a mocking matter. He smirked and went down Yami's body, spreading his legs wide as he gave Yami's erection a long lick. Yami's body jerked off the bed, moaning loudly when he felt the wet tounge touch his erection. His body started to tremble with pleasure and Kaiba kept rubbing his sides. He then took the boy's cock into his mouth and started to suck him slowly. Yami moaned Kaiba's name over and over again, each time louder than before. He grabbed a fistful off Kaiba's hair, but not roughly as his lover sucked him hard. Yami rocked his hips, feeling the need to thrust up into Kaiba's mouth, but resisted the erdge to do so. Kaiba then removed his mouth from Yami's erection, earning a groan of protest from his lover. Yami looked down to see what he was going to do next. Kaiba smirked flipped him over, and lifted his arse in the air. Yami felt a twinge of fear, and excitment run through his veins. Kaiba smirked evily and ran his tounge over Yami's entrance, causing him to give off a loud long moan of his name. He licked around his hole, before shoving his tounge past the ring of muscle. Yami's body jerked as he half shouted Kaiba's name.

" Oh god, Setoo..... I- I feel like... I'm going t-to come any m-minute now..." Only then did Kaiba stop his torture, and rolled his lover back onto his back to kiss him hard. Yami's hands reached over to the dresser and grabbed the lube and handed it to Kaiba. He poured a fair ammount over his fingers and slowly moved them one in and out of Yami's willing body. He didn't feel the pain at first, as he was too wrapped up in kissing Kaiba, fighting fr dominance over the kiss they were sharing. But, when the second finger wne tin he felt a bolt of pain rush up his spine. He broke the kiss and groaned at the painful reactions of his body. Kaiba couldn never understand, that no matter how many times they made lover, Yami was always tighter than the last time. But, he himself, wasn't complaining. When he added a 3rd finger Yami yelped, and held onto Seto's shoulders tightly. Kaiba leaned down and whispered soft words into his ear. He kissed his cheek and started moving all 3 fingers in and out of him, stoping every once in awhile to stretch him. It was only when he added a fourth finger did he feel his pain slip away and began to moan. When Kaiba felt like he was ready, he poured the rest of the lubrication on his own arousal and placed it at Yami's entrance.

" Are you ready?" Yami nodded and moaned when he felt Kaiba's lips on his. Then slowly Kaiba started to push into him. Yami's body twitched in pain as he grunted and whimpered at the penetration. Yami shut his eyes in pain and yelped when half of Kaiba's cock was inside him. Kaiba stopped all movement, and let Yami's body relax to become accustomed to him. Yami then thrusted his hips back onto Kaiba's cockm motioning for him to continue. He slowly started to push into him slowly, until he was fully inside his little petite lover. Kaiba kissed his forehead and rubbing his sides and back, comforting him. The heat was unbearable. Any other individual would had been lost their sanity, into the pleasure in being inside Yami's body. But Kaiba remembered that he had to be gentle, for Yami was as fragile as a rose, and he surely didn't want him to break.

" Are you alright, Yami? Do you want me to stop?" Yami re-opened his eyes and smiled at his lover. He was always so sweet and caring. He wrapped his arms around Kaiba's body and whispered in his ear.

" Move, Seto." Kaiba didn't need to be told twice. He slowly started thrusting in and out of him and a steady pace. Yami moaned loudly, as he felt Kaiba reach deeper inside his body. He panted hard, holding onto Kaiba tightly. Kaiba slowly started to speed up the pace, moving steadily in and out Yami's willing body. Then Kaiba, hit a special spot in Yami, that made him scream his name loudly. Kaiba smirked and lifted Yami's hips up more, and started thrusting into Yami harder, making him shout in pleasure each time. Yami yelled out in pleasure as his prostate was nailed over and over again.

" S-Seto.. Oh gods Seto..Please, m-move fast, harder. Harder Seto.." Kaiba gave Yami what he wanted, but only made it ten times more better. He thrusted into Yami hard and fast making him scream so loud, the people downstairs could hear his voice echoing the hallways. Kaiba then got an wicked idea. He pulled himself up, bring Yami with him and he sat on his legs, bringing Yami down ontop of his erection. Yami, startled by this sudden change, flew his arms around Kaiba's neck, as he grinded onto his member. Kaiba lifted Yami's rear off his cock, and started to thrust hard deep inside him. Yami arched his back, as his prostate was completly being abused. He moaned and yelled as he felt himself near climax.

" S-S-Seto, I-I'm... I'm going... to CUM!"He started going faster, trying to get Yami to come with him as he felt his climax nearing also. When he felt he was at his peak, he whispered, in Yami's ears, with a lusty, deep voice.

" Then... come.. for me, Yami." At that moment, Yami screamed his lover's name, as his body arched off of Kaiba's lap, spilling his seed all over their stomachs. Soon after Kaiba came deep inside Yami's body, earning a moan from his little lover as he felt Kaiba's warm substance being emptied into him. Yami leaned back, lying against the bed panting, and grunted as Kaiba fell on his as well. Yami smiled at his now satisfied body. Kaiba kissed his cheek and smiled sweetly at him, before rolling to his side and pulling him towards him. Yami hugged him around his chest burying his face in his lover's neck. Kaiba smiled grew wider as he kissed his lovers head. Yami smiled at his affections.

" I love you Yami.." And, Yami, for the first time in years, felt complete that night.

" Seto.."

" Hnn" He lifted his head, and looked into his lover's bright blue loving eyes.

" Thank you.." Kaiba lifted an eyebrow.

" For what?" Yami kissed him one last time that night, and before dritfing off into sleep, he sleepily answered, with a bright smile on his face.

" For, making my life worth living for..."

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**OMG! YES1 IT'S FINISHED!!! XDDD.**

**So, what did you guys think. Do you think I improved due to the last chapter. Do, you think I should make a Sequeal, about Yami's family from his mother's side, wanting to take him away from Kaiba, hmm. Tell me what you think. Oh and Please Review! I gave up 4 hours of studying for this. Lol.**

**Yami: Seto, I love you.**

**Kaiba: I love you too. ^^**

**Bakura: And I hate you all.**

**HeHe. Thank you for reading everyone. =D**

**So Long. ^^**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
**


End file.
